Rekindled
by SeaKissed140
Summary: After 5 long years, Noelle had finally been able to escape slavery from the Decepticons. So when she stumbles into the Autobot's hands, she learns there is a faction of robots who aren't wicked. But the horrors and pain that came with her past will never quite leave her. It is now up to the Autobots to heal a broken soul, show her the good left in the world, and find hope. (OP/OC)
1. Prologue: A Stormy Night

**I'm really excited to post my new story! Definitely rated T for language, violence, and abuse...especially in the first few chapters.** **But I hope you guys like it.**

 **I don't own anything other than the OC's I put into this fic.**

* * *

Prologue:

A Stormy Night

 _(5 years ago)_

Thunder rumbled lowly across the sky while the heavy rain fell down from the heavens, sliding down from outside objects and sinking its way into the earth. The clouds had completely covered the sky, casting a murky gloom on everything below.

I sat by the warm glow of the fireplace, my legs pulled up to my chest, and balancing on my knees was a copy of _A Tale of Two Cities._ Right across from me was my twin brother, Noah, who chewed on popcorn loudly as he stared at the horror movie playing across the screen.

I was at the part of where Carton admitted his true feelings for Lucie, when a blood-curling scream pierced my ears.

I shot Noah an annoyed glare from over the top of my novel. "Really?"

"What?" Noah said with a shrug, he momentarily stopped gazing at the TV to smirk down at me, "Did it scare you?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. But would it kill you to turn it down?"

"It's a horror _thriller_ movie, Noe. I can't get the thrills if I can't hear what they're saying." Noah countered.

I raised an eyebrow, lowering my book for a moment, "I thought you said you hated this movie."

"I do," Noah replied, dipping his hand into the popcorn bowl, "But this godforsaken storm is interfering with the channels with good horror movies."

As if on cue, the thunder rumbled lowly in the sky again. It sent an odd shiver up my spine, and it left an even stranger feeling in my stomach. Something about this storm didn't sit right with me, and I couldn't help but think no good would come out of it.

"Noah," I said slowly, he glanced back at me, "Do you feel...like something bad is going to happen?"

At first, there was nothing but silence as thunder rolled in the sky again.

Then he chuckled softly, shaking his shaggy black curls, "It's just a storm, Noe. They said it should be over in a few hours. Wait...you're not really scared, are you?"

Embarrassed, I looked away and grumbled, "Shut up."

He snickered, and then glued his gaze back onto the terrible movie.

I snuggled closer to the fireplace, taking comfort in the warmth that radiated while the dark, cold storm played all around us. I raised my book again, moving my finger to turn the page. . .

. . . And that's when it happened.

One moment, we were content and comfortable. And the next, the roof came crashing down, and with it, brought the pouring rain. I was thrown against the wall from the impact, and it knocked the breath out of me.

I coughed as the dust cleared. The fire was out and it was cold and dark. Lightning crackled against the sky, flashing enough light so that I could see Noah's body lying beneath some rubble.

"Noah!" I screamed, shakily running over to him. I lifted him slightly, checking his neck for a pulse. "Noah? Noah! Can you hear me?!"

"Noelle," He muttered softly, his face covered in dust, and a thin red scratch ran along his forehead.

"Oh thank God you're okay," I cried out in relief, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him out with all my strength.

Once he came free, we both toppled back to the ground, and my head buzzed with pain as it collided on to the broken table. Groans echoed from both of us, but was drowned out by another low rumble of thunder, that seemed to shake the floorboards.

"What...what the hell just happened?!" I said, staring at the large, gaping hole in our roof.

"I don't know," Noah said, shaking his head, "I think something's attacking us!"

My eyes widened, "M-Mom...mom and Dad! They were upstairs!"

Both of us rose shakily to our feet, and ran around the wreckage that was once our living room. I ran up the stairs, and turned a corner to where our parent's bedroom lay. A strangled cry of relief came out of my as I went to throw open the door, but was jerked backwards at the last second.

Another ear-splitting explosion rocked the house, and I was thrown against the opposite wall. Strong arms wrapped around me, they were Noah's arms as they held me back.

"Get off me!" I yelled, thrashing in his grip, "What the hell are you doing?! We got to get them out before-"

"Shh." He snapped harshly, covering my trembling lips with his hand.

There was a silence, a long awful silence as he strained his neck to listen for something. I was far beyond anguished, tears already slipping down my cheeks as more rain drenched us. Suddenly, a large metal claw appeared in the second gaping hole. I shrieked into Noah's hand as another metal claw appeared, both digging into the roof and creating a terrifying screeching sound.

And then, the roof was completely gone. A dark figure was looking down at us, the roof of our home had been tossed aside as if it was a balled up piece of paper. My blood ran cold in terror and dread as I stared into the burning, crimson eyes of the metallic creature hovering before us.

Lightning flashed again in the sky, lighting up more of its features, and my heart jumped into my throat as the creature snarled lowly.

"N-Noah," I whimpered, tears still running down my cheeks.

He held me tighter, and I gripped the arm that was covering my mouth, silently praying the thing hadn't detected us yet. But its frightening eyes looked darted right onto us, and snarled out something in a series of clicks and whirrs.

A large spiky hand reached down, it's claws grasping my right leg and yanking me up along with it. I screamed, as I was pulled out of Noah's grip, and dangled in the air, coming closer to the creature's face.

"Noelle! _No!_ " I heard Noah's distant scream.

My terrified, wide eyes stared into those burning crimson ones, and I began to sob. He reached down, dragging Noah up along as well. I screamed as we were carried, farther and farther away from our home. And away from our parents.

I screamed as we both dangled from one leg in the metallic creature's tight grip, it's sharp claws nearly breaking through the skin. I screamed as the thunder rumbled even louder than before, and the lightning crackled across the sky like macabre branches.

I screamed and screamed, until the blood went to my head, and slipped into darkness.

* * *

 _(Present)_

My eyes snapped open, and I shot up on my knees. My heart was beating hard in my chest, and I wiped the sweat that formed on my face, matting my messy curls to my forehead. My breaths came out heavy and ragged, as I stared up at the dark ceiling. All I could think about was the crackle of thunder and lightning, the smell of dust, the dense pitter-patter of the rain, and the blood-curling screams that tore from our throats as were were being taken from our homes, and into the stormy night.

A hoarse cry bubbled up my throat, as my hands covered my face. Arms wrapped around me instantly, embracing me and gently rocked me back and forth as I sobbed.

"You're here Noe," A familiar voice whispered softly in my ear, "It's not real, you were dreaming. You're here, I promise you..."

"Mom...Dad," I wheezed, shaking my head frantically. Something burned in my stomach, and I felt like throwing up.

"You're okay Noe." Noah continued to whisper, "I swear, it was just a dream-"

"Can you shut her up?" An irritated voice snapped, and both of us looked up at the rising heads sitting up on their beds on the other side of the dark room.

A raggedy man with a graying beard glared at us, "We don't have a lot of damn time to rest. And if she keeps shouting, she's gonna get us all punished!"

"Those robots can heard a pin drop!" A woman spoke up, her eyes widened, "What if they heard her? Oh, they're going to kill us!"

"Not if we silence _her_ first." Another man growled.

"Leave her alone," Noah snarled at them, "She's only nineteen! She can't help herself, she had a nightmare!"

" _All_ of us have nightmares!" The man with the beard snapped.

The door to our cell opened, and we all winced as it filled the large, dark room with blinding light. Gasps filled the room as all of the people on their tattered beds, sprinted away from the light, hiding in the shadows as if the light would burn them.

"Since you all seem to be in a talkative mood, you can start your shift early. Out of bed squishes!" A sharp, robotic voice snapped.

I slowly pulled away from my brother. Noah was reluctant to move from the bed, even as the others began slipping off and scrambling to the opening where the robot waited impatiently. I wasn't oblivious to the dark looks some of them shot me on the way, but I didn't care about them.

I looked back at Noah, "Thank you."

"I would kill them all before I let them hurt you." Noah said, his voice filled with unquestionable determination of the dark promise.

I shook my head, pulling some of my matted curls behind my ear, "I meant for the nightmare."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded silently.

"Did I not make myself clear to you fragging squishies?" The robot's voice growled "Get out of the room, _now_!"

I didn't even flinch at the shout, but I did slip on my old, weary boots, just as Noah finished tying his. Quickly we both exited out through the door, and into the hell our life became five years ago.

I yelped as I was unexpectedly picked up off the ground, and stared directly into fiery red optics of one of Megatron's soldiers.

The Decepticons. This one was a Seeker, I could tell from the long wings attached to his back.

"You think you can sit around and get away with it?" Skywarp sneered, gripping my waist so tightly.

"No sir! I didn't mean to, please forgive m-" My sentence was cut off when he squeezed tighter, and I found myself coughing and wheezing for air.

"Stop!" Noah called out, catching his attention.

"You dare interrupt me?" Skywarp snarled, only squeezing me tighter. Dark spots appeared before my eyes, and my chest burned for oxygen.

"Please, sir! It was my fault we were late, not hers!"

Skywarp paused for a moment, his crimson gaze turning back to me while I still wheezed for air. A few more moments of burning agony, before he loosened his grip, and I swallowed as much air as I could.

"You're lucky I allowed your pathetic existence to continue." Skywarp growled lowly, lowering me only half-way, before dropping me.

I rolled with the impact, ignoring the pain that raced up my side as I pushed myself back up. Skywarp turned around and began walking through the hall of the tunnel, and the others followed him, tossing smirks our way. Noah and I were the last to follow, both of us gripping each other's hands tightly.

* * *

Being enslaved to the Decepticons for so long had taught me to deal and mask the pain. If there was one thing the robots couldn't stand, it was showing any signs of weakness. So I hid the small limp as best as I could, dragging my dirty, worn out boots against the dirt.

I also did my best not to look at a poor young woman, who was crying loudly as her husband was executed right in front of her.

I tried my hardest not to grimace, as the woman's shirt was torn off, and was forced to endure fifty lashes by another one of our kind. And I did my best not to scowl as the man in charge of whipping her laughed maniacally.

We passed many other groups of disheveled humans, all following their Decepticon masters. None of us said anything, because we'd most likely be shot if we did. We just eyed each other, silently acknowledging our misery, and continued to walk.

We walked until the stuffy air turned even thicker, with an underlying smell of sulfur. The brightly lit halls of the underground tunnels got dimmer as we went, and finally we came to an opening of a cave. Hundreds of humans weld hammers and axes, hitting against the walls of the large cave. Today, our shift was to mine Energon, so those beasts could continue functioning.

Noah and I were in line waiting for our tools, watching as the robots on guard snarled at the humans to dig fasters. We watched as an sick, frail man dropped his axe, and a Decepticon by the name of Barricade ripped his arm off because of it.

I looked away, my burning stomach not being able to take much more.

"We can't keep living like this," Noah muttered, so quietly that I could barely hear him.

I eyed him from the corner of my vision, "What else can we do, Noah? Escape is futile. The punishment is death."

"That's only if you get caught."

I froze, my fingers only inches away from the cold metal of the axe. I turned to look at him, my eyes widened, "What are you trying to say?" I looked around for a moment, before lowering my voice, "People have actually gotten out of here _alive_?"

"I'm not entirely certain," Noah started off, "But think, when was the last time you saw Hugo Sanders?"

I knew exactly when.

"Think about it. If he had been caught, his execution would've been public."

I bit my lip, turning back around to pick up the axe. I didn't need to look up and see the calculation running through Noah's mind.

He had a plan.

* * *

 **Sorry, it's a bit grim at first for a prologue. Hope to hear your reviews!**

 **\- SeaKissed140**


	2. A Perilous Escape

**Wow, thanks so much for 8 favorites and 15 follows, and over 100 views! I really appreciate you guys reading it, even though the summary is a little sucky. I'm gonna keep working on it.**

 **CastieLunaWinchester: Oh, thank you!**

 **RoxanneRey: Thanks as well!**

 **Morte Mistrata: Lol. Me too, so thanks!**

 **99luftballonsx.o.x: I actually wasn't sure if I forgot to mention they were twins or not, so thanks for unintentionally reminding me! And I'm glad you're interested, thanks for reading!**

 **TheSarcasticKnight: Thanks! And I sure will, because the plot bunnies won't leave me alone!**

 **Sorry if the feedback seems a little repetitive, because seriously, I can't say anything else but _thanks!_ Enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

A Perilous Escape

This was it.

After a whole three weeks of planning, tonight was going to be the night.

I was at a cross between excitement and nervousness as I laid down on the hard, metal surface the robots called a "berth." My heart was racing, along with my mind as it ran over the million ways this whole thing could go wrong.

But I had faith in Noah, and I knew that if anyone was going to try and get us out of this mess, it would be him. He was strong, smart, and determined. Even when he was looking death right in the face. I loved that about my brother, and sometimes envied it. He was fierce and loud, while I was meek and quiet.

It reminded me of a book I once read a long time ago, about the yin and yang symbol. It was about how two opposites made a whole, and one not being able to exist without the other. I think in a way, it symbolized Noah and I.

The lights switched off as the door to our cell shut behind us, and everyone settled into their beds. I kept my boots on, drumming my fingers on my stomach as I stared up at the ceiling; waiting.

Waiting for the signal.

I don't know why, but the sudden image of my mother appeared in my mind. I thought back to when Noah and I were little, and she would tuck us into bed, humming a tune I'd never forget. And then I thought about our sixth birthday, where Noah and I had ended up with cake all over our faces before we even got the chance to blow the candles out. My mother was laughing as she snapped the photo of us grinning widely into the camera. I thought about when I was thirteen, and read her a poem I wrote for her on her birthday. It was the first time I ever saw her cry. Then I thought back to the last time I saw her, coming home from the rain. She kissed our heads and told us she'd be upstairs resting.

I blinked back the tears that gathered in my eyes, and tried to think about something else. Luckily, the signal came.

It was a soft, barely audible tapping sound against the wall. Noah tapped three times, and I tapped him back four times. Slowly, I crawled out of bed, and pulled out a huge bag of dirt from the mines. I carefully arranged it so that it looked like I was sleeping, facing the wall. I then crept over to Noah, who'd just finished placing his decoy.

We exchanged looks, and nodded.

Noah pressed his hands against the wall, feeling around for the small indentation we made a week ago to mark the spot. He pulled out a small blade from the mines, and began cutting. Meanwhile, I felt around for the invisible hatch. Once there was a deep enough cut, he pushed his hand into the wall, and out came with it was the locking mechanism used to keep us inside.

Quickly, Noah ripped out two wires, which would, momentarily disable to door from locking and setting off an alarm. We probably had about ten minutes before it would automatically reset. Unfortunately, it meant that the door would not open automatically. So as Noah placed it back inside the wall, and I grasped the hatch and began pulling it open. Noah joined me, and we managed to get it open just enough so that I could slip through.

I crawled into the bright hall, laying low as I checked for the Decepticon drone guard which should be on stand by. As we predicted, the drone was standing at the end of the hall, only a few yards away from the ventilation shaft that we needed.

I crawled back through, silently nodding to him. We pulled the door a little farther for Noah to get out and do the distraction. And before I could follow him, a hand grabbed my arm sternly, and yanked me back inside the room.

I had to bite my lip just to cover my scream, as I was whipped around to stare into the face of the man with the graying beard.

Panic swelled in my chest, causing my heart to beat so loud I could hear it in my ears. And I knew it was all over. He would alert the drone, and we would be executed the next day. And all of the planning and preparations we had done for the last three weeks would be meaningless. We would die, knowing that we would've never had the chance to taste freedom again.

The man's dark eyes moved from my frightful gaze to the opened door, and then back to me before narrowing coldly.

 _"Please."_ I found myself whispering, even though we weren't supposed to speak.

The man's mouth tightened into a frown, and he leaned in close, "I want in."

My eyes widened, and I opened my mouth to voice my confusion, but his hand quickly covered my mouth. He raised an index finger above his lips with his other hand, and turned me around, pushing me through the door.

By the time we were out, the distraction had went off.

"Hold your breath." I instructed the man quickly.

A few months ago during mining, Noah had found a Cybertronian weapon. It was as small as our fist, and meant to be used as some kind of bullet for Cybertronians. It was used to slowly corrode metal into nothing, but with the combined efforts of the sulfur and oxygen, it corroded metal in up to three minutes. And because the drone was fully metal, Noah predicted it would rust him from the inside out, and slowly suffocated him until it reached his life force. And since he didn't have a spark, it would be much more easier.

The only problem with the weapon was that it was still poisonous because of the extreme amounts of sulfur, so we had cloths to cover ourselves. The drone was down within minutes, it's dark blue armor quickly rusting into a copper brown. It twitched violently, but other than that, it did not make a sound.

Noah turned back to us, the cloth tied around his face, and his eyes widened as he saw the man behind us.

"He wanted in." I said quickly, because we didn't have the time to argue. The drone's shift would be ending soon, and someone would come around the corner to discover it.

Noah just nodded, and turned back to the ventilation shaft. His hands pulled out the screws that he had untightened a few days ago, and I helped him take it off. The man crawled in first coughing, and then I crawled in next. Noah re-tightened the screws on the shaft, and pulled it back into place before closing it.

Now, was for the most difficult part of the plan. The Decepticons kept us in prison far underground in a network of tunnels, and our best way out would be the ventilations since the air needed to be regularly filtered for humans to survive down there. But as brilliant as Noah was, he nor I could really predict how far we had to travel to get to the surface. We weren't even sure how far underground we were. We could be crawling around for hours, days, _weeks_. And unfortunately, time was not a luxury we had at the moment.

The ventilation shaft became darker as we moved away from the bright halls. It was so much to the point that we barely see the silhouettes of ourselves. We were basically shooting in the dark, and the only sound of reassurance was Noah's steady breathing behind me.

"You kids couldn't pick an easier way to escape?" The man whispered harshly, huffing it out between breaths.

"There's not a lot of ways to escape the tunnel. Too many motion sensors, cameras, and Decepticons. There's too many interferences, and we wouldn't have made it past the second level."

"How do you know all of that?" The man snapped, seeming to be slightly put out by the fact that he was being chastised by a teenage boy.

"I've spent years observing those 'Cons, watching their technology and grasping a basic understanding of how it all works. The ventilations was going to be our best getaway, it is the only thing untouched because it would take too many resources that the Decepticons don't have to secure it. Not to mention, it leads a direct pathway to the surface, where all the fumes need to be released." Noah said matter-o-factly, and I could imagine him rolling his eyes like the man should already know all of these things.

The man muttered something lowly under his breath, but other than that, did not respond. I smiled, moving some of my curls out of the way so I could see better. But the smile dropped when a blaring alarm started going off.

"The body's been discovered, we need to move faster." Noah said.

We crawled faster, coming to a larger opening in the shafts. It was split in three directions. The only good thing was that the shaft was large enough for us to stand up in. The screeching alarm seemed to be getting louder, and worriedly I glanced at Noah.

"Which one?" I asked.

Noah didn't even hesitate. He grabbed my hand, and we ran to the first opening. The man reluctantly followed us.

"Hey!" He shouted, "Do you even know where the hell you're going?!"

"Doesn't matter," Noah said firmly, "We're escaping no matter what."

" _Outpost five to Decepticon Command,"_ We heard a deep voice right below us shout, " _Three slaves have escaped. Two male, one female. One of the guarding drone has been found, completely rusted from the inside out. Be on the lookout."_

I could feel my hands starting to shake, and Noah's squeezed mine softly in a comforting way. We couldn't talk, we were right above an outpost room, which meant that we had at least made it to the second level.

We had made it to another opening in the shafts. I opened my mouth to ask, but was cut off as I was elbow from behind and staggered forward, nearly falling flat on my face. Noah pulled me back up, before I could fall.

"Move out the way!" The man snapped as he shoved me out of the way, and began running towards the one directly in front of us.

"You son of a-" Noah sneered halfway, but was cut off when a patch of light flooded the dark shafts. I winced as the man dropped, and fell.

There were openings?

I couldn't even do more than gasp as the man fell to his doom, before Noah pulled me away, and we ran for the third shaft. Now we were really shooting in the dark. If there were openings we can't see, we could be dropped at any moment.

 _"They're in the vents!"_ A voice cried from above us, and I tried my best not to panic. Even as my heart started racing, and my hands became shakier.

Not only a few seconds later did the sound of horribly screeching metal filled the shaft, and I cried out as I tried to cover my ears. They were breaking into the vents to try and look for us.

We ran even faster than before, and I tried my best to keep up with his fast pace. My feet were nearly stumbling over each other, but I didn't dare let go of his hand. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened to that man. Did he survive the fall? I shuddered to think what would happen to him if he did managed to survive a twenty-feet drop. He may have been an asshole to us, but _nobody_ deserves to suffer such a fate the Decepticons would give him.

The punishment for attempting to escape was death. And it was a gruesome one. They always made them public; all of us would be forced to attend so that it would strike fear in us and persuade us not to escape. The last time I had attended an execution, it was for a young man who was caught trying to escape. They had first, beat him to death, before tying him on to a large target, and the Decepticons took turns blasting him to death with their guns.

I kept my eyes trained on the ground the whole time.

I remember a woman who used to be with our group, before she was killed in a mine explosion. She'd say that death was inevitable, and it was only foolish to accelerate it. And at first, I did believe her. I thought that we were all doomed to this evil, and there was no way to escape it.

But now, running hand in hand with my twin brother, I realized something. I wasn't going to sit here, and let these beings have control over my life. It was _my_ life, and it only belonged to me.

Noelle Reyes was going to be a slave to no one.

And if that meant that I had to die to get my freedom, then so be it. And I knew that Noah felt the same way.

We were halfway through the ventilation, when suddenly, another ear-splitting screech of metal being torn erupted. And out of it, shot a large clawed hand. It gripped down on the floor of the shaft, ripping it down and collapsing the interior.

I collapsed to my knees as the ground shook violently. I was reminded of that moment from so long ago, when our house had been invaded. But I shook the thought from my head, and looked around. The interior was barely holding itself together, and in the under a pile of torn and sparking metal, was Noah.

His legs were completely crushed under the metal, and a sharp piece had impaled him somewhere in the torso. I cried out as I ran over to him, lifting his head gently into my hands.

"Noah? Noah!" I screamed, "Please Noah, wake up!"

Slowly, his eyes opened and he coughed out blood. _No…_

"Noe," He said, his voice horribly hoarse, "Run."

"No!" I cried, the tears already slipping down my cheeks, "No! _No!_ I can't leave you like this!"

"You have to escape, you need to be free." He mumbled, his voice wavering as more blood began to soak through his shirt.

"It's not worth being free if I don't have you by my side! Here, I can help you." I said shaking my head. I moved over to his torso, and tried to pull the metal rod out, but he clutched my arm weakly, stopping me.

"I'm dying Noelle…"

"No!" I cried, "No, stop talking like that! You're not gonna die! You can't! This was _your_ plan, you wanted to be free more than either of us!"

"I wanted _you_ to be free," He said, moving his head so that his dark eyes were locked with my teary ones, "I never wanted you to have this life, Noelle."

"Please," I sniffled, " _Please_ let me help you."

The hand on my arm slowly moved its way down to my own, and he squeezed it tightly. My lips quivered, and I shakily brought my other hand up to wipe the tears blurring my eyesight.

"You need to run, run and never look back. You have to escape. And if it's not for yourself, then do it for me. Please Noelle, promise me you'll run."

"H-How can you e-expect me to live without you?" I sobbed, "You're all I have left in this world. You're my brother. My _twin_ brother!" To lose Noah, would be like losing half of myself.

He coughed painfully again, and took a moment to inhale an unsteady breath, "Promise me."

"I-I…" I stuttered, feeling the tears come down again.

His grip on my hand became so tight it felt like he was crushing my hands, " _Promise_ me, Noelle. Promise me you'll run, you'll find a way to escape, and have a better life. Promise me you won't let all of this be in vain."

"I promise!" I screamed, squeezing my eyes shut as more tears rolled down my cheeks, "I promise!"

The grip softened, and I opened my eyes again to stare down at him.

A tear ran down his cheek, "I love you Noe."

The grip slackened completely.

"No, _no_!" I sobbed, shaking him. "Noah, please, don't leave me!" I pulled the rod out of his body, but he still didn't get up, "No! Noah please, no! I need you, don't leave me alone, Noah you're all I have left!"

He was silent.

I sobbed, even harder than before, bringing his head up to my neck, wrapping my arms around his waist in an embrace. I sobbed, not caring at all that the blood on his shirt had stained my own shirt. The sirens of the alarms and all the turmoil from above had swirled into a blur of distorted sounds. For what felt like an eternity, I sat there crying.

Crying over my dead brother.

It was in that moment, that I felt like a part of me had died with him. That part, somewhere deep down inside me was gone. And I was all by myself in this world, and truly _alone_.

Suddenly, the distorted sounds become crystal clear again. I was snapped out of the haze, and remembered the promise to him. As much as it killed me inside, and as much as I wanted to lay down next to him and just die, I couldn't break that promise. I owed it to him to escape this hell.

Slowly, I pulled his body from out of the wreckage, and smoothed the ruffled hair out of his face. I crossed his arms over his chest, and leant down to give him one, final goodbye kiss.

"I love you too." I whispered shakily, trying to ignore the aching pain in my chest.

Slowly, I got up to my feet, trying to control the shakiness in my hands. I took one last look at him, memorizing his face, before running. I ran as fast I could, blindly through the vents. Even when my legs started aching with pain, and my chest started hurting, I kept running.

I didn't look back.

* * *

Somehow, by some miracle, I had managed to make it all the way to the last level. Underneath me, the floor wasn't covered in dirt, but glossy metal, and the air was ten times more cleaner to breathe in. There were more higher-ranking Decepticons walking through the halls.

I traveled more through the shaft, and flinched when I heard a deep rumbling shout.

 _"You fools! How could you let them escape?!"_ A deep voice bellowed.

 _"We are sorry, Lord Megatron! We did not think that they were capable enough to take out a drone!"_ One cried, a familiar voice. It was Skywarp.

" _Just because they are puny does not mean they are stupid!"_

" _Please Lord Megatron, have mercy! We did manage to capture one of the prisoners."_ Another voice pointed out.

 _"And what about the other two?"_

It was silent, and my heart skipped a beat as I was reminded of Noah. Quickly, I started moving again trying to push away the weighing thoughts of my brother. As I ventured farther, the shaft became smaller. And it was to the point, that I had to begin crawling again.

I crawled for what felt like hours until I noticed a band of light. A small dose of hope surged in me, but I froze, and narrowed my eyes warily. This could be trap. They knew that we were up in the ventilation shaft.

Cautiously, I crawled towards the band of light, which grew larger and more brighter. The air was so clean, and my skin was warm, tingling with an unknown sensation.

I was getting closer...and closer.

I stopped, only a few feet away from the vent. I could hear something...was that birds? Could this actually be…?

I crawled as fast as I could, my hands pressed against the vent.

All around me was rich, dark green plants. Tall skinny trees towered around, and dark brown soil as well. I couldn't believe it.

I had made it.

 _Run…_ I could hear my brother's soft whisper in the back of my mind, _Run and never look back…_

I squeezed through the vent with the best of my ability, not even caring anymore for trying to be stealthy. I climbed down the large rock that the Decepticons used as a hiding place. And I collapsed to my feet when they touch the soft soil. My hands dug into the soil, and I looked up at the late setting sun, letting it soak into my skin.

It only lasted about a few seconds before pain burned in my side. A Cybertronian gun had gone off, and I swerved out of the way before it blasted me to pieces. But I wasn't fast enough, and it nicked me on the side. I moaned in pain as I pressed my hand down to my left side. When I brought it back, my whole hand was stained red.

My eyes widened, and I threw a glance back at the robot who shot me. It wasn't anything like the ones I've seen before. It was much smaller, but still enormous to my size. And it looked like a long, black, robotic panther with one, crimson eye. It snarled, baring rows of sharp long fangs as it stalked closer to me.

I got up to my feet as quickly as I can, and began running again. It growled as it chased after me, it's claws shaking the ground. I ran directly into the forest, running between trees as it fired off it's gun mounted on it's spine.

The burning pain in my side only increased as I ran, and I ripped out a long piece of cloth from my sleeve, and wrapped it around my side as best as I could. Towards the direction I was running in, I noticed a steep drop. I slid to a stop, staring down below.

It was at least a fifteen foot drop.

I had to think, and I had to think fast. I could hear the Cybertronian beast approaching. I took my chances, and jumped off.

I pretended that I was being tormented by Skywarp again, and that he decided to drop me again out of nowhere. I braced myself for impact, and as much it hurt, I rolled with it. I winced at the sickening crunch that came along with it.

My mind ached with pain, and I bit down on my lip to keep from crying out. I crawled over to a huddle of short trees and bushes, waiting. I waited for at least twenty minutes, before I slowly pulled myself back to my feet. Everything ached, and my head felt heavy, but I trekked on.

* * *

It wasn't until night time that I had made it out of the forest, and into the closest town there was. I had jumped over the large metal fence, nearly falling on my face as I stumbled over. I limped out of the alleyway, and into the street. It wasn't as deserted as I thought it would've been. People lined the sidewalks, walking and talking. There were stores alongside of them too, and traffic.

Just where the hell am I?

Food. I needed food, and water. So I would look around for that first.

I turned around, and nearly slammed right into someone, if their arms hadn't caught me at the last second. My mind spun, and I felt dizzy.

"Woah there, are you okay?" He seemed to looked down at my clothes, and his eyes widened, "What happened to you?"

I looked up at the man who was speaking to me. He had short brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a gray shirt with jeans. He had his wallet out, which he must've been looking in before I bumped into him. My eyes glanced at the name written on it:

Lennox.

It was the last thing I remembered, before passing out.

* * *

 **Sorry to anyone who got attached to Noah. I know, I'm a horrible person. I almost wanted to save him though, because honestly I got really sad writing that part. I guess since it summer time, maybe the updates can be every Tuesday? Or every other Tuesday? I'm not sure yet, but I really wanted to get this chapter out. Sorry for any mistakes, I can't catch 'em all. Please review!**

 **\- SeaKissed140**


	3. A Surprising Encounter

**Thanks again for so many favorites and follows! I'm so glad you're liking my story so far!**

 **Don't judge me I'm a Fangirl: Yes, I did. Both Lennox and Epps, and I am so excited. I missed those two** ** _so_** **much, they were so funny together and always made me laugh! I can't wait for the movie. It's rumored that Barricade is also coming back! *insert fangirling here***

 **Morte Mistrata: Yeah, sorry for that :P**

 **CastieLunaWinchester: Aww, sorry! I know...I feel bad too! Oh yes, Soundwave's symbiote. His name is Ravage. Yep, you're going to find out in this chapter!**

 **Sapphire-Starz17: Thank you!**

 **99luftballonsx.o.x: Thank you. Yes, I know, I'm sorry Noah died. I hope you like where it's going!**

* * *

Chapter 2:

A Surprising Encounter

The first thing that came to mind was _light_.

It was such a blinding white that my eyes winced, and squinted as they adjusted to it. The next thing that came to mind was the soft caress of cool air against my skin, and then, the oddly clean, sterile air. My eyes finally adjusted to the light, and I peered around the room curiously.

I was in a hospital room.

But how?

I glanced down at the thin, white sheet covering my lower body. Curiously, I lifted it up to see the large, purple-ish bruise surrounding the stitches on my side. I took a shaky breath, my stomach churning at the gruesome sight, before pulling the covers back on top of me

I shook my head, trying to remember entering myself here.

The door across from me creaked open, and I gasped, feeling myself shrinking back into the bed a little bit. A man poked his head through the door, and spotted me before he opened it fully to let himself in. I tensed as he came into the room, even though somewhere in the back of my head was telling me he was familiar. Everything felt groggy in my mind, and my brain felt like it was pounding against my skull.

"Hey," He said softly, bending down to be at my eye level, "How are you holding up?"

"Who a-are you?" I asked shakily, before glancing around and adding, "W-Where am I?"

"My name's Will," He continued in that same, gentle tone, "You fainted in my arms last night. You lost a lot of blood, so I called the ambulance."

Suddenly, it clicked in my head. The man from last night when I was wandering around, limping in the night from the escape. My breath hitched as the flashback of Noah laying on the ground coughing up blood ran across my vision. I had to cover my mouth just to not scream as the tears gathered in my eyes. My brother, the only person I had left in this cruel world, was gone. I hiccupped a sob as a few tears slid down my cheeks.

"Hey," Will said, grabbing my hand in a comforting way, "It's going to be okay."

I shook my head frantically, "N-No! He's gone!"

"Who is he?" Will asked.

"M-My brother," I wheezed through sobs, "He died!"

His warm eyes pooled with sadness and sympathy. He was silent while I cried, one hand grasping my hand while the other one soothing rubbed circles on my back. I ended up bent over him, crying into his shoulder, so much to the point it felt like I couldn't breathe.

Once again, it felt like another eternity has passed before my sobbing subsided. And once they did, Will pulled away slowly, pulling a strand of curly dark hair behind my ear as I hiccupped again. It was silent for a few minutes, before he spoke up again.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asked again.

My eyes were puffy and felt itchy as I tried to concentrate on his face, "N-Noelle."

He nodded, his eyebrows scrunched together for a second, looking like he was deciding something, "Are you feeling well enough to tell me what happened?"

All the memories raced across my mind again, and for a second, I wanted to scream at him. But then, I remembered my promise to Noah, and how I would escape this misery and start anew. And somewhere deep down, I felt like this man could help me.

"I...I escaped, " I said, swallowing hard.

"Escaped what?" Will pried gently.

I stared down at my fingers, "The Decepticons."

I glanced up to see his reaction, which I expected was confusion since he probably had no idea what a 'Decepticons' were. But I was slightly taken aback when his eyes widened with horror and his face drained of color.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Did he know who I was talking about? Has he been in contact with the heinous robots before?

A sudden burst of relief swelled on my chest at the thought of not sounding crazy. And I was almost tempted to ask, but then I paused.

If he knew about the Decepticons, there was a chance he could be working for them. I highly doubted the Decepticons would do such a wide search for one missing slave, but if they did it wouldn't be a surprise if they sent one of the human traitors to capture me.

 _Remain calm_ , I told myself firmly, even though my muscles stiffened in panic, _keep acting natural until he leaves._

Hopefully, he will leave.

Will seemed to finally snap out of the horror that transfixed him. He met my eyes briefly with a look of such sadness that I almost pitied him.

He rose to his knees, "I'll be right back."

Once the door shut gently behind him, I whipped the covers off of my legs. I grunted, ignoring the pain as I shifted my body enough so that my legs were dangling over the med. I looked around, trying to come up with an idea.

Nothing was surfacing, and I was running out of time.

I needed to hurry.

"Think damnit," I swore lowly, my nails digging into the thin, uncomfortable bed sheets, "Think like Noah. He'd _know_ what to do."

I glanced up at the sounds of soft tweets from a bird and turned to the window on the other side of the room. Two little brown birds were standing on the windowsill, they're shadows casted down on the floor with the sunlight.

The window was unlocked.

I stared back at the ghastly wound on my side, then the silent door, and then back at the slightly cracked open window. Judging by the height of the building a few feet away from the window, I was on a floor high, and it wasn't going to be fun climbing down.

But I made a promise to my brother. I'd run as fast and as long as possible until I can escape this madness, even if it kills me. So with that newfound determination, I lowered my legs gingerly to the ground, and almost collapsed with pain when I put weight on my left leg.

Burning hot pain bloomed when I bent over to console my foot. And I ended up falling to the cold, glossy floor. I took in deep, ragged breaths, trying to cool my skin down from the fiery pain that erupted. As soon as it didn't feel like I would explode anymore, I pulled my left leg over my right, and stared down at the swollen, red ankle.

I think I just sprained it.

I cursed lowly to myself, before glancing back at the window. The birds were still there, but they no longer tweeted and chirped excitedly. Their small, dark beady eyes were on me as I huffed on the floor.

I snorted, "I don't supposed you two could fly me over to the ground?"

The bird closest to the windowsill cocked its head. And then they both spread their wings, flapping around for a little bit, as if taunting me with the fact that they were free.

And they were.

They could go wherever they wanted and see the world from breathtaking views. A pang of jealousy and sadness overwhelmed me, because deep down inside, it was what I wanted to. I wanted to be able to go wherever I want, and do what I wanted, without constantly looking over my shoulder to see if the Decepticons would get me. I didn't want to be paranoid, and slip into insanity waiting for them to find me.

I didn't want to be imprisoned anymore.

And my only chance of freedom, as unpleasant as it was, was through that window. Slowly, I got back up to my feet, using the wall as support as I clumsily limped over to the window. I winced every time my stitches stretched, or the numbing pain in my swollen ankle bloomed when I put too much pressure on it.

By the time my hands made it to the windowsill, the birds flew away. I grunted again, hobbling my other leg over before taking in a deep breath. My fingers slipped under the tiny crack, and pushed it open until it was only a few inches from the top. I relished in the sunlight that soaked into my skin, and the soft, cool air that swept through the widened window. I then shifted to lean over the window, peering down at the bottom. There was a low parking garage behind me, with a few scattered cars and a large H painted in blue for hospital.

I pulled my good leg over to sill first, steadying myself just as the door opened again. My gaze snapped to Will, who had just gotten off the phone. He looked over at the tousled sheets, his eyes widened in panic as he gasped, before slowly, his gaze turned towards me and his eyes widened even more to the point I'm sure it wasn't natural.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"What does it look like I'm trying to do?!" I snapped, feeling the frustration mixing with panic.

"Get down, before you fall and kill yourself!"

"I've been dropped at worse heights." I muttered, trying to pull my other leg over.

"Oh, no you don't!" Will grumbled, eating up the distance with his longer legs, and wrapped his arms around my thin waist, pulling me off the window.

"No!" I shrieked, trying to kick him with my good leg, "Stop! I'm not going back there!"

"You were severely dehydrated, malnourished, and lost a lot of blood. You need to rest."

"Stop lying to me!" I cried, feeling a tear slip past my cheek again, "You're just going to take me back to that…that _nightmare_!"

Will paused in his movement towards the bed, "Are you talking about the Decepticons? You'd think I'd take you back there?"

He seemed shocked, and slightly offended by my accusation.

I wiped the tear from my cheek, "I don't know. I _barely_ know you. And you seemed to know who the Decepticons were. W-What else am I supposed to believe?"

He sighed softly, walking forward and laying me back on the bed. He then sat down next to me, and as much as my brain told me to move, my body did not. I stared up at his soft brown eyes, as he looked at me.

"Do you know who the Autobots are?" He asked gently.

I shook my head.

"Well, they are another group of Cybertronian-"

My eyes widened, "There's _more_ of them?!"

Will nodded, "Yes, but hear me out. These are the good guys. The Decepticons want to take over the world, and enslave everyone as you know. But the Autobot's don't. They believe in the right of freedom for all sentient beings, and so they fight with us, to protect humanity from them."

He looked back at me, and I looked away, "How do you know all of this?"

"Well, that's because I've met them in person," My eyes widened at that. "And I've also been fighting beside them ever since." He leaned in, grabbing my hand softly, "I know you're confused right now. You're frightened, and traumatized by the death of your brother, and whatever atrocities you had to face as your time as a prisoner. But trust me when I say this; I can help you. _We_ can help you. The Autobot's duty is the protect and defend humans against the Decepticons. We can keep you safe."

My head swarmed as my mind tried to comprehend. For over five years, I've only known Cybertronians to be despicable, bloodthirsty, manipulative, evil creatures who used lower, weaker species like humans to do whatever they want. The only thing they caused was death and destruction, and because of them, I had my whole family ripped away from me. Nothing could describe the amount of burning hatred I had for them, even if I was terrified of them.

It was hard for me to imagine the good, righteous version Will had described. Especially when every agonizing memory I had from my imprisonment kept flashing in my mind.

So much misery, pain, and _death_.

 _Make it stop!_ I cried out inside my head. _Just make it stop!_

"Noelle." A voice called, it sounded like my brother.

Warm hands were around me, embracing me softly as they whispered into my ear, "Noelle…"

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up panting.

"Noelle? Are you okay?" Will asked worriedly.

I slowly nodded, "What happened to me?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I thought you fell asleep because you were tired so I let you, but then you started to sweat, and writhe and scream."

I took another long breath, wiping my forehead which was slightly moist with prespiration. "I...I don't know what happened."

"It sounds like she is going through PTSD." Another voice spoke up, and I turned to see a man in a white lab-coat approaching us.

He had cropped red hair, with glasses, and blue eyes. I kept staring at his eyes, the blue hue was so deep, yet strangely bright at the same time. It was as if it was glowing faintly. And as the blue-eyed doctor approached us, he past through the sunlight pouring into the room from the window. And just faintly, for only a moment, I could see the door _through_ him. My eyes widened, and my lips parted with a silent gasp.

For a second, he looked to be _transparent_.

There was something off about this man, and a sense of dread pooled in my stomach.

My muscles tensed in response, before Will calmly whispered, "It's okay. This is your doctor."

Will then looked up at the doctor, "What is that?"

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It is common for patients after witnessing or living through a terrifying event. Symptoms are nightmares, flashbacks, uncontrollable thoughts about the events, and severe anxiety." The doctor explained, before looking through a set of pills, and pulling out one that was tube-shaped. It was half red and half orange.

"What are those?" I muttered worriedly, still nervous around this strange doctor.

"SSRI. Medication, to help you." The doctor informed with a kind smile, filling up a small paper cup with water, and handing it to me.

I stared at the pill in my hand, before glancing back at Will. He nodded softly. I took the pill and washed it down with the water, feeling my dry throat being refreshed as I swallowed the cool water.

"Now Major Lennox," The doctor said, turning to Will, "There is some things we need to discuss before the girl is released. Allow her to rest for right now."

By the time the door shut behind him, my vision went to darkness.

* * *

 **Sorry it's a little short. And I actually did do a little research on the pill for PTSD and it does cause drowsiness. Just incase anyone thought it was weird she just passed out when they left. Anywho, thank you so much for reading! Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **\- SeaKissed140**


	4. A Revelation of Robots

**Sorry that I didn't update that other Tuesday. Life got caught up in the way. The last chapter was a little unintentionally short, so I hope this makes up for that.**

 **Transformersfan1: Thank you!**

 **Makkenna Witwicky: Thank you, I'm glad you find it interesting! It means a lot.**

 **TatteredAngel52: Thank you! I loved all your suggestions, which are great because they are perfect for a character like Noelle. I didn't know about that one about Epps. That's pretty interesting.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! LOL, no you're not evil at all! His heroe's death was needed to kickstart a change in Noelle.**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: You're welcome :)**

 **BIackrose13: Oh thank you! Glad to hear you like it so far.**

 **Blackrose3107: Thanks!**

 **Morte Mistrata: Yes, but keep in mind that Noelle is weak (from her injuries), and exhausted from physical and emotion stress. It was hard to make it longer because there wasn't really anything else to add. I just ended it at in awkward place, and for that, I'm sorry.**

 **This fic takes place a few months after the second movie. Which I forgot to mention last chapter. Whoops.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

A Revelation of Robots

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up, looking around in the dimmed darkness. For a second, my heart lurched as I thought I was back in that dark cell underneath the ground, and hidden away from any hope of freedom. And I flinched as a figure stirred, rising from their seat to come closer to me.

I opened my mouth to scream.

"Hey," That familiar voice muttered softly, "It's okay. It's just me, remember? Will."

Will.

The man who saved me. I only relaxed slightly, but I didn't keep my wary gaze off of him as he moved to sit at the edge of the bed again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, a hint of grogginess still in his voice.

Honestly, I felt terrified. I averted my gaze, staring down at the covers, "A little better."

In the darkness, I could see his smile. "That's good to hear. You've been released about an hour ago, so in the morning, we'll be leaving."

I nodded, still staring down at the thin covers. Silence had filled the air, but neither of us had gone back to sleep. I wouldn't be able to if I tried, my body was wired to wake up at a specific time, be it by my nightmares or the Decepticons fetching us.

A long, cold tremor ran through me at the thought of them again. The nightmares buried deep in a corner of my mind threatened to release itself, and I panicked. I had to keep myself distracted, I couldn't think too long or they would consume me whole.

"Why were you there that night?" I asked quietly, before glancing up at Will to see his reaction.

He seemed taken aback, and I wasn't surprised. I figured that if we were being transported to the base, that wasn't the reason for his appearance in the town. A part of me deep down did believe him when he said he didn't work for the Decepticons, but I was still curious.

He stared at me for a moment, before running his fingers through his hair tiredly, "Um, actually I was just coming back from visiting my family."

"Family?" I asked, even if the word made my chest burned. I had to keep myself distracted.

He nodded slowly, "Yeah. I've got a wife, and a beautiful baby girl. Her name's Annabelle. She just learned how to walk, already grabbing things and knocking other stuff down." He seemed to freeze, and his eyes widened as he shook his head, "I'm sorry...it must be hard for you, since your brother-"

I shook my head quickly, "No." He still seemed reluctant, so I gave him a small, barely there smile, "I'd like to hear more about her."

Will was still slow to speak again, eyeing me curiously, "Well, she's got blonde hair. And the biggest, blue eyes like, ever. They're like two watery pools you could get lost in forever. She's got these cute, chubby cheeks that are dimpled when she smiles, And her laugh…" Will chuckled softly, "It's like music to my ears. The most beautiful sound on this Earth."

I smiled again, this time more genuine. There was just something about Will, the warmth that seemed to radiate off of him was infectious, along with his kind caring eyes. I now understood why he was so interested in my health. To him, I was just a lost, broken teenage girl. And as a father, he wanted to do anything he could to help me.

It was in that moment, that I knew I could fully trust him.

For a moment, the dark memories backed themselves back into a corner of my mind. Relief pooled in my chest, and my smile became bigger.

"She sounds delightful." I said.

Will nodded, the dazed smile on his face was amusing. He seemed to snap out of it a moment later, and slid off my bed, "Well, I've kept you up long enough. You should get some more rest."

"I can't." I muttered.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

I bit my lip, "This...this was about the time they'd wake us up for our shifts."

He immediately knew who _'they'_ referred to and nodded, "Well, if we're both running on military time, I can call them to get us earlier."

I nodded, and he stepped out of the room again

I pondered Will's word, imagining what his family was like. How happy his daughter made him. I knew that was exactly the life Noah wanted for me, but as much as I tried, I couldn't imagine it.

I was too damaged, and weak.

How could I ever have _that?_

A small tear slipped down my cheek, leaving a warm, wet streak in its wake. This was just yet another thing the Decepticons took from me, that I couldn't ever get back.

* * *

They had transported me on the plane in a wheelchair, even though I kept insisting I could walk. Will wouldn't have any of it, and threatened to strap me down if I didn't cooperate, which I snorted at. Despite the somber feeling of going to a location where more giant robots were, I was relieved to get out of the foreboding hospital room.

By the time we landed at the base, the sky was scattered with stars. The moon casted an alabaster glow around itself, and lit the path from the ramp to an opened hangar. Soldiers stood around me, blocking me from really trying to figure out where I was, which had me slightly on edge. But I kept myself calm, knowing that Will was here and he wouldn't go through all this trouble to have me hurt.

The wind picked up, sweeping past my bare arms and sprouting goosebumps. It wasn't absolutely freezing, but it was cold enough to make me wish I had chosen to bring a sweater. Will had brought me spare clothes after his call, and I changed before we left the hospital.

I was relieved when the chill melted away as I was rolled inside the hangar. A dark skinned man, and a few more soldiers had met us on the inside. Once he glanced at Will, he grinned, flashing perfect pearly white teeth as he greeted him with a handshake.

"Will, I love you man, I really do. But you have the worst timing for things ever." He groaned, and Will chuckled.

"What? Still trying to catch some beauty sleep?" Will joked lightly.

The man glared at him, "Hell yeah. Unlike you, some people _value_ sleep."

"I put you in charge while I was out, this is what happens when you're in charge. Deal with it." He said with a roll of his eyes, before turning to me, bringing all the attention on me.

I resisted the urge to squirm away from the gazes as they heavily scrutinized me. I couldn't blame them for staring; I was a nineteen year old girl, probably looking like a deer in headlights in a wheelchair. But I still didn't like the attention.

I hated it.

I had been like that since I was young. As the quieter twin, I never really felt compatible to anyone. I was always scared to talk to people, and I didn't really have any friends. My only real friend was Noah, because he was the only one compatible. He would be the only one on this Earth that would truly understand me, and at the time, I didn't see a reason for having anyone else.

"Robert, this is Noelle," Will introduced, "Noelle, this is my best friend, and close colleague; Robert."

"Nice to meet you." I muttered quietly, not quite meeting his eyes. There was so many of them on me, I wish they would just look away.

"Pleasures all mine." He nodded as he came to shake my hand, his grip was warm and firm.

"Rob fought side by side with me, we met the Autobots at the same time." Will further explained, and I nodded.

Will inclined his head to the soldiers, and most of them dispersed. But for some reason, it still felt like I was being watched. A shiver of dread rolled down my spine, and I clenched the sides of the wheelchair until my knuckles turned white.

It was then that I noticed something peculiar in this hangar. There were several unusual cars parked along the side. A red and blue Semi, A large black Topkick, A yellow Hummer, a silver Corvette, and three Harley Davidson motorcycles. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. The black truck and the Hummer could be of use, but the others just seemed irregular.

 _Too_ irregular.

My eyes widened. _Unless…_

"They're in here aren't they?" I said, interrupting whatever Will and Robert were talking about.

They exchanged a long, uneasy glance before looking back at me, and I already had my answer. My heart started to pick up in my chest. My hands were moist with sweat, and I wiped them on the jeans I pulled on, but it couldn't stop the anxiety swelling in my chest.

"Are you sure you're ready, Noelle?" Will asked, assessing my reaction. He frowned.

I nodded silently.

Was I really ready? It seemed like everything was going by suddenly, _too_ suddenly.

Yet still I kept strong, even as Will looked in the direction of the red and blue Semi. The familiar sounds of the transforming sequence made me flinch, and the memories seem to lurk past the hidden door I tried to keep them behind. I kept my eyes trained on the ground, trying not to picture the pain and doom that was usually associated with those sounds.

The transforming stopped, and I finally looked up. Even though I had been with them before, they're appearance never seemed to stop leaving me in a kind of terrified awe. They all stood at different heights, all different colors as they circled us. It made me feel trapped in, and I was half-startled by Will's hand squeezing my shoulder. As if to silently say; _don't worry, I'm here for you._

I glimpsed at each of them, immediately finding differences between them and the Cons. Most of them had long, sharp claws for fingers, while theirs were more blunt. And while the Decepticons had more jagged, spiky armor, the Autobot's were relatively flat and smooth. But the most striking difference was their optic color.

For so long I was used to seeing a deep, crimson red. But theirs were a soft blue, and as I peered at them more closely, I noticed that none of them had the same shade. They were all slightly different shades in the spectrum of blue, some a bright, pale blue, while others a more dark, navy one.

I found my gaze ending up on the tallest one, which was the Semi. There was something about the Semi that I couldn't quite grasp. He was easily the same size of Megatron, but he didn't stand in a menacing or intimidating way that demanded power and fear over others. He stood tall and proud, with regalness pouring off from every inch of his frame.

"Noelle," Will spoke up again, but I didn't look at him. I couldn't break my gaze away from him for a second. "This is their leader; Optimus Prime."

The awe had faded, and wariness mixed with the anxiety settled in. I haven't forgotten what beings like them can do to us. I dropped my gaze back to the ground and my mouth pressed into a hard line. It didn't matter what Will said about them, I couldn't trust them until I knew for myself that they were truly who they said they were. In my peripheral vision, Optimus bent down to be more at our level, and I was reminded how tiny we really were compared to them.

With one hand resting on his knee, and the other one on the ground, he spoke, "Hello Noelle."

The baritone of his voice had taken me by surprise, but I was careful not to show it. It was deep, strangely for even a robot. It sounded almost tender.

I just nodded, still watching the ground.

"We have been informed of your situation, and I as the leader of the Autobot want to apologize for all of the trauma you may have suffered at the hands of the Decepticons. And tarnishing your beliefs about Cybertronians." He spoke, with something akin to sadness in his voice.

The memories lurched, and I trembled as a cold shiver passed down my spine again. If it was even possible, I squeezed the sides of the wheelchair harder.

"We are the Autobots, and our sole mission is to protect and defend the humans against the Decepticons." Optimus said, in that soft, gentle voice that Will used, "We do not wish to bring you harm in any way. We want to protect you."

"How?" I asked so quietly, it was barely a whisper.

His deep voice rumbled in a way that made me feel uncomfortable, "In any way we can."

I shook my head, "How can I trust you? _Why_ should I trust you? One wrong step, and you could kill us. Why do you even want to protect us? What good are we for you?"

Optimus did not seem phased by my sharp questions, or my glare as my fingers practically shook. So much emotions were stirred, and memories had been dug up just by the sight of him. My chest swelled with a burning ache, and I could feel the tears coming.

"The human race is young, and inexperienced. There is much your species still need to learn. It was our fault that the Decepticons had chased the Allspark we shot out into space to your home planet,so it is our duty to protect it. To protect every single human being until our last breath."

I frowned, mulling it over.

"Noelle," He said softly, "You do not have to be afraid of us. You can look at us."

"We weren't allowed to make eye contact with them unless directly requested." The words felt numb and dull on my tongue, as I repeated one of the many lessons I learned in captivity. The punishment was always so cruel for the simplest things.

"We are not the Decepticons." Optimus said, a dangerous edge taking on his voice, and I winced. He must have noticed, because he apologized a moment later, "My apologies. I did not mean to upset you further, I just want you to know that there will be no punishment for looking at us when you speak. You can look at us when you are ready."

Slowly, I looked up at him. My eyes immediately darted to his optics, it was such a brilliant sapphire. His pale blue optics looked wise beyond the years, and only carried the strong gaze of a leader.

Noah had flashed in my mind. He was a strong leader like that. My last memory of him, bloodied and coughing as he bled out in my arms, and there was nothing I could do about it. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. The aching pain in my chest wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried. There was a void where my other half should've been, and without both parts of me, I could never be whole.

 _"Noelle!"_ A voice snapped me out of my spiraling thoughts.

I glanced up at Will, who's face grew increasingly worried by the second, "Are you okay?"

"She's shaking." Robert pointed out, and I actually registered the tremor in my hands.

"Okay, this is too much for her. She needs to go." Will said sternly, walking around to the back of my wheelchair to wheel me away, but I stopped him by placing my feet down on the ground.

"No."

"But Noelle, you're-"

"I can do this Will," I said, glancing up at him, "I know you're a father, and you have this instinct to protect me, but I've already seen all there is to see while being with the Decepticons…."

One of the Autobot's with large cannon's engine growled lowly at the mention of their name. "Decepticon scum," He muttered lowly, and Optimus had gently chastised him.

I couldn't help the shiver at the thought as well. "Thanks but, it's a little too late to do any protecting."

Will looked guilty, and a look of concern crossed over his features, and then reluctance, before he stepped away from my wheelchair.

"So, this Allspark thing," I said, "What happened to it when it got to earth? Did you ever find it?"

Another look of grave sadness washed through his deep blue optics, and I wondered if I had struck a nerve. The somberness seemed to descend upon all the Autobot's, as they suddenly couldn't hold optic contact with any of the humans.

"We did find the Allspark, but in order to save your world from the chaos of Megatron, we had to merge the Allspark with his spark to overload him and kill him." Optimus replied.

I frowned, "But Megatron isn't dead."

"Yes, well after the Allspark merged with him, a shard had been left behind," Another robot, with fluorescent yellow armor spoke up tentatively. He must have been the Hummer. He glanced at his leader, who nodded silently as if giving him permission to go on, before he faced us again, "The Decepticons later used that shard to revive him. Megatron had allied himself with a mech by the name of The Fallen, who had wanted to use a machine hidden on your earth to obliterate your sun."

I flinched, then looked down at the ground, "So...after all it took to track down the Allspark, you used it, and it was all for nothing?"

That tense silence hung in the air again.

"Not completely," Optimus said, a few moments later, "We may have sacrificed our only hope of reviving our world, but in the process, we saved this one from meeting the same fate."

It was strange to think about, how even people of their own race had to make sacrifices because of the Decepticons. A _huge_ one, and that had melted the leery stiffness in my body just a little bit.

"Now I know this might be hard for you, but I would like to ask some questions about your slavery with the Decepticons."

"Prime." Will said in a warning tone.

"Maybe that's enough for tonight." Robert said, trying to calm down Will's dwindling patience.

"Just a few?" I asked slowly, still trying to get used to keeping eye contact. It was hard to remember when it was drilled into your head for so long. I looked back up at his optics, which seemed the easiest thing to focus on.

He nodded.

I closed my eyes for a second, pushing all the dark thoughts back into a corner. I took a deep breath, before opening them again. "Okay."

"How many humans were with you in captivity?" He asked, all seriousness written across his face.

I bit my lip, "About a hundred or so."

Will cursed lowly from behind me.

"What do they use the humans for?"

"We mostly mined energon, so we were deep underground in tunnels." I said, "But some of us...weren't so lucky. If they weren't physically strong enough to do all that mining, they were either killed or sent off to be experimented on by a Con named Shockwave."

That seemed to bring on another tense silence. I glanced at the other Autobots to see their reactions, some of them were displaying clear signs of anger, while other's optics were more guarded with their emotions.

"Do you know what Shockwave might be using them for?"

I shook my head, "I didn't really want to know." His lab was down in the tunnels too, and sometimes at night, I could hear their screaming. The deafening, raw screams of agony and misery had haunted me in my nightmares.

"Last question," The yellow robot spoke up again, "How did you escape them?"

"I…" I trailed off. I swallowed what felt like a lump in my throat, feeling it travel through my burning chest and into my churning stomach. I didn't want the burning memories to come back, I could already feel myself on the verge of hysterics, only holding on by a single thread. So I kept it as short and vague as possible, "I had escaped through the ventilation shafts. They needed them to regulate the air down there, and I thought that would be the best way out."

The seemed to satisfy the robot, as he nodded and look to his leader.

"Thank you for your time Noelle. We are grateful for you cooperation."

I barely managed a nod, dropping my gaze back down to the ground. I could feel someone pushing the wheelchair back down the ramp, and more soldiers appeared as we exited through the doors. As soon as they were shut, I heard the voices of many other robots from the other side. I guess they were ordered not to speak so they wouldn't overwhelm me.

"We're taking you to the civilian dorms, okay?" Will said.

I nodded again.

We were silent as we passed through other hangars before coming to a hall with many doors lining each sides. Will had pulled a small key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. The room was dark, but there wasn't much to see. A standard bed, a dresser on the opposite wall, a lamp on top of a nightstand next to the bed, and another door which I assumed was the bathroom.

Will had helped me out of the wheelchair, but I didn't let him get any farther. I walked, albeit shakily, over to the bed. Will had placed my pills on the nightstand, and had walked over to the bathroom to fill up a glass of water.

I stared up at the blank ceiling. This bed was much different from the one in Decepticon imprisonment, and the one in the hospital. It was soft, and seemed to soothe the rest of the tension out of my body. Will had came back with the glass of water, and he placed it next to me. I muttered him a soft thank you, and he bid me a goodnight before closing the door gently behind him.

I turned on the bed, despite the slight throb it brought to my ankle. I stared at the pills in the small, orange container and wondered if I would be on them for the rest of my life. A small pang ached in my chest, as I realized Noah wouldn't be here to sleep with me. He wouldn't be able to console me if I had a nightmare again.

I sighed, and took the pill.

It was a long time before I felt the drowsiness of sleep pull me under.

* * *

 **I promise it gets better from here. Noelle just needs a little more time to get use to them first. Thank you so much for reading, and also the favs/follows. I forgot to mention that at the beginning! I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review!**

 **\- SeaKissed140**


	5. A Desired Distraction

**Thanks again for the positive feedback. I can't tell you how much it means to me!**

 **Thepinknuthatch: Wow, thanks! And I'm really glad you mentioned that, because I am going for a slow build. She will, obviously, need to time to cope and adjust to her new life one base, before she even gets friendly with Optimus!**

 **99luftballonsx.o.x: Haha thank you!**

 **adelphe24: Oh wow, thanks!**

 **Makkenna Witwicky: I'm glad to hear that. I always just imagined Will this way, since you know, he has a family of his own and he'd want to really try and help this girl. And the more I think about it, you're actually right. Will's in a lot of stories, but not so much as in depth personality so thanks for pointing that out to me. And yes, Noelle will need a little bit of time as far as trust goes with the Bots, but it'll get there!**

 **BIackrose13: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Morte Mistrata: Well, you're welcome!**

 **I know she didn't really get a full introduction to the rest of the Autobots, so I'll be sprinkling them in chapters. She'll definitely be meeting one in this chapter. Also, mentions of another character that will come in soon.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

A Desired Distraction

When my eyes opened from my dreamless sleep, I yawned and stretched my arms into the air. Usually they would ache a bit from a harsh night of sleep, but they didn't, and I knew it was because of the new mattress I slept on. I had to admit, it was the best sleep I had gotten in a long while. I leaned over to look at the digital clock on the nightstand next to my empty glass of water.

 _1:02._

Even though there were no windows, I assumed it was sometime during the afternoon. After all, Will and I had arrived late at night, since it had taken us all day to fly to Diego Garcia. I looked around the room for a moment, it was still dark because of the lack of windows, but I was used to the dim darkness.

I pulled myself out of the bed slowly, using the wall to walk much like I did at the hospital. The wheelchair wasn't very far from my bed, but I refused to use it. I know Will only meant good, but it made me feel weak and vulnerable. And if there was anything I had learned from my time in imprisonment, is that there was no room for the weak. I _had_ to be strong, not just for myself, but Noah too.

Or else, what was the point of waking up every morning? Knowing that the ones you love were taken away from you, and are most likely gone forever. The promise I made to Noah was the only thing that kept the thin, thread of sanity and hope I had left from snapping.

I pushed open the door to the bathroom slowly, and peered inside. It wasn't anything fancy; just a plain toilet and a standard shower and sink, but compared to the communal, trench-like bathrooms we had to use in Decepticon captivity, it meant everything. It meant a semblance of the normalcy I so desperately needed to cling to.

I flicked on the light, and stared at my appearance in the mirror. I could understand a little more why I attracted so many bewildered stares. My skin was pale, and littered with bruises, scratches, and scars that marred my skin because of lack of medical treatment. The one on my cheekbone was the most prominent, and I winced as my fingers brushed over the damaged skin. My curly black hair was a short, halo around my face. I never really got the time to care about my appearance because of obvious reasons, but I couldn't help but try to comb my fingers through the thick, wild locks which sprung up in every direction.

My brown eyes were dark, and practically indistinguishable from my pupils as they stared back at me. Dark circles were under them, and they looked numb and lifeless. My lips were chapped, and I was vaguely surprised I could see the small freckles dusted across my nose since my face was nearly drained of its original color.

I couldn't help but think of Noah. I was his twin, and he shared the same wild, curly hair and dark eyes. His was much lighter, and always reminded me of cinnamon because of their color. He shared the same dusted freckles as me, but his were more obvious. He had a inherited a handsome, dimpled smile from my mother that I always envied.

I looked like a shell of who I used to be.

The gleaming sparkle in my eyes long gone, and so was the cherry tint to my cheeks. I sighed, and dropped my gaze to the toilet. On top of them lid was a stack of neatly folded clothes, which I assumed Will had left for me. I thought it was a strange place to leave them, but dismissed the thought as I turned to turn on the shower. It took me a couple of tries, before I had the water running on and at the temperature I preferred.

I stripped out of my clothes, and stepped in, taking a small rag hanging on a rack and a bar of soap with me. I had managed to scrub most of the dirt off from my escape, and gently cleaned around the stitched-up wound on my side. Even though the bruising around it was still gruesome, it was starting to heal. I even had the time to wash through my hair, which was always greasy and filthy with dirt and sweat from the tunnels.

I don't think I have ever felt so _clean_ before. It was almost as if the shower could wash away all of the blood and grime from my past, and leave me cleansed.

Once I was done, I pulled on the black, tank top, before pulling a long, blank gray shirt over my head. Along with some new underwear and baggy sweatpants. The steam coming from the shower made the air around me warm, and the thick, wet black hair that draped around my face and touched my shoulders only increased the discomfort, so I had tied it up at a messy bun at the top of my head.

I lightly limped out of the bathroom, giving a small sigh of relief as the cool air caressed my heated skin. I had sat back down on my bed, and glanced at the digital clock again.

 _2:45._

I sighed, resisting the urge to scratch at the stitches. Despite Will and the doctor urging me to get a lot of rest, I didn't want to go back to sleep. I couldn't even if I tried. The only urge that was stronger than the itchy stitches was the urge to get up and do something. _Anything_ to keep my distracted. Because if I didn't, I would be left to my own dark, somber thoughts.

I looked around the room again. There wasn't much, other than a dresser and a small table with a chair pulled up to it like a desk. My hands twitched as the urge to do something surged over me again. At least, when I was in captivity, I was working. I had something to keep me occupied, and the nightmares didn't come over me until I slept. But then again, Noah helped chased them away.

I ignored the small ache in my chest to the best of my ability. The dark thoughts were beginning to creep up on me. I wanted to leave the room, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to. I'm probably sure they were giving me time to heal too, so I looked up and counted the number of tiles on the ceiling instead.

By the time I was done, I knew there was exactly a hundred and seventeen. I looked over at the digital clock again.

 _3:05._

I wanted to laugh at how ridiculous I felt, but I also wanted to scream in frustration; because it was tortuous. My hands kept twitching, and a cold shiver ran down my spine. The mental door I kept everything hidden behind was rattling loudly, some of the darkness creeping out of it, and I wondered if I was going to go into another PTSD attack.

 _Distracted,_ I thought frantically in my mind, _Got to keep distracted._

I was about to cry out in sheer frustration when there was a sudden knock on the door. My heart picked up in relief, and never had I been so happy to have someone at a door.

"Noelle?" Will's voice called through the other side, "Are you awake?"

"Yes," I said, trying not to sound too excited, but I was dying to get out of this room. "You can come in."

The door creaked open slowly, before Will appeared. I could tell, even in the darkness, that his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Why don't you have the lights on?"

I just shrugged, "I'm used to this." I had a feeling his eyes were sad now, and he was going to say something about it so I quickly added, "But you can turn them on if you want."

Will nodded, and flipped on the light switch. The sudden appearance of light again had made me wince, but my eyes quickly adjusted. Will then walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, similar to the way he did at the hospital.

"I meant to come earlier, but there was an important meeting announced at the last minute," He gave me an apologetic smile, "How are you doing?"

I looked down at the bedsheets, "Fine, I guess."

"Are you hungry?"

"No," I shook my head, and then I bit my lip, looking back at him with an uneasy expression, "Um...do you have a book...or s-something I could read?"

Will looked thoughtful a moment, before he nodded, "Yeah, I know someone who has a few copies lying around. You like to read?"

I gave a small smile, "Yeah."

"That's fine. Anything particular you had in mind?"

I shook my head again, "No...anything would suffice, really."

"Okay," He stood up, "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

The last thing on my mind was eating anything, even though I knew I probably should, "A small fruit would be nice."

"Alright, small fruit and a book. Gotcha." He said, heading towards the door.

 _"Wait!"_ The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

Will turned around, slightly taken aback. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I um…" I trailed off, before clearing my throat, "Can I come with you?"

Will didn't hesitate to walk over and help me into the wheelchair, which I sat down in begrudgingly. A small tingle of excitement swelled in my chest at the thought of finally being able to get out of the room. Even if it was just to fetch a few things. Will must've understood that, because he didn't question me at all. He just wheeled me out of the room, which I was grateful for.

* * *

The base was different now, since there were more people milling around. Some were dressed in casual gray clothes like I was, and some in a formal, military suit. I wasn't very excited about all the stares being drawn my way, but I kept reminding myself to stay calm. If Will sensed I was uncomfortable, he wouldn't let me out of my room.

"Epps!" Will suddenly called, startling me out of my thoughts as I looked up.

Robert who was talking to a few soldiers, turned at the call and grinned. He waved the soldiers goodbye before jogging over to us.

"What's up?" He asked, nodding at Will.

"You seen Vanessa anywhere?"

Robert snorted, "No. She's practically locked herself in Ratchet's Med Bay."

 _Ratchet?_ That name sounded familiar.

I frowned in confusion, biting my lip as I tried to remember where I've heard that name before. My eyes widened in realization, before I looked back up at them.

"Ratchet? You mean my doctor from the hospital?" I asked.

Will and Robert stopped talking as they glanced at me. Robert looked confused, but Will looked surprised.

"How do you know that?" Will asked.

"I remember reading his name on his coat," I answered, and then froze, "Was I not supposed to know his name?"

My muscles stiffened, and I dropped my gaze as I mentally prepared to be yelled at. But after a few seconds, the rebuke never came, and instead was a soft chuckle. Confused, I looked back up to see Will shaking his head.

"No, it's okay for you to know. I was just...surprised, since neither of us told you. You're very observant."

For some reason, that brought a wave of heat rushing to my face. My voice was quiet and slightly sheepish as I asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

Will smiled warmly, "Of course not."

I gave a small smile in return as relief washed over me. But I still couldn't help but wonder what my doctor had to do with someone who was supposedly on this base. Unless, the doctor knew about the base and worked here the whole time.

"Well, if you do see her, can you tell her I asked for some books?"

Epps nodded, "Yeah sure."

A large crash that had sounded like a roll of thunder echoed through the base, and I gripped on to the sides of the wheelchair. My heart had skyrocketed in my chest as scenarios raced across my mind. Did the Autobots finally snapped and turned on the humans?

Did the Decepticons _find_ me?

My stomach pooled with dread at that, and panic bubbled inside my chest, and my eyes widened.

N _o! There's no way they could've found me!_ I thought frantically, _It's not possible. Noah had sacrificed everything to make sure I had a better life. I couldn't go back there!_

 _Never_ again.

"What the hell was that?!" Robert exclaimed.

There was a loud, bellowing roar and my heart nearly seized up inside my chest. The sound of a powerful engine had revved loudly, before a silver Corvette zoomed through the open doors. A few indignant shouts rose from the soldiers who had thrown themselves out of the way just so they wouldn't have been ran over by the reckless vehicle.

It rounded to a stop only a few feet away from us, the tires screeching loud against the pavement. And then the Corvette split into two, before transforming up into a silver robots who rocked slightly on two wheeled feet. The robot snickered wildly.

 _"Sideswipe!"_ That same bellowing voice shouted.

"Oh slag." The robot muttered.

"Sideswipe!" Will shouted, and I didn't think I had ever seen him so furious before, "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"That Hide's gonna tear me apart when he finds me." The robot retorted with a sly grin, "By the way, you might want to steer clear of the training room for a little bit."

Will was not amused, "Optimus ordered you all to stay in the Autobot hangars!"

"Yeah, only when that femme wasn't around…" He trailed off, his bright blue optics finally darting to me.

I tensed in the wheelchair, ready to get up and run at any second. My heart was pounding so loudly that it felt like it was going to tear itself out of my chest. The rule of not meeting their optics had momentarily abandoned, because I couldn't stop staring at him.

I waited for him to do something...anything.

"This is the femme, isn't it?" He finally said after a few tense minutes.

"Yes, this is Noelle." Will said, the fury still blazing in his voice.

 _"Slag."_ He muttered, shaking his helm, "Optimus is going to kill me."

"He'll have to wait for me to finish you first. What the hell did you do to him, Sideswipe?" Will demanded.

"Nothing much, I swear," The robot I figured was Sideswipe quickly defended himself, "Just a simple smoke bomb...and some gelatin fruit preserves."

Robert snorted, "You mean jelly?"

Sideswipe nodded and grinned at Robert, but when Will's glare hadn't loosened, he put his hands up in surrender, "But that's all, I swear. And I didn't know that the femme was going to be around here! I just needed a quick hideout place for a few hours."

"He was on that mission in North Carolina yesterday," Epps had intoned, "He wasn't here for the debriefing."

"Yeah!" Sideswipe echoed.

Will didn't seem to be convinced, and he looked like he was about to go off on him again.

"It's okay Will." I found myself speaking quietly, my eyes still never leaving the robot.

I didn't need to look at him to see that he had glanced my way again. His glare finally withered, and he gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine," He said a minute later, "I'll let Optimus deal with you. Come on Noe, let's get you to the cafeteria."

 _Noe._

I frozed.

That was the nickname my brother had called me. Another swift, sharp sting of pain in my chest, reminding me that the aching void was still there. I bit down on my lip, and nodded to Will as he began to push me away.

I looked up to glance one more time at the silver robot. He was looking at me, his gaze just as curious before he looked away and transformed back down into a Corvette, and sped away.

* * *

We had arrived at the cafeteria, and Robert had sat down with me while Will went to go get the food. Even though there was the animated talking of the soldier around us, a silence had developed between us. But I didn't like this kind of silence, it bothered me. I stared down at my fingers, which rested on my jeans.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked me.

I looked up from my jeans, "Huh?"

"I mean, with the whole Sideswipe coming in like that. I just wanted to make sure he didn't freak you out or something." He clarified.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure? Will was pissed back there. I mean yeah, normally he gets mad when Sideswipe pulls his pranks, but I've never seen him so mad about it before."

"I'm fine," I said, but then after a few moments I couldn't help but ask, "Who is Vanessa?"

Robert grinned, and shook his head. I assumed it was because he was remembering who this girl was, before he answered, "She's the mechanic, but also an Autobot medic in training. Ratchet's teaching her."

I frowned, "My doctor?"

Robert seemed to realize something, but before he could elaborate Will had arrived. Despite mentioning earlier that I didn't want much, I couldn't stop eating after I had took a bite of the lasagna. The flavors all just seemed to melt inside my mouth, and I hadn't realized just how much the Decepticons had starved us until now. We were only allowed small portions of water, bread, and polenta.

"Sorry I didn't get those books for you today. But I promise I'll have them by tomorrow." Will said, sounding truly remorseful.

I gave him a small smile, "It's okay, it wasn't a big deal."

Will sighed, "I just want you to feel comfortable here."

I was a little taken aback by his statement, but also felt a small surge of appreciation. There wasn't a lot of people I had in my life who went out of their way for me, and for that I was grateful. Slowly, I reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder, like he had done many times to comfort me.

"I appreciate your concern, I am really grateful for it. But, it will take a little bit...I'll get use to it though."

He nodded at the closest indication of comfort I could give him. This seem to ease him a little, as his shoulders sunk out of their tense position.

"You're a really good kid," He said, almost a little sadly, "You didn't deserve what happened to you."

"Major Lennox." A voice had spoken up before I could react to his statement.

All of us turned to the two soldiers who had approach the table.

"Yes?" Will asked, standing up.

"There has been sightings of another Cybertronian landing. Optimus requests your presence." The soldier on the right had responded.

"Don't worry Will, I got her." Robert said, inclining his head to me.

Will nodded, before walking out of the cafeteria, the soldiers following him.

"You want more lasagna?" He asked me.

My eyes widened, "You can get... _more_?"

Robert chuckled, "Of course you can." I nodded eagerly.

Maybe...living here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **And there's Noelle's introduction to the notorious Sideswipe. I really liked writing that part. More Autobot introductions on the way! Make sure to review!**

 **\- SeaKissed140**


	6. An Unexpected Accident

**Here again with another update! Sorry it's a little later than when I usually post, I had a lot of stuff to do today!**

 **99luftballonsx.o.x: Thank you, I'm glad you thought it was too! Yes, Noelle is starting to like the idea of being on the base!**

 **jgoss: Haha, yes, he should've known. And thank you for a boost of such excited reviews, I'm really glad to hear you like the story!**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: Lol.**

 **Blackrose3107: Yes, Bumblebee will be introduced soon but not quite yet. I do love Bee so he will be in it!**

 **adelphe24: Thanks, here you go!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

An Unexpected Accident

The next day, I had found myself sitting in my room, content with the tranquil atmosphere as I flipped the page to a copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_ , which was at the top of the stack of books Will had left on my nightstand. I assumed he had dropped them off sometime while Robert and I were at the cafeteria.

I was at the scene when mr. Radley was carrying Jem home when there was a friendly knock at the door. I glanced up at the door over the top of my novel, before bookmarking the page and setting it on the nightstand.

"Come in."

The door opened, and Will had walked in, greeting me with that warm, tender smile he always wore around me. I tentatively smiled back, sitting up on the bed.

"Hey Noe, how are you doing?" He asked, taking up his usual post at the edge of the bed.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

His brown gaze peered at the books, and his smile widened, "I see you've found my gift."

"They weren't exactly hiding." The words came out of my mouth before I really thought it through, but Will chuckled regardless.

"I guess you're right," He agreed, "Anyway, I came to pick you up. Dr. Ratchet wants to do another check up with you, just to see how you're doing and to make sure that you're wounds are healing properly."

I nodded, and Will grabbed the dreaded wheelchair that I had purposely left in the corner of the room. He wheeled me down the mildly busy halls, and only stopped at a large door near the end of a corridor to type in a code.

The door had opened automatically, and the first thought that had came to mind was how antiseptic it was. Fluorescent lights lined the ceiling like they did at the hospital, but they thankfully weren't as bright. Will had helped me onto the hospital bed, just as Dr. Ratchet appeared around a corner.

I studied him as he greeted Will with a stern, professional tone. Nothing about him had changed since the last time that I had seen him. He still had the knee-length, white lab coat on, and an eerie glow to his eyes.

It was so strange...almost _unnatural_.

I was so distracted by his eyes that I didn't notice Will gently nudging me. I was suddenly aware that both the male's attention were on me, and I tried my best not to shrink back. Instead I looked at Will.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Will smiled, "He asked you how you are feeling?"

"Do you feel any immense pain or irritation on your side?" Dr. Ratchet added.

I shook my head.

"Any headaches or intense dizziness?"

Another shake.

He grunted, "That's a good sign. Now, let's take a look at it."

Reluctantly, I raised the hem of my shirt so that my wound was exposed. There was still bruising, but the gruesome purple color had faded into a more mellow color. Dr. Ratchet leaned down to inspect it closer, and I couldn't help but notice how he looked to be transparent again. For a split second, I could see the black and white tiled floor through his lab-coat.

This involuntarily made my back stiffen and my muscles tensed up. He must've noticed this, because he looked up at me with a questioning glance.

"Sorry." I mumbled lamentably.

"It's alright, I didn't mean to startle you." He stood back up, "Well, the good news is, the wound is healing quite nicely, and you shouldn't need your stitches for much longer."

"What about her ankle?" Will asked.

"I don't feel any pain," I said, drawing both of their glances again, "I can walk on my own."

Will looked unconvinced, but after Dr. Ratchet had examined my ankle, and asked me to walk around, he permitted it. A small surge of excitement seeped into me, and I couldn't help but feel relieved. Noah wanted me to stand on my own two feet and make a life for myself. And ever since I had ran into Will, I wasn't able to. I felt vulnerable and powerless sitting in that damned wheelchair.

I shifted my weight from one leg to the other, feeling oddly content, even if they strained against my wounded side. But the slight ache was drowned out by the excitement and relief. Once Dr. Ratchet had finished all his check ups, we were dismissed and Will led me back through the large, automatic doors. We had walked down a couple of corridors, when Will suddenly stopped and smiled.

"I almost forgot about my ten o'clock meeting. I'll check up on you later, Noelle."

I nodded, but frowned when he suddenly switched directions. "Wait…"

He paused, and turned to glance back at me, "Yeah?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Aren't you going to take me back to my room?"

"Well, did you want to go back there?"

I was taken aback by that. I frowned, biting my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you would be tired of staying in your room all the time. I can take you back if you want." He offered, stepping closer.

"You...trust me?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

Will nodded, seeming confused, "Of course I do. There's really nothing to keep from you, since you are aware of the Autobots. Do you want me to get Epps?"

I shook my head, "No, I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll see you later then." He said, turning to walk off.

"Will," I said hesitantly, and he turned, "Um...thank you. For everything."

A warm smile graced his lips, and he nodded again, before walking away.

I stood there for a few moments, as the realization of what just happened fully sunk in. I was allowed to be free because he _trusted_ me. This wasn't full freedom, seeing as I was still confined to a secret military base, but it was the closest to something that I haven't had in awhile. Not long ago, I never thought I would ever get a chance at this again. I didn't even realize that I was smiling, and I felt.. _.elated_. With that newfound elation, I walked down the corridors, going by memory of all the places Will had taken me.

It had felt nice, just to walk around on my own feet without assistance. I had still received glances, but I was surprisingly able to brush them off. After a while, the walks around the areas I knew were starting to feel mundane, and the elation was beginning to fade. In part curiosity and desperateness to keep a distraction, I had turned on to another section of the base. I noticed that there was significantly less soldiers on this side, but for once, I didn't think too much on it.

I had turned down another hall, to a narrowed threshold, and shrieked as I was nearly stepped on by a large, black foot. I had threw myself to the side, staring up with wide, terrified eyes at the large black robot that had two enormous weapons mounted onto his arms.

He had grunted, blocking a swift blow from a smaller, more slimmer robot, with distinctly feminine attributes. This one was blue, with a pink chevron and accents against their face. The robot's pale blue optics gleamed with fierce determination and subspaced a blade and swiped at the larger one.

He had ducked to lethal swipe, but had unintentionally gotten himself cornered. And unfortunately, his pedes were blocking the exit. I assumed that the two robots hadn't seen me, and slowly I crawled backwards until my back had touched the wall on the room across from where the smaller one had him cornered.

I had to push away the panic and terror as I glanced around frantically for an exit. Thankfully, there was another door on the far other side of the room. My heart jumped in my throat at the thought of running across the large platform while they were in the midst of a battle, but it was the only way.

And I was _not_ going to die in here.

Momentarily swallowing my fear, I took a deep breath, and ran for it. I had stumbled, and nearly tripped over my feet from how much the platform was shaking as the two robots continued to grapple. The black robot managed to throw the blue one of of him, and a tremor had ran through the platform so strong that I had collapsed to my knees in another terrified shriek.

The fight had suddenly ceased.

The blue one's helm had snapped up at the sound of my yell, and her optics darted to me. My breathing was so heavy and fast that I was surprised I hadn't passed out yet. The black one had groaned, stretching out his slightly mangled left arm. He still didn't seem to notice me.

The blue one suddenly shouted something in a series of whirrs and clicks, which I had assumed was their native language. I flinched when she put her hand out, palm up at the black one, as if signalling to him not to come any further. It was then that he seemed to notice me.

He had froze, just like the blue one did.

"Are you okay?" The blue one asked, switching to English. Her voice was deep, but with a soft, female tune, and it made my pounding heart relax only slightly.

Reluctantly, I nodded my head.

Slowly, the blue one had risen, only stopping a few feet away from me. My muscles tensed, but all I could do was stare at her. I wanted to believe what Will said about this faction was true, and that they wanted to protect and defend the humans. I wanted to believe that I could find some peace in it, and in turn find peace in Noah's death.

I wanted to believe all of it...I just didn't know how.

 _Have a little faith_ , I could imagine Noah saying to me right now, _Try to believe them. You don't have to suddenly trust them...but in order to make a start, have a leap of faith._

Faith…

I took a deep breath. _Okay._

"We didn't mean to frighten you," The blue one continued, "My name is Arcee, and he is Ironhide."

"N-Noelle." I stuttered.

She nodded, "Hello Noelle. Are you lost?"

I shook my head, my wild curls momentarily blocking my view, "N-No. I was j-just taking a w-walk."

Despite my stutter, Arcee seemed to understand what I said perfectly. She spoke with a smooth, calm demeanor, like a mother would to a child. "Do you need me to contact Major Lennox, for you?"

I shook my head again. "U-um no."

Arcee smiled softly, "Here, let's get you out of here."

I stiffened again as she bent down again. Arcee paused, glancing at Ironhide again, before returning her pale blue gaze to me. She was wary, but hid it well under her friendly gaze.

"W-Where are y-you going to t-take me?" I stuttered helplessly, feeling the anxiety rising again.

"Back to the main hangar, I think you accidentally wandered into the Autobot hangars," She explained calmly, and then gave a soft sigh, "You have every right to fear us, I know. And I promise you, all I want to do is make sure you get there safely. That's it."

I debated the idea, and after a few minutes of tense silence had gone by, I finally nodded. Slowly and shakily, I rose to my feet, looking up and trying not to run again. It was what I was trained to do when I was around them.

Run…

 _No_ , I mentally reminded myself, _I can't run away from everything._

All it would to in the end is catch up to me, and I supposed this was it. Slowly, I walked over to Arcee's opened palm, trying to keep my heart from coming out of my chest. It was beating so loud that it was nauseating, and when I tried to swallow my nerves, it felt like a burning fire in my chest. I stepped on to her palm, and a part of me wondered if this was a dream. Or I was being delusional.

Gently, Arcee had raised her palm, and I tried not to think about the rapid distance being created from the ground. I didn't even realize Ironhide standing not very away, his dark blue gaze on me. A tiny shiver ran down my spine, and Arcee frowned, but did not comment.

Instead, she muttered a goodbye to Ironhide, and carried me out of the training room.

* * *

Not a few minutes later did we arrive at the main hangar. Soldiers who were milling around paused, their gazes drawn to the slim blue robot. Half of me was still terrified of her, but another part of me was curious. When I was enslaved by the Decepticons, I had only seen male Cybertronians.

It never even crossed my mind that one of them could be a female. And something about that, combined with her smooth voice, comforted me. It was what had me clinging to her finger as she walked in, and placed carefully on a large platform that was built to be face-to-face with the Autobots.

Will had happened to be on that platform, and looked like he had seen a ghost with the way his face had drained of color so fast. Robert was there too, along with two men in suits, and another man who was tall and stood out from the group the most.

As soon as my feet had touched the platform, Will was in front of me. "Noelle, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you there."

"Arcee, explain." The tall man's voice rumbled deeply, which completely drowned out all of Will's rambles.

He stood tall and proud, looking over the fence at the female robot with an air of authority that baffled me. How could a human talk to a gigantic, potentially _deadly_ , robot like that? He was tall, easily taller than all the men on the platform. He hair a shade of black that was similar to mine, with striking blue eyes.

I frowned. The more that I looked at this man, the more familiar he felt...which was strange, because I had never seen him before. And his voice...something wasn't right here. My muscles tensed again, just like they had when I was around Dr. Ratchet.

"Ironhide and I were sparring, sir. She didn't know she was in the Autobot hangars, she walked in on us." Arcee replied, with the respectful tone that this man demanded.

The man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration, "Primus." He muttered.

I had vaguely heard that word before.

"You are supposed to remain imperceptible around the femme, until she was comfortable enough to be around the Autobots." He said, in a condescending, slightly exasperated tone.

Arcee sighed, "I'm sorry, sir. We had no idea…"

"Noelle, are you okay?" Will asked, shifting the attention back on me.

I nodded, "I'm o-okay."

The man was still looking at Arcee sternly, and my frown deepend as Will nudged me towards the stairs. Pity and guilt suddenly swelled in my chest, because I was the reason why she was being dressed down. I had wandered around, trying to soothe my curiosity, and I became careless.

"This was my fault." I said, my gaze dropping to the ground.

"No it's not Noe, you did nothing wrong." Will murmured softly, guiding me towards the stairs.

"But I was the one who walked in there." I protested.

Will sighed, "You were just trying to get used to your surroundings. This is all new to you, no one blames you for being curious."

His response drew a small amount of irritation, and I stopped just above the metal steps. "So then you can't blame her either."

Will looked speechless.

"It was an accident," I continued, "I understand why you all are worried for me, and you don't want me to be around them until I'm ready. But...it was my fault, and I can't let her take the blame for it," I looked away, feeling the guilt rise again, "Not when she had been so gentle to me."

Will gave a resigned sigh, and nodded, "I'll talk to Optimus about it."

"I want to talk to her."

He looked surprised, "You do?"

I nodded. _Before my confidence would slip._

Will brought me back over to the platform where the man was still talking to Arcee sternly. Slowly, the conversation faded as all their gazes turned to me, searching my face for a reaction, but I kept myself perfectly neutral.

I walked all the way up to the metal fence that outlined the platform. My hands clenched tightly on the poll as I looked up into her optics. There was no underlying hate or malice or even annoyance. There was only uneasiness and guilt.

"I don't want you all walk on eggshells for me," I started, "It makes me feel like I'm a burden. An inconvenience. You've all done a lot for me...so I'm going to try." I looked back up at the blue femme, "Thank you."

She nodded, already understanding what I was thanking her for. A rush of heat flushed in my face as I realized they were all still looking at me, and backed away from the railing.

* * *

Later that day, Robert had invited me to tag along with him to the cafeteria. We were in the line, waiting to grab our chicken casserole's when he suddenly nudged me to get my attention.

"Hey."

I glanced at him.

"For a girl that's been through hell with Cybertronians...that was pretty impressive when you stood up for Arcee." Robert grinned.

I looked away, sheepish, "I have enough guilt to deal with."

His smile faded for a moment, before it reappeared as he noticed a young woman, who eagerly waved back at him. She was short, I could tell even from when she was sitting down, with long brown hair that had reached her sides. She had wide green eyes, and thin, black glasses that sat perched on her narrow nose. As I had sat down across from her, I could notice the light freckles that had dusted her cheeks. Along with the small, glistening stud in her nose.

She was very pretty.

"Where have you been, V? I've been lookin' for you all day." Robert exclaimed, greeting her with a handshake before sitting down next to me.

The woman just laughed, "Oh you know, working with a crotchety, old medic."

They both shared a laugh, and I was left staring in confusion. Once Robert sobered up, he seem to remember that I was sitting here.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. This is Noelle." He said, gesturing at me.

The woman seemed surprised, but recovered quickly, "You're the girl I've heard so much about. Hi, I'm Vanessa."

My eyes widened in realization. Vanessa? The person that Will had mentioned yesterday?

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"You too. Are you liking my books?" She grinned cheekily.

So that was why Will was looking for her.

I nodded, "They're great."

"Wow," She said, seeming fascinated as she studied me, "Your hair…"

"V." Robert said with a roll of his eyes.

"No, No! I mean, it's so pretty. I've never seen such _curly_ hair before!" She clarified, "Can I touch it?"

Startled, I glanced at Robert. He gave me an amused grin, and I felt the urge to roll my eyes. I always thought my hair was a curly nuisance, and attempted many times to straighten it in the past. It never lasted longer than an hour, so I stopped bothering. Subconsciously, I found my fingers running through the dark locks again, before I looked back up at Vanessa's eager gaze.

I bit my lip, and nodded.

Leaning slightly across the table, Vanessa gently curled her finger around a lock, before letting it go. She looked so completely fascinated that I was almost convinced she'd cut a piece of to save if I'd let her.

"Okay V, you had your fun." Robert teased.

"Oh shut up Epps, you're bald," She sighed, "So anyway, back to my crotchety, old boss."

* * *

 **Well, there's an introduction to Vanessa, hope you like her so far, and also Arcee (Her sisters will show up later). Also Ratchet too, if you count him being in his holoform...and Optimus. And Noelle's starting to give the Bots a chance, whoo! Anyway, thank you so much for reading! I apologize for any mistakes and please review because that means a lot to me!**

 **-SeaKissed140**


	7. An Eccentric Blue

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates! I _was_ supposed to update last week, but school homework just really hit me like a tidal wave. Plus, I joined a club that meets on Tuesdays, so it gives me a lot less time to write. Tuesdays are starting to become really busy for me, which sucks. But I do thank you all very much for the reviews! They really make my day and I am always happy to read them!**

 **BIackrose13: Really? I think you're reviews are pretty encouraging! And yeah, Noelle will definitely have a reaction when she finds out.**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: I _know!_ I loved her in T-Prime! Haha, thanks!**

 **99luftballonsx.o.x: Thank you very much! I'm happy you're glad :)**

 **Waterfront: Thanks! And you're welcome ;)**

 **jgoss: Yes, she is starting to adapt to them! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Morte Mistrata: Thanks. It's new for me but I do like having it on some type of schedule...even if sometimes other things get in the way.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

An Eccentric Blue

Later on that day, I found myself sitting on top of a dull green military Jeep. The blue sky had begun to bleed a light velvet, before finally melting into a deep indigo. I couldn't stop staring at the stars, they were scattered across the dark sky, glimmering brightly around the large, pale moon.

The wind blew another wisp of icy air, and a small shiver ran up my spine. I frowned, rubbing my arms as I sat up. I knew I would have to go inside soon, it was getting dark, and the nights were more frostier now that December was right around the corner.

 _December…_

It would soon be Noah's favorite time of the year. When we were little, he would always get so excited for the holidays. Despite being older, he was much more optimistic and naïve than I was. He didn't stop believing in Santa until he was fourteen. I remember how he would always be the first one awake, and would pester me until I agreed to go downstairs with him and check for any presents. I remembered the way his light brown eyes would broaden with so much joy and excitement.

I didn't realize the corner of my lips were turned up in a small smile at the memory, and I sighed as I pushed it away. _How am I supposed to get through Christmas without him?_

How was I supposed to get through _anything_ without him?

I knew it was unhealthy, and didn't want to constantly obsess over him, but I just couldn't find a way to get over it. To accept it. And when I thought too much about him, the dark, twisted memories came spiraling back.

I sighed again, running my fingers through my hair and watched as the wind swayed the tips gently.

"It is getting late." A deep voice had spoken, and efficiently startled me.

I let out a small yelp, my heart pounding loudly as my gaze snapped to the tall man only a few feet away. It was the same man from earlier, who was yelling at the female robot. And even in the dimmed darkness, his eyes were still an incandescent blue.

They widened slightly as he quickly spoke, "My apologies, I did not mean to frighten you."

My hand was pressed against my chest, as I took long, steady breaths before forcing myself to relax. I briefly wondered how a man his size could walk around without making a sound, but I pushed it away as I clumsily slid off the front of the Jeep.

He looked like he wanted to step forward and help me, but was reluctant. As if the slightest move on his part would cause me to explode. His mouth only flattened to a small frown.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful." I mumbled quickly, smoothening out my pants.

The man cocked his head, "How is this disrespectful?"

I stared up at him for a moment, before I gestured to the Jeep. "That isn't...yours?"

The man smiled, and shook his head, "No, it is not. What I own is much larger."

It must have been an inside joke, because his eyes glimmered in amusement at the last part. Confusion swelled inside me, and I opened my mouth to comment on that, but changed my mind and rubbed my arms as another gust of wind blew by.

His dark, raven hair was long and slightly disheveled as it blew in the wind, which he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he swiftly slipped off the dark blue jacket he was wearing and handed it to me.

I was slightly taken aback. "Oh, it's okay. You can keep it."

"The temperatures are dropping. You need to stay warm." He insisted gently.

"It's my fault for staying out late, and it's your jacket. I don't-" I tried to protest, but he interrupted me with a soft sigh.

"Not everything is your fault, Noelle." His deep voice rumbled, and for a moment, I wondered if I had heard it before.

From somewhere else.

Swallowing my words, I nodded, and he took a few steps closer, wrapping the jacket around my shoulders as I slipped my arms through. The jacket was leather, which was nice and thick. It was a little bit large on me, but it immediately built a warm feeling inside that fought off the chills.

"Thank you." I murmured softly. It really was a nice jacket.

"You are welcome." He spoke in that deep voice.

There was a serene silence that washed over the air, and I took a peek at him through my lashes. Now that he was closer, and lacking his jacket, I could see his strong, muscular build that must have came from years of training. He looked built for battles, with his robust frame and towering height that demanded authority and power.

Surprisingly, I wasn't afraid of him.

He was powerful, but gentle. It was fascinating; how a giant like him could be so graceful when he moved and spoke. His crystal blue eyes were trained on the sky, flickering back and forth, as if they were searching for something.

"Do you like the stars too?" I wondered aloud, still watching his expression.

He seemed to be surprised, as if he forgot I was standing right next to him, before he gave a soft sigh. And then a soft smile, "I always found the constellations to be appealing. I used to like studying them."

I frowned, "Why don't you?"

His expression turned somber, and he spoke in a nostalgic tone, "A lot of things changed. I do not ge the chance very often anymore."

I looked away, "Oh."

"I suppose you enjoy watching the constellations, as well?" He rumbled.

I glanced up at the sky, "I used to do it a lot when I was younger. I liked how peaceful and quiet everything was around me, it helped me think better."

His gaze never left the sky as he nodded, "The tranquil atmosphere is appealing." His eyes suddenly darted to me, "We should be going."

I just nodded silently, and followed him away from the military vehicles, and to the hangar. The pale moon stretched out shadows for above us as we moved. Even though I was still thinking about Noah, the starry sky did seem to have an effect. My limbs felt less stark and tense.

The man and I had ran into Robert inside, who crossed his arms and smirked, shaking his head in a teasing manner.

"You know Will would flip if he heard about your late-night sneak outs, right?"

I felt the heat of embarrassment, "Oh! I didn't know, I thought-"

"It's okay girl, I was just messin' with ya." He quipped, checking his watch, "But, we should get you down to the dorms."

I nodded, and turned back to the tall man. He still seemed troubled by something, as his gaze wasn't focused on anything particular. Something was going through his mind, but it wasn't my place to ask, so I didn't. Instead, I shrugged off his jacket, and handed it to him.

"Thank you for letting me borrowing it, um…" I trailed off, just realizing I never knew his name.

"Octavian," He answered politely, taking the jacket with a slight bow, "And you are welcome."

I nodded again, before following Robert out of the hangar.

* * *

"Damn it _all_ to _hell!_ "

The brunette protested loudly, springing up from her seat and actually going as far as to slam an angry fist down on the small wooden table. The table shook with her outburst, and the colorful cards with numbers on them fell to the floor.

Will, who was right beside me, shot her a knowing grin, "I told you she was good."

"She always wins." Robert added, shuffling his cards before throwing them back on the table.

"What's your secret?" Vanessa asked, her green eyes darted onto me, "How is it that you keep winning every single UNO game? We've played thirteen times!"

I grinned a little, giving a small shrug, "My brother and I used to play it all the time when we were younger."

"And you always beat him?" She inquired.

I nodded, "Mercilessly."

Her frustrated scowl suddenly turned into a smirk, "I think you and I are going to get along just fine." I smiled at the sort-of compliment, but before I could respond, Vanessa's phone had vibrated in her jumpsuit's baggy pocket, and she pulled it out, with a grimace. "Well, duty calls. Looks like my break is over."

She bid us all a goodbye, before walking out of the hangar.

I turned to Will, "Isn't it time for me to start _my_ duty?"

Will frowned, while lifting his arm to take a sip of his soda, "I still don't get it. Why do you want a job here exactly?"

"Because," I explained, sweeping the cards from the table and shuffling them, "I already read your 'gifts'. And as entertaining as they were, I have nothing else to do. Besides, if I'm going to be living here, I should pull my own weight."

Will bristled, "Who told you that?"

I laughed softly at his protectiveness, "No one told me. It's just something I've been thinking about. Besides, with me occupied, you can go back to running this base. And Robert won't have to baby-sit me anymore."

"Hey," Robert spoke up, scooting his chair back, "I thought we were having some quality bonding time."

"We were," I agreed, "But I would like to do something. Physically." _Another Distraction._

Will gave a resigned sigh. Something he has been doing a lot of lately, "I guess I see your point."

"Also," I added, packing the cards into the box, "Washing the Jeeps isn't that much of a challenge."

Will just shook his head, still not completely on-board with me working around the base, but respected my need for a distraction. He took the cards, and Robert led me over to the large supply closet in the back of the Rec Room. I had grabbed the bucket, while he went around, throwing supplies inside of it until it was filled the the brim.

We then walked out of the Rec Room and down a few corridors until we arrived at the open hangar, where the military vehicles were lined, waiting to be washed. Most of them were covered in a thin layer of dirt and grime, and I looked thoughtfully at them, wondering what kind of missions they went on as I filled the bucket with water.

I took my time washing them, making sure to cover every inch of the vehicles, and even the undercarriages. I actually found myself enjoying washing the cars, there was no one else in the hangar so it was peaceful, and although it was December, the soft breeze blowing in from the opened door helped set the mood. I had wondered around that hangar a little more, and was pleased to find waxing supplies. Halfway through waxing the third vehicle, I started to sing.

It wasn't really singing. It was more of a hum; a tune that my mother used to sing to Noah and I when we were little. I was half-surprised that I even remembered it. It had been so long…

I heard the distinct rev of a motorcycle, and looked up to see three speeding by just outside the hangar near the open asphalt. They were all Harley Davidson's; one pink, one green, and one a navy blue. They all transformed, and I suddenly recognized the blue one.

It was Arcee.

They were speaking in their native language, and apparently unaware of me. I didn't make myself known, I just watched them, kind of in awe. Despite their different colors; all three of them looked alike. The more I looked at the female Cybertronians, the more I found myself liking them. They weren't very tall, but the were sleek, accented with curves, graceful in their own way, but built for battle and speed just like the males. I really admired that a lot.

The green one had said something, and the identical Cybertronians had agreed, and skated off. That was another thing I admired about them; it was something new. Different from the dulled pedes or sharp claws. Arcee seemed to notice me, just before she skated off, and offered me a friendly wave.

Tentatively, I waved back.

She smiled at that, before skating away with the others, the sounds of their laughter and joy drifting through the air was almost tangible.

Once I had finished all of the cars, I wiped a few beads of sweat that gathered on my forehead and stepped back to admire my work. Despite their dull, gray colors, the coat of wax had them gleaming nicely in the sun. A low whistle echoed in the hangar, and I turned around to see that it was Will who was approaching.

"What do you think?" I asked, a small amount of pride flaring up in me at my work.

Will crossed his arms, smirking, "I'm impressed. Those Jeeps haven't looked this nice since we first got 'em."

I tilted my head thoughtfully, "You think so?"

"Yeah, you're actually pretty good at this. When did you learn to wash and wax cars?" He asked.

I shrugged, "My dad was a car enthusiast. On the weekends when he wasn't on business trips, he'd be in our garage fixing an old Mustang he used to drive."

Will nodded, and then pushed up his sleeve to look at his watch, "It's getting pretty late. It's almost eight."

I wasn't even aware I was out for so long. Once I had gotten into concentration on the cars, it was like everything around me disappeared. I guess that saying is true; _time flies by when you're having fun._ I just gave a short nod, picking up the sudsy buckets and hauling them back indoors.

* * *

We were on our way back to the Rec Room, when chaos had erupted.

It was nice and tranquil as Will and I continued our walk, talking about things here and there. And then all of a sudden, there was a loud buzzing sound that filled the room, making me drop the buckets in shock. The now cold water splashed around me and quickly soaked the bottom of my jeans, but I couldn't bother caring, as I threw a frantic look to Will.

 _"Major Lennox, please come down to the command center immediately. I repeat, please come to the command center."_ A male voice boomed over the speakers.

"What's going on?!" I asked frantically, chest swelling up with fear.

"Decepticons have been spotted." Will replied, a serious look taking over his face.

My heart dropped, and it felt like it had fallen into icy cold water. "W-What?"

"They're not here, " He quickly said, discarding the spilled buckets as he led me down the hall, "We've picked up their signature on our radar. We need to go."

That didn't ease me at all. My fear was still mounting, and all the horrors of what they done had crashed over me like a tidal wave. One moment I was trying to keep up with him, the next, I crumpled to my feet, wheezing. My chest had stiffened to the point where it felt hard to breathe, and I could hear was the screams.

 _All those people...all gone._

I grunted in frustration, grabbing the sides of my head so tightly that it felt like I was ripping my hair out. _Get out!_ I kept trying to speak over the screaming, _Get out of my head!_

"Noelle!" I could hear Will's voice, but it faded into the background.

 _Get out! GET OUT!_

I cried out in pain as the voices became unbearable. Images and horrifying scenes raced across my mind, and it felt like I was in a nightmare that I couldn't get out of. Vaguely, I heard the telltale sounds of a Cybertronian transforming nearby, but was too distracted by the voices to look up, or even open my eyes.

"What's wrong with-"

"She's having a PTSD attack! Get her to Ratchet, _now_!"

I cried, begging louder and louder for the voices to stop. I felt a pair of strong, sturdy arms wrap around me, and I let them. I was weak to defend myself. I let this person carry me off, away from Will and away from the buzzing sirens.

Despite the turmoil in my head I had managed to open my eyes to at least see _where_ the strong arms where taking me. I looked up, and was surprised to see Octavian's face, his eccentric blue eyes were narrowed and filled with fierce determination as he skilfully weaved through the large crowds of people.

"Octavian…" I trailed off, I wanted to know where he came from, and where he was taking me, but the words seemed to escape me. I scowled, and tried again, "Octa-"

"You do not need to worry Noelle," His deep voice rumbled, "You are in good hands."

* * *

 **Well, at least she's getting along (even if she doesn't know it) with Optimus. And Arcee! Thanks so much for reading, once again, I do apologize for how long this chapter took. I'll admit, halfway through typing it I kind of hit a writer's block. But I really do enjoy typing this story, and I get so excited to read all of your reviews, so make sure to do that!**

 **\- SeaKissed140.**


	8. A Residual Recovery

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating the other day, as I have mentioned I have things on Tuesdays now along with studying for the PSAT so I was super busy and decided to post it the next day. I _am_ really trying to stay on schedule though! It was just so much more easier to write during the summer *sighs***

 **jgoss: He sure is! Yes, Noe will _eventually_ overcome her fear, but it will take a little bit. She's been traumatized for a long time.**

 **03: Thank you, and sorry to keep you waiting lol!**

 **MysticFire101: Aww, thank you very much. Yes, Noelle is her name (NO-EL is how it's pronounced). Optimus will definitely reveal his true self soon, but maybe not in this chapter.**

 **ChromedomeandRewind4ever: Thank you! I really appreciate your review!**

 **MadnessJones: I'm glad you like it so far :)**

 **Transfan Geek: Lol, thanks, I thought it was pretty creative. Yeah, coming from his personality in the movies, I never really pegged him as a strict-military guy. He was always funny, and caring, and that's how I wanted to portray him.**

 **Cake09877: Thank you, and I'm glad you understand me lol. Octavian is basically Optimus' cover name. Ratchet is just known as Dr. Ratchet, since Noelle originally met him in his holoform-form anyway. Hope that cleared any confusion!**

 **Thank you guys so much for the increase in reviews, favorites, and follows! I love your excitement because it makes me excited!**

* * *

Chapter 7:

A Residual Recovery

My eyes opened slowly, and I felt my lips part in a soft groan as I shifted. Subconsciously, I moved my arms around to stretch, but froze when they felt trapped against something thick. My eyes flashed open quickly, and I sat up looking around in a confused daze. A quick check of my surroundings let me know that I was in the Med Bay. _Again._

 _What happened to me?_

I tried to remember, but the memories were slow and sluggish at first, as if there was a fog that were blocking me from making the connections inside my head. I felt a dull throb form in the center of my skull as I pushed myself to think harder. Images were starting to surface.

There was the gray walls of the base, the alarming sirens, the darkness creeping up on me, and warm arms carrying me away from Will. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. They came in a series of short clips, only lasting long enough for me to picture them, but not to make sense of. There was also the sluggish feeling still in my muscles.

"Oh good, you're awake." A familiar voice spoke up, and my head turned to face Dr. Ratchet.

"What happened to me?" I asked, my voice hoarse from sleep. I rubbed my throat absently.

"You had another PTSD attack," He answered walking up to me, a small frown on his face, "It wasn't a major one, but you did lose consciousness on your way over here."

That had set off something. Suddenly, the scene of arms around came to mind, and my eyes widened in realization.

"Octavian!"

"What?" The doctor asked.

I looked up at him, "Octavian was carrying me...away from the sirens and noise. He said I would be in good hands."

A small smile quirked on to the edges of his lips, and his blue eyes glimmered with amusement, "Did he now?"

I nodded, looking around again, "Where is he?"

"On the mission, him and Will had taken a team to go check out the Decepticon alert." He answered.

I felt my muscles stiffen at hearing the word Decepticons. Just the name had turned my blood into cold ice, slinking into my veins that caused shivers all over me. Immediately, I forced myself to think about something else, before I freaked myself out again.

"How long was I out for?"

"Not very long, only a few hours." He answered, writing something down on his ever-present clipboard, "I assume you're feeling better?"

I nodded slowly, feeling timid suddenly. I dropped my gaze down to the thin, white sheets of the bed, my fingers fumbled together nervously. I didn't want to overwhelm myself, but I couldn't help but feel worried for Will and Octavian, especially if they were going to face those crimson-eyed demons. I didn't want to admit it, but I had gotten attached to them, and if anything happened...it would just be more names added onto the seemingly endless list of people the Deceptions took away from me

My stomach churned at the thought, and I swallowed hard.

"You should get more rest," Ratchet had said, slightly taken me by surprise. He had been so quiet that I had forgotten he was here. His smile navy blue eyes had softened, "It helps ease the worries believe it or not. They'll be back here when you wake up."

And I did.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door, and woke me up from my sleep. I was vaguely surprised that I managed to drift off into sleep again, but didn't dwell on it as a familiar brunette entered the room hesitantly. When Vanessa spotted me, her emerald eyes brightened in relief as she walked over quickly, in the same manner that Dr. Ratchet did.

"Hey." She said softly, sounding almost shy.

I smiled softly, "Hey."

She sighed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I heard what happened to you. I wanted to be here sooner, but I had uh...other issues to take care of." The tone of her voice was apologetic and sincere, but something was off about it. It felt like she was hiding something.

I tilted my head slightly, "I know about the Autobots...there's really nothing to keep from me."

"You're too observant." Vanessa teased, with a half grin.

I smiled again, but it faded slowly as the silence took over. I dropped my head back onto the pillow, my fingers still twitching and fumbling nervously. I was trying to remain calm, for Ratchet and Vanessa's sake- or even my _own_ sake- but it was starting to get to me.

I looked back at her, "How do you deal with this? Knowing that they're out there...fighting and risking their lives. How can you stand the wait?"

Vanessa gave a shrug, her lips pulling into a tight smile, "I've known Will and Rob for a while now, and it still isn't any easier watching them go. Hell, I'm even attached to some of those big guys too." Her eyes turned sad as she stared at the ground for a moment, before she suddenly perked up and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "But, you learn to live with it."

I frowned in confusion, "Big guys? You mean the Autobots?"

She looked like she didn't know how to respond, and I wouldn't blame her. "Well, after being here for a while...you kinda just get used to them. You accept them and their flaws, and learn to love them like they're your flesh and blood." She sighed suddenly, peering up at the ceiling, "I know it's hard to believe, but-"

"I believe you." I murmured.

Her eyes widened, and a small smile lit her pretty features, "Really? You do?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to bury the heartache that suddenly erupted in me. "I'll never be able to move on, if I can't accept what's happened, and move past it."

A solemn look took on Vanessa's features, but she nodded slowly in understanding. "That's good to know."

"Yeah." I muttered softly. I knew I wouldn't be able to completely trust the Autobots overnight, but I did hope sometime in the future, I could see them the way that Will, Vanessa, and all the others see them. As the brave, righteous heroes that defended our planet, and protected us.

 _It's a work in progress._ I thought wryly.

Vanessa had stayed a little longer, conversing about small things, before her watched had alerted her that her break was over. She apologized profusely, which I politely told her it was okay, before she swore to me she would make it up to me later on.

Dr. Ratchet came along again to check up on me, and by this time my muscles were aching to do something. _Anything_ was better than lying in this bed being useless. It made me wish that I had ask Vanessa to bring a book back with her, and I sighed loudly.

"You need to rest." He kept insisting.

"I've rested for half the day," I argued, surprising my own self for speaking up, "You said it yourself, it wasn't a major one, and this is a waste of your. The soldiers are going to need your medical attention when they return, you have better things to worry about."

"Primus," He muttered under his breath, removing his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, "Why do you insist on being constantly operative?"

I frowned, crossing my arms, "Would you like to be restrained to a bed all day?"

He sighed resignedly, "I see your point. But, Major William explicitly stated that you were to stay here, in the Med Bay until otherwise."

"That will no longer be necessary, old friend." A familiar baritoned voice spoke, and both of our gazes darted to the tall man standing in the threshold. I didn't even hear him open the door. _So silent…_

"Op-Octavian?" Ratchet stuttered, looking startled.

If Octavian heard his slip-up, he didn't comment on it as he walked over and embraced the doctor quite warmly.

"You're back so fast." Ratchet said, still seeming shocked.

"Yes, well it was only a rogue Decepticon." He answered, and it was at the moment that I noticed how weary his deep voice sounded. Despite his tall and regal stance, his shoulders were sinking with exhaustion, and his normally eccentric blue eyes seemed a little bit dimmer.

I was no stranger to the horrors of Decepticon conflicts, and I could only imagine how the battle had gone. This rogue must have put up an arduous fight.

"Are you alright?" I asked, looking at him.

 _So exhausted...yet still so regal._ It was enigmatic.

I didn't miss the way slight surprise that flashed on his face, as if he'd forgotten I was in the room, before he turned fully to face me.

"Hello Noelle," he bowed slightly, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled dismissively, "But how are _you_ feeling?"

"I am alright." He replied.

I frowned, "You don't look very well."

"I am thankful for your worry, but there is nothing to be concerned of. The day was just...very long." He said softly.

"Hmm." I hummed, but I didn't believe him for a second. I don't understand why everyone was so secluded around me all of a sudden, but it was starting to bother me. First it was Vanessa, and now him.

I didn't like it; it made me feel like a burden. But maybe I was this way because Noah and I could never keep secrets from each other, not even if we tried. It was like a sixth sense, and we automatically knew when one of us was hiding something. I didn't think there was ever a reason to keep anything from him. He was my other half, it would be like keeping something from another half of me.

I always gotten so scared and worried when I knew something was troubling him though. Secrets, good or bad, just seemed to terrify me. But maybe I was being too irrational.

Octavian had convinced Ratchet to let me go, which I was grateful for. Once he, begrudgingly of course, allowed me to leave, we had walked through the halls silently. But the silence became too thick, and something inside me was pushing me to say something. I took a deep breath.

"I'm surprised Will didn't come," I said, going for nonchalance as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Is he okay?"

"Major Lennox is fine, just resting." Octavian answered.

I just nodded, "Where are you taking me?"

"Back to your dorm."

"Can I make a slight stop first?" I asked, which caught his full attention, as he stopped walking.

Warily he looked at me, "Which is?"

I gave a small smile, "I wanted to say something to someone."

* * *

After some convincing, Octavian had let up and taken me down the the Autobot Hangar, where I knew Vanessa was working. While I was pleased that Octavian would allow me to go, I was aware of that strange look that washed across his face, as if he was anxious to go to the hangar as well. Vaguely, I wondered if it had something to do with the Autobots presence, after all, he did just arrived from a battle, but I figured it wasn't my place to ask. Instead, I turned and smiled as we entered the spacious hangar, where Vanessa's voice floated from below.

"Sideswipe! If you don't fraggin' keep still I'm gonna spray-paint you pink in your recharge!" Vanessa nearly screeched.

I shot Octavian a perplexed glance, which he responded to with a shrug and a small smile. We descended down the long, metal stairs to the brunette who had just hit the silver Corvette with a large wrench.

 _"Ouch! Yeesh, you're starting to turn into Ratchet!"_ The Autobot hissed, it's voice echoing from the inside of the car.

I kept my distance as I walked around the car, Vanessa not noticing our presence as she muttered something under her breath before bending down to tinker in the hood. But I did notice the Corvette suddenly stiffening on its axles, and stuttered quite loudly.

 _"B-Boss?"_

Octavian had briefly shot the sports car an exasperated look, as Vanessa jolted upright, bumping her head on top of the hood.

"Damnit Sideswipe! What the hell was that for?" She cursed, rubbing the back of her head, and blinked before her green eyes darted to us. "Noelle?"

I waved sheepishly, "Hi."

"Wow, what are you doing down here?" She asked, discarding the Autobot as she walked over to us. The robot, apparently named _Sideswipe_ , had shut his hood immediately, but stayed silent.

"I just wanted to let you know that the boys made it back safely." I said quietly, scratching the back of my head.

Vanessa nodded, her eyes softening with an emotion, "Thank goodness." Her gaze than drifted to Octavian, and she smirked, "I'm surprised. I assume you're the sitter stepping in for Lennox then?"

 _Sitter?_ I raised an eyebrow, and looked at Octavian, who still looked very uncomfortable. And for a split second, I saw the gray floors through his dark jacket, and nearly reeled back in surprise. Vanessa, was too busy shooting the taller man a knowing look, to which he averted his eyes to and coughed lowly.

"Noelle wished to check on you." He mumbled, and my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Is there something you both know that I don't?" I asked slowly.

"N-Nothing." He replied, a little too quickly.

I only hummed again, clearly not believing him, but didn't press it. If they didn't want me to know, than it was none of my business. But I was suddenly aware of the many optics focused on us, watching us quietly and murmuring at a quiet level. There was a thick, uncomfortable silence, and then it was broken, when the large doors to the hangar had opened, and two rambunctious voices had filled the silence.

All of our gazes snapped up to the two identical Cybertronians. They were both significantly short, one painted a light green while the other one a soft orange. They had similar broad chests, with bright blue headlights and matching optics.

"Who dat?" The green one asked, and I heard Octavian sigh from beside me.

Nervously, I pointed to myself, "Me?"

"Yeah shorty, what's ya name?" The orange one replied, both bending slightly to see me better.

"I'm-"

"Oh wait! I think I know who dat is Mudflap!" The green one exclaimed, pointing to me, "Ain't that the one Prime was tellin' us about? The girl who was with the Cons?"

A whack. "Shut up!"

"Ow! What was that for?" The green one protested, rubbing the spot where his brother had hit him.

"Show some respect man!" The orange one scolded.

"Okay, don't mean ya got to hit me on my-"

"Oh shut up you two," Vanessa groaned, interrupting their soon-to-be argument, "And let her speak!" Surprisingly, the two had obeyed her and straightened up.

"Sorry." They both muttered.

Vanessa gave them a stern look, before nodding towards me. I bit my lip, pulling a lock behind my ear before looking up at them again, "I-I'm Noelle."

"Hiya!" The green one said.

"She's pretty cute." The other one commented, and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Aww, look at her! She blushin'!"

"I think that is enough," Another voice said, this one thick with an Italian accent. He was a deep red color, and was leaning against the stairwell with a very annoyed expression on his face.

"That one's Mirage." Vanessa muttered, and crossed her arms, "The cranky one."

"I am not!" He said indignantly.

"You all need to shut yer traps." The familiar dark, robot spoke from the other side of the room, looking to be examining a menacing cannon quite intently.

"Ironhide; really trigger happy." Vanessa explained.

"I remember him." I said, but my voice was probably drowned out as the sounds of transformation filled the air and the silver Corvette turned into a silver robot on wheeled feet. I remembered that one too.

"If we're introducing ourselves, I guess I'm Sideswipe." He said, brushing an imaginary speck of dust off of his chassis.

"And I'm Mudflap!"

"And I'm Skids!" The two robots said simultaneously.

"They're twins." Vanessa explained again, shaking her head at their antics.

 _Twins._ It made a lot of sense, I didn't know that Cybertronians could have twins. My heart clenched painfully in my chest, as the thought of Noah surfaced my mind again. The longing was still there, but it had been dimmed for some days because I had things to distract myself with. But now, it was here and just looking at them made my heart ache in a painful reminder.

I missed him so much…

"Are you okay?" Vanessa murmured, noticing the change in my demeanour.

I nodded quickly, swallowing down the burning emotions. "Yeah, I'm fine."

A small smile graced her lips, "I'm proud of you, Noe."

Slowly, I smiled too, and nodded again before looking back up at the twins as they moved to get closer. Octavian had stopped them, but they weren't discouraged, they peered down as much as they physically could.

The green one named Skids smiled widely, "We like her!"

"Yeah!"

I blinked, "Um...thank you?"

"We heard you know how to wash cars," Mudflap went on, and his brother had finished it, "Yeah, and that you were pretty good at it too."

"You can wash cars?" Sideswipe asked, seeming surprised. The other Autobots in the room had perked up at this.

I nodded, smiling nervously, "Um...yes, kind of."

"Oh no you don't," Vanessa cut in, glaring up at the twins, 'I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to happen."

Mudflap and Skids feigned ignorance, "What do ya mean, V?"

Her glare didn't let up, "You're not getting this poor girl to wash the both of your dirty undercarriages."

"Please!" The both pleaded, and the green one got down on his knees.

"No!" Vanessa said firmly.

"But we heard she's really good! Oh please V!" Skids cried.

"I just said-"

"Okay." I said softly.

Everyone, even Mirage and Ironhide, had all stopped to look at me. It was as if they had all seen a ghost. I shrunk back a little, feeling my heart pound nervously in my chest at the sight of so many stares.

"Are you sure?" Octavian asked softly, and I turned to look at him again.

I had nothing else to do, since I had washed all the Jeeps. And I didn't want to return back to my room just yet. I figured that was a good enough reason, and nodded to myself, before nodding towards him. "I can do it."

"Well, if she's gonna wash them then she should wash me too." Sideswipe cut in.

"Hold your horses, I didn't say I would agree to this!" Vanessa said, putting her hands on her hips. But her words were ignored.

Suddenly, a flash of green had swooped down, and before I had time to react, I was lifted up off the ground. I couldn't even shriek, because I had quickly grabbed the nearest digit to keep myself from tumbling over the edge of a palm, my heart skyrocketing in my chest.

"Thank you Noelle!" The twins gushed instantly.

"Can we call her Ellie?"

"Yeah, that's a good nickname."

"Ellie!"

"Aww, she's so cute! Look at her, Mudflap!"

I was still trying to slow my frantic breathing.

Mirage had sighed heavily, "Put her down, idiots, before she has another panic attack."

"But she's so adorable, look at her curly hair!"

"Mudflap and Skids! Put Noelle down or so help me I will weld you to the wall!" Vanessa shouted, which had Skids reluctantly placing me back on the ground. I stumbled a little, my legs still unbalanced from the sudden plunge into the air, before I had caught my breath.

"Noelle, are you alright?" Octavian asked, concern pooling in his eyes.

I nodded, still hunched over, "I...I think I'm good."

I heard him start to yell at the twins, and as my heart calmed down, I had noticed a vehicle that had been silent the entire time. It was Optimus; the large red and blue Semi was parked quietly in the corner of the base.

"What about him?" I found myself asking, motioning over to the Semi.

Octavian had visibly stiffened again, "What about him?"

I looked at him, "Is he...okay?"

"Optimus is resting." Mirage had cut in, with his thick Italian accent. It seemed so strange on an alien being.

I nodded, accepting the answer before turning to Vanessa, who was still glaring daggers at Mudflap and Skids.

"So, where's the soap?" I asked softly, and was startled by the excited cheers of the twins.

Vanessa gave an exasperated sigh, before beckoning me towards a door on the side, "Back here."

* * *

 **At last, Noelle is introduced to all the Autobots! I really loved writing her intro to Mudflap and Skids, I find them so funny in the movies! And they've already got a little nickname for her lol. Thanks for reading, make sure to leave a review :)**

 **-SeaKissed140.**


	9. A New Arrival

**One of these days I'm going to get back onto my regular schedule.**

 **adelphe24: LOL XD**

 **jogss: Yes, it definitely will! Oh yeah, gotta love the Chevy Twins. And nope, Noe has no idea actually, but she's already suspecting that something's up lol.**

 **TatteredAngel52: Lol, yeah!**

 **Waterfront: Thank you, and I'm glad that I made it better :)**

 **MysticFire101: Thanks! Haha, yeah the 'Bots sure do love car washes!**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: Thanks, and yeah Noe definitely thinks something's up. I'm pretty sure OP wants a wash, he just wants to keep his disguise going ;)**

 **Cake09877: Lol, same! Thank you so much, I try very hard not to make them too OOC!**

 **Tfploverrrr. aka. char: Thank you and I'm glad you like it! Yes, Bee will be introduced, but not quite yet. He's with Sam at the moment!**

 **BIackrose13: Thank you very much! This review made me smile, and I love the nickname as well lol.**

 **QueenOfTheSilver98: Thank you so much for such a long review! Also thanks for the compliments on Noelle, she's a pretty complicated character to write and I always try my very best with her dialouge and actions! I'm also happy you brought up her relationships with some of the characters! And yes, the femmes definitely give Noelle a kind og new insight on Cybertronians as a whole. Definitely don't apologize for long reviews, because I get super excited to read them!**

 **Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they encourage me so much to keep going! Especially since I've been swamped with assignments and projects for the last few weeks! I love the support, and appreciate it so much guys!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

A New Arrival

By the time I had carried the last bucket of sudsy water out into the courtyard, my eyes widened slightly at the sight of the Autobots, perfectly straightened to a vertical line, as they waited patiently for my return. Or really, all of them had waited patiently, except for Mudflap and Skids, who were shaking on their axils as I set the buckets next to them. They were of course, the first two in the line.

"You okay there Noe?" Vanessa asked, standing right beside me, rolling her sleeves up.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I just...didn't expect them all to be here." Even Mirage was in line.

Vanessa snorted, and I glanced at her, "What'd you expect? These boys are always out on missions dealing with harsh terrains, they're dirtier than the Jeeps."

"But aren't they wary of me?" I asked, rolling my sleeves up as well.

"Some of them are," She answered truthfully, "But they all know it be stupid to pass up a good wash. They don't get those as often."

"Oh." I nodded thoughtfully, before jumping at the sound of an impatient horn blaring.

 _"Come on Ellie! We want'a wash!"_

 _"Yeah, c'mon Ellie! Don't be scared of us, we'll be really quiet!"_

"Oh quiet you two." Vanessa scolded, turning on the hose and spraying the twin vehicles none-too-gently. The stream of water that dripped from their wheels turned the pavement dark, with dirt and grime flowing, and I grimaced. They really were dirtier than I thought.

Vanessa had tossed me a sponge, and we quickly got to work. It was strange, washing a vehicle that was sentient, but it was also kind of fun. Except for the occasional shivers from Skids, he was quiet like he had promised. And I actually found myself forgetting that they really were sentient, it was easy to when they were in their car form. When they're wash was over, both of them transformed, bouncing on the balls of their pedes as they admired their clean, shinier armor.

"Damn, we look _fine_!" Mudflap exclaimed, and Skids murmured and agreement, as he struck a pose.

I actually laughed at that. Both of their bright blue optics snapped down to me, and goofy grins split their faces before they laughed along with me. The next thing I knew, I was swept off the ground before, and only a small gasp of surprise escaped me.

"Thank you Ellie! We love ya so much!"

"Yeah, you're our official new favorite human!"

"Got dat right!"

I guess I would just have to get used to their impulse to pick me up now. I gave a shy smile, trying to hide my heated cheeks as I mumbled, "It was no big deal."

"Yeah it was, we haven't been washed in weeks! V's always busy." Mudflap, which was the one who was holding me, replied.

 _"Put her down glitchheads,"_ Ironhide, who had been patiently waiting up until this point had said, _"We need washes too."_

Some of them chimed an agreement, and I blushed even more. Reluctantly, and with a bit of whining, the twins had put me back on the ground. I gave them another small smile, before walking over to join Vanessa in washing the behemoth midnight colored truck that was Ironhide.

It had taken about four hours until all of the Autobots waiting had been washed. I had noticed that Arcee wasn't in the line, and Mirage had said that her and her sisters were on a mission, and wouldn't be back until the end of the week. A bit of disappointment surged inside me, because I especially liked her and her sisters, and wanted to meet them, but I pushed the feeling away. The navy blue sky had melted into a dark magenta, and I could see the soft shimmers of stars appearing as the sun faded over the horizon. As per usual, the wind had started to pick up again, and I rolled my sleeves back down.

Mudflap, Skids, and Sideswipe were mock-wrestling each other at in the courtyard, Ironhide jovially watching them, and pointing out any flaws in their techniques. Mirage and the yellow Hummer had returned back into the hangar, and so did Vanessa, who had to change her clothes because Sideswipe had knocked a bucket over her.

I had sat on one of the military Jeeps parked towards the west, watching the Autobots curiously. It was so different from the dynamics between the Decepticons, and even if a cold shiver ran down my body at the thought of them, I couldn't help but notice. While in captivity of the Decepticons, it was an unspoken motto that it was every Cybertronian for themselves. Besides the ones who were related, they treated each other with the same amount of cruelty they treated us. None of them trusted each other, and was always ready to stab one another in the back when a time arised. They were cruel in every way possible, the only thing glowing in their crimson optics were sadistic greed.

But this...this was _different._

The Autobots were warm and friendly towards each other, they helped each other, they cared for each other; they were a _family._

My heart clenched at the thought of the word, and unpleasant memories stirred, lurking just below the surface. I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chest as I watched them. It was so strange to see Cybertronians cooperating like a family, but in a way, it also looked right. Optimus Prime must truly be a great leader.

A throat had cleared, purposely letting me know that they were present, and I turned around to see Octavian standing there. He had left quickly after I had agreed to wash the Autobots, muttering something about a meeting.

I raised an eyebrow, "How did that meeting go?"

His eyes glittered with amusement, "As well as a mission debriefing could go."

"Oh," My humor faded a little, "Was it about the Decepticon spotting?"

He smiled grimly, "I'm afraid so."

I looked down at the pavement, "I'm sorry."

He heaved a heavy sigh, "What did I say about that?"

I glanced up in confusion, "Huh?"

He gave a soft smile, "You don't have to keep apologizing, not everything is your fault."

I sighed, "Sorry, I'm just used to taking the blame."

A serious look had hardened his bright blue eyes, and I wondered what he was thinking about. It made me nervous. Besides what happened with the confrontations between Sideswipe and Arcee, I had never seen Octavian look so upset before. His features were usually soften with a kind of ethereal wisdom. It was unsettling to see him like this.

"Octavian?" I asked gently.

The look had faded, and he cleared his throat again, "You should go inside, the-"

"Temperatures are dropping," I said with a soft smile, and pushed myself off the car, "I know."

"Why do you insist on staying outt in these temperatures?" He asked, seeming half-serious as he smirked down at me.

I shrugged, "I like the stars. Besides, it's better than wasting away in that godawful room."

He raised an eyebrow, "It is that mundane?"

"I've already read the books, and Vanessa has no more currently." I said, "And Will won't let me do much, I don't know why, I guess he thinks I'm too fragile to handle some work. Even though that's what I've been doing for the past five years." His eyes darkened with that look again, but I ignored it, "But...the base just feels a little claustrophobic sometimes. I've been trapped inside four walls for such a long time, I kind of just, want to be out here and enjoy what I've been missing." I shrugged a little, "I guess that's why I'm always out here."

He seemed speechless for a few minutes, before all he could do was nod along, "I understand."

"Did that sound strange?" I wondered.

"No," He said quickly, "I perfectly understand your situation. I will not pester you to go inside anymore."

"Well," I said, "You're probably the reason I haven't caught hypothermia yet."

He chuckled softly as we entered the hangars human doors. The Autobots were still around up and about, but barely paid either of us any mind as we walked across. I glanced over to see the Red and Blue Semi in the corner again.

"Is there something wrong with their leader?" I asked.

Octavian glanced at the Semi, before looking back, "He is...simply tired."

"Does he ever interact with them at all?" I wondered, still watching him.

"He does, more than you know."

I turned back to him, "He just looks so lonely, I haven't seen him since I first met him."

"Hmm." Was Octavian's reply, "Are you hungry?"

I snorted, "Now you're starting to sound like Will."

"My apologies." He said softly, amusement tinging the edges of his voice. I glanced back at the Semi again, before following him out of the Autobot Hangar.

* * *

My eyes snapped open a the soft squeak of the door, and not a second later, I had jolted out of the bed, and grabbed the small knife I had taken from the Food Hall, poised only three feet from the door. A small stream of light had crept open from the slightly cracked door, and I squeezed the handle of the knife so tightly that my knuckles turned white. My heart was racing so hard that I feel it in my ears, but I kept my front strong.

The door had opened enough for a familiar brown hair to appear. My grim expression had melted into shock, and then surprise.

"Will?"

"Oh," He chuckled nervously, "I'm sorry, were you asleep?"

I calmly slid the knife back into the draw. I felt a surge of guilt well up inside me, but I couldn't help myself. I knew Will would protest about me stealing a knife, but I kept telling myself that it was for my own protection. Besides, people had snuck small weapons past the Decepticons all the time. They weren't the only ones we feared; violence existed between humans as well.

I pushed the thought away, taking in a breath, and nodded quickly, "It's okay."

"Are you sure? The lights were off, I probably should've knocked…"

I chuckled softly, flicking the light on, "I'm fine. Plus, I've been wondering when you'd show up."

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry about that. Ever since I came back from resting, I've been swamped with work. And there's always those delightful debriefings."

I nodded, widening the door to allow him into the room, "Octavian told me about that."

Will's smile twitched in the corners of his mouth, but other than that, he stayed silent. He took up his normal position at the edge of my bed, and I climbed in right next to him.

"I meant to ask you if you were okay? I knew you had another attack, but the alarms went off and everything kind've just turned hectic." He said softly.

I smoothed out the tiny wrinkles in my jeans, "I'm fine, Octavian showed up in your place. But I was really more worried about you guys."

"We've been doing this for years now, we get used it."

"Don't you miss your family?" I asked quietly, after the weight of his answer sunk in.

Will turned to me, "Of course I do, I miss them all the time."

I shrugged sheepishly under his gaze, "I don't know...I just can't imagine someone not wanting to spend every single moment with their family, especially if their child is so young."

His gaze softened, "Noelle, this is my job. As much as I want to sometimes, I can't."

"I know," I mumbled, gazing at my crossed fingers, "I just...It's hard. If I could, I wouldn't ever leave my family. I'd be with them all the time and...I-I'd kill to hear my mom's singing, or my father's laugh. Or my brothers…" I choked my own words, trailing off as I felt my eyes water, and shakily wiped them away.

Will silently, wrapped an arm around me, bringing me closer in a much-needed embrace. I bit my lip to hide my whimper, scooting closer to the warmth radiating from his warmer, taller body. There just something about Will, that made it so easy to talk to him, and pour out every single emotion that you're feeling. My mother had that same effect on people. He murmured comforting words to me, and I felt my chest hitch as if I was going to break out in a sob.

But miraculously, I held it together.

At least enough, to tell him, "You're going to call them, right? Just to let them know you're okay...and you love them."

"I think about them everyday, and contact Sarah every chance I get, Noe." He explained softly.

"I know...j-just call them again, okay? And tell Sarah you love her…'cuz it's hard, you know? It must be hard for her." I found myself rambling.

Will chuckled softly, giving me a comforting squeeze, "I'll definitely let her know."

I wiped my eyes again, and sniffled, "Thank you."

Even if I couldn't be with my family anymore, the least I could do was make sure Will's stayed together. I owed him so much gratitude, for rescuing me out in the streets, and bringing me to a secure place I could start to call home.

I loved my father, but sometimes, he was the same way. He'd be home hours after Noah and I had gone to bed, and sometimes left on business trips over the weekend. Deep down, I knew he only did this for us. He had been poor growing up, and all he wanted- really all _any_ parent had ever wanted- was for their children to have a better life. A better future.

And Noah wanted that for me too.

"You're too young," I heard him whisper, although I don't think he meant for me to hear it, "You don't deserve this."

I stayed quiet though, we both did. And I fell asleep to the sounds of his soft muttering.

* * *

Will had left long before I had waken up. It was sometime mid-afternoon, and I still had an hour or so before my scheduled duty to wash the military Jeeps. I smiled at the memory of the Chevy Twins, both avid and excited about their shinier armor...and well, _me_.

Vanessa was still busy with her mentor, and I had decided to read one of the books she gave me on Auto mechanics. It was not usually my style, but there was something about it that I found endearing. Maybe it was because I was spending so much time around vehicles recently.

Most of the Autobots were gone too, out to rendezvous with another Autobot back in the States. Octavian, Will, and Robert had left to go with them, only leaving Mirage, Sideswipe, and their medic to tend to the base.

I was currently, sitting on the human-sized couch, with my knees pulled up to my chest; a comfortable position I sat in often when I was into a good book. Below the platform the couch resided on, was the large Autobot makeshift couch, where the silver robot had made himself comfortable, playing video games on. I had been watching the first couple of rounds, he was playing something that looked similar to Grand Theft Auto, but some of the content had been modified. Mirage had been battling right beside him, and they had gotten so caught up in the game that they probably forgotten that I was there.

It reminded me of how Noah used to do it. I was always curled up somewhere with a novel, while he was watching obnoxious movies or playing obnoxious video games. I smiled softly when Sideswipe let out a loud groan, fuming over Mirage winning the game again. I accidentally let out a soft chuckle, and their blue gazes had swung up to gaze at me.

"Oh yeah, hey Noelle." Sideswipe said, before looking back at his game.

"How long have you've been there, miss?"

"Longer than I have. She was here when I walked in."

Mirage glared at Sideswipe, "And you did not alert Optimus?"

The silver robot shrugged, "She was reading, and really quiet. I asked if I could play some videogames and she said she didn't mind."

Mirage glanced back at me, and I buried my face deeper into my book. There was a long sigh, before the red mech had excused himself, saying something about getting on patrol, and Sideswipe complained before he had left the room.

"Such a buzzkill." The robot muttered, before switching to a new videogame. "How's the book going?"

I looked up, half in surprise and the other half in bewilderment. "Um...it's pretty good."

"You want to play some games?" He offered, motioning to the controller beside him.

I sheepishly tucked a curl behind my ear, "Uh no, that's okay."

He shrugged again, "Okay, but the offer still stands. If you ever get tired of reading that book."

I hid my smile, nodding again before diving back into the words. I guess I didn't mind Sideswipe's loud video games so much was because it reminded me so much of my old life. But the tranquility was broken when he had paused his game and stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concern pooling into my voice, as I too stood up.

Sideswipe, to my confusion, smiled, "We've got a guest."

I raised an eyebrow. _Why would they have another guest? Who would it be?_ "Is he here?"

"Yes, _they_ are here." He corrected, extending his hand out.

I swallowed nervously, extremely reluctant to step into his hand. But I was curious to see these guest that the Autobots had briefly talked about, and Sideswipe's excitement. So I crawled into his long fingers carefully, before nodding up at him. He skated slowly out of the hangar, and down to the main hangar, where a commotion of voices could be heard. Once we had entered the room, the voices had faded.

I stared at all of the Autobots, all standing and embracing a new autobot, who was much shorter with piquant yellow and black armor. His blue optics were incredibly wide, and there was something about him that gave off a young, innocent aura. And then, my eyes trailed to the two young people he had with him; one was a boy and the other one was a very pretty girl.

 _"MIKAELA!"_ A familiar voice shouted, and I looked down to see Vanessa running towards the girl, throwing herself into a tight embrace with her. After she was done, she went and hugged the boy.

I turned to Sideswipe, "Who are they?"

"The originals, kid."

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "What?"

"They were the first humans to discover us."

* * *

 **And now, Noelle shall meet Sam and Mikaela! And Bumblebee! They're all getting together for a little winter reunion, which will definitely be fun to write! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading! As always, I would love to hear your reviews!**

 **\- SeaKissed140.**


	10. An Anticipated Event

**I don't know if anyone's seen the T5 trailer, if you haven't don't read this next sentence. But if you did... _HOLY PRIMUS!_ OPTIMUS HAD PURPLE OPTICS AND HE LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GOING TO KILL BEE AND ASDFGHJKL...I honestly don't know what to say, I have mixed feelings because I'm excited because I love the Autobots and the fandom, but I hate how Bay keeps changing up the characters, killing off bots, and adding in his own. Also, there's _two_ new female characters added, and I don't really know how to feel about that. It gets so confusing sometimes because every movie there's always some new female lead that you have to get used to, and maybe that's just me, but I hardly ever end up liking them...except for Mikaela, which I'm pretty sure most can agree on.**

 **Sorry for that long, sort-of rant. But on the other hand, I'M READY FOR SOME AUTOBOT-CON ACTION!**

 **MysticFire101: Thank you! And yeah lol, she's was always the shy counterpart of her twin. And I'm glad you commented about it, because I wanted her to transition as smoothly as possible without it being too awkward or anything.**

 **jgoss: Thank you, and yeah, Noelle will find out soon ;)**

 **cartoon lover 2016: Yes she is, thank you!**

 **cyber ninja374: Thank you so much, I appreciate it!**

 **99luftballonsx.o.x: Thanks!**

 **QueenOfTheSilver98: LOL! I didn't really mind Sam that much in the movies, he was okay. And thanks for the compliment on OP and Noe's relationship. It's definitely going to be a slow-burn romance!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

An Anticipated Event

My eyes widened at that. _The first?_ I glanced back down at the two, who were embraced by Will and Robert heartily, of course, after they could tear Vanessa off of the girl. She was tall, with wavy dark brown hair that fell down her shoulders, and sun-kissed skin. Her eyes was what had intrigued me the most; they were such a round, vivid sea green that only added to her modelisque features.

Standing next to her was the boy, who had stuffed his hands into his sweater. The black and yellow robot emitted a high-pitched whirr, and and the boy looked up at him and smiled. His features weren't as vivid and miles the girl's, but he also had dark brown hair, and light eyes.

"It has been so long since I've seen you guys!" Vanessa exclaimed happily, "Oh look, Sam even grew some peach fuzz!"

Everyone laughed good naturedly as the boy apparently named Sam gave a weak protest, before rubbing his chin softly. He had grumbled something, but I was too far away to hear.

The girl smiled, flashing perfectly white teeth in a way that reminded me of Octavian, "Well, we couldn't miss the big Winter Ball. Plus, Bee's been waiting to meet up with you guys again." She said, directing her last statement to the Autobots standing around them.

"It is good to have you all back." The Prime rumbled, smiling softly. Ironhide, Mirage, and the neon yellow one had nodded their helms in agreement.

"Ayy, it's Kaela!" Mudflap shouted.

"Yeah, dat's my girl!" Skids said, bending down to offer an enormous fist to her.

The girl grinned widely, and fist-bumped him back. The humans laughed while the older Autobots exchanged exasperated glances. Her eyes had then glanced over to Sideswipe, and widened once they landed on me.

Her expression changed quickly, "Are you guys kidding me?!"

Everyone froze, and looked down at her. My heart dropped in my chest, and I felt the anxiousness rapidly rising. My mind was racing, trying to come up with a reason on how I had caused her anger when I had only known her for a few minutes.

"What is it, Mikaela?"

"Don't tell me you guys dragged another youngster into this war!" She said, turning her attention to Will and Robert. She crossed her arms, leveling them with a dangerous look, which they sheepishly avoided their gazes.

Optimus seemed to stiffened at that, before his optics roved around the room, "Noelle?"

"She's right here, Boss." Sideswipe said, bringing his hand to his shoulder for me to step on.

I shook my head, clasping on tighter to a piece of his armor.

"It's okay Noe," Vanessa laughed warmly, "She doesn't bite! Come down here, you're missing out!"

I glanced at Sideswipe, who confirmed Vanessa's statement with a nod, "You'll be fine."

"Hey, why does Sides get to hold Ellie but I can't?" Skids complained.

"Because you're a menace." Sideswipe retorted, holding his hand a little higher, "It's okay, I've got you, I promise."

I looked at his hand reluctantly, realizing everyone's attention was unfortunately on me, before taking a deep breath, and stepping away from his shoulder armor. I carefully stepped into his hand, my legs shaking as he slowly, lifted me down to the ground, surprisingly graceful for a being who was on two wheels for pedes.

Once I was close enough to the ground, I climbed off, feeling the immense relief of being on solid ground sink into my stomach. Will was already beside me, checking to make sure I was fine, but I waved away his concerns.

I walked up to Vanessa slowly, and peaked up at the taller girl between my lashes before waving meekly, "Hi."

The girl's pretty green eyes widened, "Jesus, how old are you?"

"Nineteen." I mumbled softly.

"You look so young," She sighed softly, her tone sounded strangely grave, before she gave me a bright smile, "Hi, my name's Mikaela. This is my boyfriend, Sam." She motioned to the quiet boy beside her.

"Hey." He muttered.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "He's a bit awkward around people he doesn't know. Infact, he's just awkward period."

"I am _not,_ " Sam protested, "Shut up, Vanessa." Vanessa made a face at him, and his cheeks turned bright red in indignant irritation.

I just nodded slowly.

"So, when did you hop on the N.E.S.T train?" She wondered.

I shrugged, "I don't know...about a few weeks ago."

"Wow, that recent?" Mikaela looked to Vanessa in astonishment.

"She's been living here for safety reasons, Kaela." Vanessa explained, and I was relieved she didn't elaborate. Mikaela seemed to have gotten the message, and left the subject alone.

She smiled again, "Well, I hope they haven't been giving you too hard of a time."

I gave a small smile, "Actually, they've been really nice and patient with me."

"Good. As young as you are, they better have been," Mikaela said, shooting the Autobots another look.

"What is a Winter Ball?" I wondered. I had heard it earlier in the conversation.

"Oh!" Vanessa had perked up in excitement, "You're going to love it! It's a little holiday party N.E.S.T has around this time of year, to celebrate the holidays with each other before everyone goes off to spend personal time with their families."

I nodded in understanding.

"Yep," Mikaela said, wrapping an arm around the shorter brunette's shoulder, "V and I have always been in charge of running the Ball."

"Can I be your date this year, Kaela?" Skids asked.

Mikaela rolled her eyes, "Skids, you ask me that every year. My answer is always no."

Skids frowned and pouted, but Mudflap shook his brother's shoulder, "Dat's okay bro, we don't need her. We got Ellie, 'member?"

Skids brightened visibly at that, "Yeah! You right Mudflap!"

"Is this...supposed to be some sort of dance?" I asked slowly, glancing back at Vanessa and Mikaela.

"Well, technically not. It's more of a grand holiday party we do. It's kind of a tradition for the women of N.E.S.T to dress up all nice and be asked, but you don't really need a date." She assured me, before extending her arm around my shoulder, "And besides, we can all go together!"

"Do you really want to do it, Noelle?" Will asked.

I shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Vanessa squealed in excitement, and I twitched in surprise. Besides the incident with the Chevy Twins, this was the loudest I had ever heard Vanessa, and the most excited. This Winter's Ball must really mean a lot to her.

"Good, now you can help us plan it out!"

I smiled softly, before looking up at the black and yellow robot who was leaning over me, staring at me intently.

"Hi," I murmured softly, "I'm Noelle."

"His name's Bumblebee," Sam had spoken up, with a smile on his face as he grinned at the Cybertronian, "He's our guardian."

 _Bumblebee,_ I thought to myself, _the name suited him._ The more I thought about it, the more I realized he looked exactly like a bumblebee, except for that fact that he had enormously wide, blue optics. Unlike the other Autobots, he had such an aura of innocence and youth that it was hard to see him as intimidating. Bumblebee had whirred again, making excited hand gestures and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Can he not speak?" I asked.

"Unfortunately no," Optimus said gravely, "Bumblebee is our youngest Scout. His voice box was damaged on a mission, it still needs to be repaired, but our medic does not have the right equipment to do so."

"Oh." I mumbled, a surge of guilt panged my chest. "I'm sorry that happened."

"There is no need to apologize," Optimus said so softly that I blinked. It had felt like I've heard that from somewhere before.

 _Why_ did that sound so familiar?

Abruptly, I could feel a strange sensation rising in my chest. I remembered where I heard those words from; Octavian had said them to me. I don't know why, but my heart had fluttered at the thought, and I frowned in confusion. This sensation, it felt like it was urging me to understand something.

 _What was it?_

It felt like it was right in front of me, but just enough out of reach that I couldn't grasp it. The thought was driving me wild, but luckily my thoughts were interrupted.

"Geez, I'm starving," Mikaela rubbed her stomach, "This is what happens when you take a seventeen hour flight from Nevada to a federal military base."

Vanessa had laughed, and grabbed both of our hands, "Well, better get down to the Food Hall then!"

* * *

Later on that day, I had found myself in my room, surprisingly. I would usually avoid the place like the plague, but ever since Sam and Mikaela's arrival, Vanessa has been extremely eager on making sure that the two of us had bonded, while we planned for the Winter Ball. I liked Mikaela; she was a nice, down-to-earth girl, but I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable around them. Vanessa and Mikaela had a lot in common; their fondness for machinery, their witty humor, and their fondness for the Autobots. They would get so excited, talking to each other about technology far beyond my understanding, and I was actually slightly relieved when Mikaela decided to tag along with Vanessa to Dr. Ratchet's lessons. She had told me that he had been mentoring her on Cybertronian anatomy.

I sat crossed-leg on my bed, continuing to read the Auto-mechanics book. I was determined to finish it now, so I would have some type of understanding when Mikaela and her chattered on and on about it. I was a little over half-way finished when a knock sounded at the door, and I peaked up over the thick book.

"Hello?" I called out.

"It's Kaela." Came Mikaela's familiar voice.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. I had thought she went with Vanessa, "Um...okay, come in."

The door clicked open softly, and the pretty brunette entered. She smiled softly at me, "Hey, how's it going?"

I nodded, "Fine."

"I...well, I just wanted to check to make sure you were okay," She said, seeming nervous as she chewed on her bottom lip, "You just seemed a little tense while we were hanging out. I know Vanessa can be forceful sometimes, and I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything."

I shook my head, "N-no, you guys were alright."

"Okay," Mikaela's facial features soften, "Hey, it's a tough world out there. I know you don't know me that well, and that's okay, but...if you need someone to talk to, you've got me. And Vanessa."

I smiled, but this time, it wasn't strained or meek. It was genuine, "Thanks, Mikaela."

She winked playfully, before her green eyes glanced over the cover of the book in my hands. She smirked, "Auto-mechanics, huh?"

I felt the heat swarm my cheeks and hid my blush by burring myself deeper into the book. "Uh, yeah…"

"That's some pretty complex stuff," She commented, "What made you get into it?"

My cheeks burned hotter, "Um...well, you two I guess."

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You and Vanessa. You guys get so excited over these things, so I wanted to see what the hype was all about." I explained moderately.

Mikaela looked at me for a long moment, before her lips stretched into a smile, and she chuckled softly, "Oh my gosh, you're so cute."

I blinked, "Um...thanks?"

She chuckled even harder, standing up, "Well, I'll let you get back to your reading. Sam's probably wondering where I am anyway."

"How did you guys discover them?" The question had blurted itself out before I could really stop it. But the more I thought about it, the more I really wanted to know. What were their reactions?

"The Autobots?" Mikaela questioned, and I nodded eagerly, putting the book down. "Well," She said thoughtfully, "It was actually a pretty interesting story... It was back when Sam and I were still in high school. We didn't really know each other that well, although, I only recognized him because he had given me a ride the other day. But I saw him cycling like really fast on his mom's bicycle. He wasn't paying attention and tripped on a fire hydrant. He was acting really weird, and I was helping him up. I followed him to an empty parking lot, where we ran into a Con named Barricade. He was looking for Sam, and that's when Bumblebee showed up." She smiled at that, "He fought him off and we managed to outrun him to a field. Hmm, I also remember Sam getting attacked by Barricade's mini robot. At the time it was freaky, but it was actually pretty funny. He pulled off Sam's pants and I had to decapitate him with a chainsaw." My eyes widened at that.

"Like I said, it was an interesting story," She said, before looking back up at the ceiling, trying to recall more, "And then Bee finally ran Barricade off. He wanted us to go somewhere, and of course, I was wary." She smiled again, "But Sam told me something that night...something I'll never forget. He said, _'Fifty years from now when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?_ '"

"Wow," I murmured.

"Yeah," She agreed softly, "So I did it. I got in the car, with him, and Bumblebee took us to an alley where we met them. That's when we learned of their existence, that's when we realized...we're not the only ones out there." She shrugged lightly, "Well, that's how it all happened anyway. I should probably get going," She stood up again and smiled, "It was nice meeting you, Noelle."

I smiled back, "You too."

She shut the door softly behind her, and I resumed my reading, but my thoughts were swirling on something far off.

* * *

"So, have you've heard of it?" I asked casually, helping Octavian load the last metal crate onto the back of the military Jeep. I grunted heavily as I pushed it onto the ledge, and silently envied how easy it was for him to slide it on there. The crate had to be at least thirty pounds. I could only carry it because I had been conditioned to lift heavy objects, but even that was a struggle.

He hadn't even grunted _once._

 _He must be on steroids._ I snorted at the thought as he walked over to the other side.

"The Winter Ball?" Octavian repeated, and when I nodded, he paused thoughtfully, "I have heard of it. I believe it is an annual event the N.E.S.T base does to celebrate the holidays together before the soldiers leave for their vacation days."

"Does the Autobots go?" I wondered.

There was an amused glint to his eyes as he glanced at me, "Very interested in the Autobots, I see."

I rolled my eyes, "I was just wondering."

"To answer your query; yes, they do." He replied, before motioning for the soldiers inside the Jeep to move out.

"Who says 'Query'?" I teased.

Octavian raised an eyebrow, "Are you insulting my eloquence?"

"No, you just speak so formally...it's _strange_ ," I said, before adding as an afterthought, "But I kind of like it."

Octavian smiled at that, "I am pleased to hear."

"Are you going to go to it?" I asked, as we walked back towards the Main Hangar.

Octavian nodded, "I will."

I was surprised at that, "Oh really?"

He glanced at me, "Is there something wrong?"

I hid my smile, "Nothing, it's just funny to imagine you dancing. You're so stiff and formal. I like that about you but, I could not picture you dancing."

"Is that so?" Octavian raised another eyebrow, his eccentric blue eyes gleaming again, "I'll have you know that I have been told to be quite a dancer."

"Someone sounds a little cocky."

He raised his index finger, "Not cocky, but confident."

I snorted, "Okay Octavian."

There was a few minutes of comfortable silence as we walked through the halls. The base, was dwindling down on activity as well. The only open hangars was this one, the barracks, and the Autobots of course. When we had come to our intersection, I bid Octavian goodbye, and passed the civilian dorms and headed out towards another courtyard, on the west side of the base which was used for storing jets.

The sun had already disappeared below the horizon, leaving violet streaks in its path. The icy wind was even stronger, and I felt it nick at my skin every time it whisped by my face. There was something I just couldn't explain about sitting out here, watching the sun go down and see the base transition.

It was wistful.

An engine had started up in the distance, and I turned to see the familiar silhouette of a Semi driving in this direction. I had thought maybe Will had sent someone after me again, and was surprised when the Semi had passed me, to drive to the edge of the courtyard, where the moon had hung the highest in the murky sky. It was silent for a moment, before the sounds of transformations had broke the soothing silence.

There stood the Prime, standing tall and proud even in a courtyard full of jets. He had looked out briefly, before sitting down, his helm tilted up at the stars, slowly appearing in the night sky. And then, it was silent once was more.

Maybe I wasn't the only one who liked watching the stars.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry this update was so late at night...I had so many practices today! Remember to review!**

 **-SeaKissed140.**


	11. A Moment of Peace

**Just got back from Florida, which was pretty cool! I'm super happy because I'm getting a new phone, and I got a microphone so it will be easier to record which I am super psyched about!**

 **The Whispering Sage: Lol, you're welcome! It's a very amusing thought ;)**

 **MysticFire101: Yeah, I agree. I wouldn't say Noe's completely oblivious, she _does_ have her suspicions, especially about Dr. Ratchet and Optimus Prime. About T5...it's kinda hard to tell because the trailer was only a teaser, but I think it would at least be entertaining, even if the plot is bad. And yeah, I'm glad I'm not the only one who finds that annoying. I swear Bay's forte is explosions and unnecessary deaths. Hmmm, now Nemesis Prime would be a good theory, but I don't know because he seemed sincere in his apology to Bumblebee before he tried to stab him. I think it's the dark energon, because his optics were purple. *sighs* yeah, Mikaela was my favorite as well, probably because she was tomboy-ish, which I am. **

**DimensionJumperAlpha: Yes, they are! And you'll just have to see when that happens...I would probably be upset too tbh.**

 **Alice Gone Madd: She will soon :)**

 **BIackrose13: Thanks, can't wait for you to read this one!**

 **jgoss: Yes, they will! Oh yes, I adore Bumblebee. I loved him since T-Prime. I wouldn't say feelings as in a romantic ones (yet lol). But does Noelle definitely trusts and feels close to Octavian? Yes!**

 **RewindandDomey4ever: Okay, thanks!**

 **Khalthar: Thank you for finding an interest in this fic. That is definitely something that will come to light, but later on, because I did plan on writing about that! And oh yeah, Mikaela will be even more pissed.**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: Lol. Thank you very much!**

 **QueenOfTheSilver98: Lol, thanks! I do love writing them together, and yes, that would be cute :)**

* * *

Chapter 10:

A Moment of Peace

"V, you're putting it on too thick."

"Just sit still, damnit." Vanessa huffed, wiping the top of Mikaela's eyelid with her thumb, before going back over it with another thin coat of eyeliner. Her green eyes were narrowed behind her glasses, her gaze focused intently on doing Mikaela's makeup. "And there," She breathed out, taking a step back to admire her work, before revealing the other brunette's appearance in the large mirror behind her.

Currently, all three of us were in Vanessa's room, getting ready for the anticipated Winter Ball. Vanessa and Mikaela haven't stopped talking about it since the Mikaela had arrived, and had been eagerly planning the event for about three days.

I was sitting quietly on V's bed, watching with amusement while Mikaela and her fussed over her makeup. They were definitely a charming pair.

When Mikaela saw herself in the mirror, her eyes widened, before her red-coated lips pulled up into a small smile.

"See? I told you I was good at this." Vanessa said, stepping away to put the eyeliner down.

"What do you think, Noe?" Mikaela asked, turning to face me.

I smiled softly, "You look really pretty." She didn't even need makeup to be pretty, but the eyeliner certainly made her vivid green eyes even more compelling. Her hair had been curled, and she had brought with her a long, elegant silver dress that flowed to her ankles.

Vanessa, on the other hand, opted for a short red dress that was tight to her chest and flowed outward past her torso in velvety heaps. Her dress, oddly reminded me of a rose, just in season to bloom out. Her hair had been straightened so that it fell down her shoulders, and I never would've guessed her hair was that long because she usually kept it tied up in a bun at the top of her head. She looked beautiful too, with soft pink lipstick, and gleaming necklace wrapped around her neck.

I, on the other hand, wasn't prepared for the ball, and had to borrow a dress from Vanessa, which she didn't mind. I was shorter than both of them so she had given me her smallest dress, which was still a bit loose but fitted me well enough. It was a deep ultramarine dress, with laced long sleeves, and in a similar pattern as Vanessa's, tight at the top but puffy towards the bottom.

It had a deep swoop in the back, exposing my bare, beige skin all the way to mid-back, which was a bit more than I was comfortable with. The lace had covered the swoop with decorative, tiny roses, but it wouldn't do much for warmth. Luckily, the event was taking place inside the Main Hangar. Everything had been moved out, and decorated. I would know, because I was there, helping Vanessa and Mikaela decorate everything.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited. I hadn't gotten to go to any high school dances before because I was too shy, and was never asked to go. With was a stark contrast to Noah, who always had a crowd of girls adoring him, and was asked multiple times every year. This would be my first time at something formal like this, and the excitement and eagerness from the two girls seemed to seep into me, because my fingers were tapping ardently on my knees.

"Aw, thanks Noe." Mikaela said, grinning widely before getting up from the chair she was in.

"Now, it's _your_ turn."

My eyes widened, "Pardon?"

"You heard right," Vanessa retorted, placing a hand on her hip, before gesturing to the chair beside her, "There's no way I'm letting you go to the formal without some. And besides, tonight's a good night. We should all look our best."

"Um, okay." I mumbled sheepishly as I stood up, smoothening out the dress before sitting down cautiously in the chair.

"Hmm, I'm definitely thinking some darker tones to match with the dress," Vanessa mused as she walked around me, tilting my head ever so slightly, and running a hand through my hair, "Maybe we should switch it up with the hair too, you think we should straighten it?" She asked, directing her question to Mikaela, who was putting on her heels.

Mikaela glanced at me thoughtfully, and I could feel myself flush at the attention. "I think it would be pretty cute."

"Yeah," Vanessa agreed, "Gives you an edgy, more sexy look."

Mikaela snorted, "Calm down V, she's only nineteen."

"I know, I know." Vanessa protested, turning on the flat iron, "But I want her to look really pretty tonight."

 _Oh boy._ I thought jokingly, before looking at myself in the mirror. My appearance has improved since the last time I had stared at myself. My skin still a bit pale, but was slowly starting to come back to it's natural caramel tone. The bruises and scrapes from the escape had healed, and thankfully to Ratchet, didn't leave behind gruesome scars. My heart sunk a little, as my eyes roved over the scar on my cheekbone. I had gotten that scar the night I was captured. Dr. Ratchet had given me creams to apply and try to help heal, but I knew it wouldn't. Not all the way, at least.

 _The lightning flashed brightly, almost blindingly as the rain poured down from the heavens. The bleak skies was what came into focus when I opened my eyes, wiping the water out of my eyelashes. I was soaking wet, and cold. Everything around me was dimmed, and dark figures surrounded me...they were trees._

 _I was being carried somewhere, far away from my home. I could tell we were deep into a forest by now, and far away from any civilization. Far from any hope of escape. Far from my old, comfortable life, and into a dark, dreary future._

 _The metal claws that were holding me tightened, and I flinched instinctively, my heading snapping up to meet the frightening crimson gaze of my kidnapper. He chuckled darkly, but didn't say a word._

Noah, _I thought to myself frantically,_ where's Noah?

 _"Noah?!" I screamed, momentarily ignoring the large robot as I looked around me, "Noah, where are you?!"_

 _"Shut up, fleshbag!" The robot hissed, it's deep, monotone voice shaking me to my core. I shivered, my lips trembling with fear._

 _But that didn't stop me. No matter how the fear made my blood run cold, and the thunder crackled in my ears, I couldn't help myself. I wanted my brother, I wanted reassurance that he was here, by my side._

"NOAH!" _I screamed, even louder than before. A hysteric feeling bubbled up inside me, and I suddenly began to thrash wildly in the robot's grip. My hands pounded furiously on the warm metal, and my legs kicked out frantically as I screamed incoherent words._

 _The robot had snarled lowly, and I didn't see the blow coming until a sharp feeling sliced into my cheek, leaving a stinging sensation of pain in its wake. I gave a low moan of pain, stopping my frantic jerking, as one hand came up to clutch my cheek._

 _My hand was stained red._

 _The rain had streamed the blood down my hand, and onto my arm, and all i could do was bite my lip to keep from screaming out again, this time in pain. My vision blurred a bit, the agony creeping into every fibre of my body, and caused my head to feel heavy._

 _"Noelle!" A voice shouted with worry, "Noelle, are you okay?"_

 _"Shut up, before you get hit too." The robot hissed, but my brother barely gave them mind._

 _"Noah…" I mumbled weakly, even in the rain, I could still feel the tears fall down my cheek, "Where are you?"_

 _"I'm here Noe." I heard his voice, even through the resounding thunder, and radiant lightning. I heard him say softly, "I'm here with you. I'll always be here."_

 _I could feel the relief pouring into me, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. And then, I let the pain send me into numbing darkness._

My eyes snapped open again, and my body involuntarily twitched in the chair. My heart rate had rose, and I had to remind myself that I wasn't out in that dreadful storm. I wasn't in the clutches of one of those nefarious creatures. I was here, in Vanessa's room. I was not cold and wet, I was warm and cared for.

I was _safe_.

"Noelle?" Vanessa's worried voice cut through my frantic thoughts, and my eyes darted to her. Her eyes had clouded with that knowing concern, "Are you okay? Do we need to get Ratchet?"

I took another breath to reorient myself, before shaking my head, "I...I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Mikaela asked, looking just as worried.

I nodded, "Yes. I was just...thinking about something."

"Well, don't scare us like that," Vanessa said, chuckling uneasily, "I thought you were going to have another-um, nevermind. Anyway, I straightened your hair for you. How do you like it?"

I glanced at myself in the mirror again, and felt my jaw slacken. My dark hair, normally so tightly curled to my head, was soft and fell just above my shoulders. I hadn't straighten my hair in such a long time, that it almost seemed foreign. I raked my hands down my hair gingerly, admiring the softness of it.

Slowly, I smiled, "I love it."

"Good, because you look totally adorable with it!" Vanessa gushed, her previous anxiousness erased as she fluffed my hair.

"Thank you Vanessa." I said softly, and she smiled.

"Now, for the makeup."

 _Oh no._ I sighed, I was hoping I would've zoned out and missed that part. Vanessa was smirking, as she came around with the palette, and I closed my eyes reluctantly.

"So when are out dates coming to get us?" I heard Mikeala asked.

"They should be here soon. I told them seven-thirty." Vanessa answered, and I could feel her brushing the powder onto my eyelids. I could also hear the cheekiness in her voice as she asked, "Why? So eager for Sam to see you, huh?"

"Shut up, V." Despite herself, Mikaela chuckled, "You can't say anything. What's the deal with Mark, anyway?"

Vanessa snorted, "He's just a friend. He's pretty cool, though, and has nice tatts." Mikaela snorted again, and I found myself grinning at their conversation.

"Oh, and by the way Noe, I asked Octavian to be your date."

My grin dropped, and my eyes snapped open, "What?!"

Mikaela laughed in the corner, and all Vanessa did was shoot me a teasing grin, "Oh come on, it'll be fun. And besides, I thought you liked him anyway."

"I like him because he's comfortable to be around," I protested sheepishly, feeling my face heating up profusely. "I never said I liked him like _that_!"

"You keep telling yourself that." Vanessa muttered.

I groaned, but it was cut short by the sharp knock at the door. Mikaela had volunteered to open it, and when I heard Octavian's voice, my heart skipped a beat. Now, I was anxious for a completely different reason...thanks to Vanessa.

Mikaela had open the door wider, taking a step back to invite them in, and I let out an undignified squeak, hiding behind Vanessa's frilly red dress. I heard their footsteps as the men entered, and Sam's familiar voice as he complimented Mikaela. They began to chat comfortably, and for a moment, I had thought they all forgot about me until Octavian's voice rose above the crowd.

"Where is Noelle?"

I bit my lip.

"Oh, right hiding behind me." Vanessa answered casually, and I sighed resignedly, before hesitantly crawling from my hiding place.

Octavian, of course, happened to be standing near Vanessa. His bright blue gaze had widened comically, the easy smile on his face fading slightly. I felt the apprehensiveness rise again, and shyly tucked a strand of straightened hair behind my ear. I always hated it when the attention was centered on myself.

"Noelle…" He said softly, seeming to lose his train of thought, and shook his head gently, "You look…"

"Hot?" Vanessa cheekily supplied, and Mikaela, rolled her eyes, swatting at the other brunette. "What? She does!"

"Marvelous," Octavian said, as if the word has just came to him, before he repeated in a more firmer tone, "You look marvelous."

"You can thank me for that." Vanessa commented.

Embarrassment flooded into me again at the intent gaze of his bright blue eyes. I found myself unable to look him in the eyes, and resorted to staring at the ground, the long heels Vanessa had encouraged me to put on digging into the soft-carpeted floor of her room.

"Thanks," I mumbled sheepishly, "You um...don't look too bad yourself."

And he didn't. Octavian already stood out because he was easily the tallest man in the room, but with his dark gray suit, red tie, and gelled down raven black hair, he looked more like an extremely wealthy businessman attending an elegant gala than a man dressed up for a dance.

In fact, it felt like everyone was dressed like that.

"Thank you." He said politely.

"Okay you two, let's hurry up and take pictures so we can make it to the dance on time." Vanessa said, gathering us all together, and pulling out her phone. She handed it over to Octavian for obvious reasons, and Octavian grinned before extending his arm further out so that everyone was in view of the screen. We all smiled brightly, as the shutter went off.

* * *

Even though I had been present during the re-arranging for the Ball, I couldn't help but suck in a breath as I gazed around the room in wonder. Vanessa and Mikaela had really outdone themselves. Bright, white lights had been put up around the spacious room, and hung from the ceiling to resemble glittering snowflakes. Long tables had lined both sides of the room, with sumptuous white tablecloth spread over them, and covered with all kinds of foods and beverages.

Laser lights had been put up around the room, filling the purposely dimmed room with beams of purple, yellow, red, and green. There had been a DJ stand, eloquently decorated as well, which was currently deserted. Large structures made out of glitter and styrofoam had been cut carefully into snowmen, reindeers, and other winter creatures. The room was already filled with people, milling about and dancing to the thrilling music blaring from the large speakers.

"Holy _frag_." Vanessa exclaimed, and I turned to shoot her a confused glance. Octavian on the other hand, looked exasperated and shook his head.

"Vanessa."

"Sorry." Was their short exchange, but I was still confused.

"What is a frag?" I asked.

Octavian grimaced again, and Mikaela and Vanessa giggled loudly from the back.

"You're too cute." Was all Mikaela said, in regards to my earlier question. All Octavian did was sigh.

But I let the thought go as we entered the electrifying atmosphere. The music had become louder as everyone around us danced happily. Will had made his way up to us, and I smiled at him. He looked very handsome in his sharp, black suit.

"Hey Lennox!" Mikaela called out, and he smiled warmly at all of us. Until he gaze landed on me.

"Noelle?" He questioned, shock lacing his tone.

I paused for a moment, feeling myself nervously smoothen out my dress again. "Hi, Will."

"You look…" Will shook his head, "You look really pretty."

Will didn't gaze at me in the same way the others did. He looked at me, with a look of a proud father, admiring his teenage daughter. I didn't feel self-conscious at that look surprisingly, I felt better. Vanessa and Mikaela had pulled me into their circle of doom, as they began cheering and bouncing around happily. There wasn't much room to do anything else.

When the song was over, everyone stopped to clap and cheer wildly. And suddenly, another figure walked onto the makeshift stage. He looked strangely familiar, and I squinted to get a better look at him, but the room was too dim. He lifted his hands, demanding more applause, which the crowd eagerly gave him before he had grabbed the microphone.

"Welcome to NEST's 3rd annual Winter Ball!" The man shouted, and I knew immediately who it was;

 _Robert._

I smiled, as the crowd cheered even louder.

"Are y'all ready?" He asked, and they cheered even more, "I can't hear you...I said are you ready?"

I glanced at Vanessa and Mikaela, who were already cheering and clapping wildly. The music began again, as well as another intricate light show, and the crowd began to dance. Vanessa and Mikaela were suddenly swept away by their dates, caught up in the invigorating atmosphere and all I could do was scoot away so that I wouldn't be accidentally ran into.

"So this is what a dance is like." I said lowly to myself, gazing around the entire scene. The amount of fun and excitement in the air was contagious, and I found myself liking it. It was something new and different, now I could understand why Noah liked to go to these things, and also found myself regretting to never go when he asked me to.

"Enjoying yourself?" Octavian asked, his voice tinged with amusement as he looked down on me. He had to shout just to be heard over the rambunctious crowd and blaring music.

I turned to look at him and nodded, "It's nice."

"A bit too wild for my taste." He replied, sidestepping a man who had almost hit him while dancing.

I chuckled softly, "Yeah, well it's...a good thing. For a night, there's no worries, no Decepticons, no tragedies. Just...fun."

"Fun?" He echoed.

I nodded, smiling, "Yeah, fun. I think that's why I like it so much." And I did. It was nice to feel free, and just forget about the apprehension and fear, even if it was just for one night.

"I am glad to hear." Octavian said, once again having to dodge another wild dancer.

I laughed at that, and froze for a second. I haven't laughed, _really_ laughed like that in a while. Not ever since everything had happened. It felt good to laugh like that again.

And I laughed even more, enjoying myself as I danced with Mikaela and Vanessa. More nicely dressed young men had joined the circle. They all looked different and distinguished, except for the fact that they all had uniquely bright blue eyes. But I didn't question much of it, I was too busy having fun for the first time in a long time, and their personalities were friendly. At one point, the crowd had even opened up to a circle, and Robert had been dancing in the middle, everyone cheering him on excitedly.

But then, the everything had winded down. A slow, soft serene song had began to play over the speakers, and everyone started to partner up, slow dancing the the tranquil tune. Vanessa and Mikaela had already found their dates, and since I had been with them, I just quietly prowled through the crowd until I found the long tables again.

I admire the calm, peacefulness as everyone danced gently among the glittering lights. _This really was a fun night._

"Care to dance?" A voice had asked from behind, and I turned around to meet the gaze that had matched my dress.

I bit my lip, feeling bashful again, "Um...I can't really dance."

"I thought you wanted to see how well I could dance." His eyes glittered with amusement, and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Okay." I said reluctantly, and he gently grabbed my hand. Thankfully, he didn't try to integrate us into the crowd of swaying people, I would've been too nervous. Instead, he gently placed his hands on my waist, and I awkwardly wrapped my hands around his neck. Our height differences didn't really help; my fingers could barely touch each other from around his neck.

I had stumbled a bit as he moved, and felt my cheeks burn with bright heat. Now I was just embarrassing myself. But Octavian didn't seem to mind, his head was tilted and his eyes were close. I was close enough that I could smell his scent which was an odd one; I don't know why, but he reminded me of firewood. I stumbled again, and heard his chest reverberate with a soft chuckle.

I scoffed, lightly hitting him, "Now you're just doing it on purpose!"

"My apologies." He wasn't even trying to deny it.

I sighed exasperatedly, trying to focus on the movements.

"Easy," he said softly, "Relax yourself, and you'll fall into step."

"I…" I didn't have much of a reply, so instead I chose to follow his advice.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I had gripped the cloth of his suit a bit tighter, as we moved gently, but loosened my grip when it started to feel more easier...more natural. I was surprised when he suddenly spun me around, but caught on quickly, as we resumed our normal pace.

"They look like stars," I muttered into his shoulder, opening my eyes to watch the lights, "I don't know why, but they just look like stars now."

Octavian chuckled again, "You really like stars."

I shrugged, and then smiled, as a new feeling came over me. Not only did I laugh tonight, but for the first time in a long while, I actually felt at _peace_. Just for the moment, my mind wasn't constantly circling on my twin brother's death, or the heartache from it. For the moment, I wasn't in paranoia that the Decepticons would come back for me.

For the moment, I felt calm. And I wished that I could have that feeling forever.

* * *

 **Yay, Noelle is starting to slowly go through the healing process! I really loved writing about the ball, I love going to those! Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading, and I hope to read your wonderful reviews!**

 **-SeaKissed140.**


	12. A Dismal Aftermath

**Hello readers! I am very sorry I have been absent these past few weeks (and totally wrecked my streak...again ugh). I had a major school project due and unfortunately it took all of my time and energy. Let's just say, I am happy it's over with! I really hate school projects.**

 **The Whispering Sage: Thank you! And yes, at this point, Noelle will definitely feel strongly about this. I appreciate your review!**

 **Morte Mistrata: I didn't think I was throwing anyone off...but the ship is Optimus/Noelle.**

 **Khalthar: Oh yes, Mikaela is definitely going to have _a lot_ to say when she finds out.**

 **Alice Gone Madd: She is! Thank you for your review!**

 **DimensionJumperAplha: Lol, yes, that would probably be better. And not quite yet will the secret be revealed. As far as Optimus is thinking, she is better off adjusting to his holoform before she meets his true self. So yeah...it will definitely cause trouble when she finds out but hey, his spark was in the right place.**

 **MysticFire101: Thank you for the compliments! And yes, like I answered in the previous review, a little insight on why Optimus would keep this secret.**

 **QueenOfTheSilver98: Thank you! This happens to be my favorite ship as well :)**

 **xxyangxx2006: Why thank you, and I'm glad you're enjoying this fic! I love the way you call her a "treat" lol, and yes, this was definitely Noah's goal in the long run. And yes, unfortunately it was five years and she has been in captivity for a good quarter of her life so far. Since she is still young. Thank you again for the review, I always appreciate them very much!**

 **I will admit, this chapter was kind of hard to write... so sorry if it's a bit rough in some places.**

* * *

Chapter 11:

A Dismal Aftermath

It was Thursday, which meant that Mikaela had one more day left until Sam and her had to return back to the States. And as much as I didn't like to admit it, the thought of her leaving saddened me. I could see why Vanessa liked her so much. Mikaela was a cool girl; she was caring, funny, mature, and passionate in the things she loved. In many ways, she was kind of like Noah, which seemed to sadden me even more. This week had been one of the best weeks I've had since my kidnapping, and I didn't want it to end. I've laughed an actual _laugh_ , my smiles are less strained and shadowed, and I even got to spend more time knowing the Autobots through Mikaela. Somehow, she had managed to turn a dreary situation like living on a base in the middle of nowhere to a hypnagogic vacation. I was getting better.

I was having _fun._

But, I couldn't help the small guilt that settled in my chest at the voice in the back of my head. The voice that was telling me I didn't deserve any of this. How could I? Wasn't it greedy, to want to have a happy life and forget about the dead twin brother who gave you the chance to live it?

I wasn't sure how to feel about it. On one side, I actually wanted to be happy, and laugh the way I did at the Winter Ball again. But on the other side, I was afraid that my desires were selfish. It was already agonizing enough that I had to be forced to live without him, but to live without my other half and try to be happy…? It felt like a betrayal.

And then, there was the even smaller side. The one that had rooted from deep insecurities, that was suggesting that maybe I didn't deserve happiness at all. Every time I had it, something sinister had to come along and snatch it away from me. And then, another question had appeared inside my already spinning mind.

Could I really even be happy again?

I sighed, closing the book that was nestled in between my lap. I was too distracted to read it anyway. I ran my hair through my dark locks with frustration, before letting my arm fall back to the human-sized couch perched on top of the high railings inside of the Autobot Hangar. Mikaela and Vanessa were at another session with Dr. Ratchet, Will, and Octavian had both left for another mission, the day after the Ball. There was another Decepticon spotting.

And that was why I was here, watching Sideswipe, Mudflap, and Skids play videogames on the enormous screen, while Arcee sat back, leaning against the railing beside me. She had finally returned back from that mission. But as glad as I was to see her again, I could tell her "stopping by" in the Autobot Hangar was obviously arranged. Probably Will wanting someone to check on me while they were gone, since I did not react very well to the last Decepticon spotting. I could tell from the quick glances she'd send my way, but I also didn't mind it. I would just have to learn to live with Will's protectiveness.

 _"Aha!"_ Sideswipe suddenly said, springing up from the equally enormous sofa, "In your face, slaggers!"

"Oh pit no!" Mudflap cried out.

"You cheated!" Skids exclaimed.

Sideswipe chuckled haughtily, "Just because I kicked your afts at this game doesn't mean I'm cheating."

"You threw Skids off!" Mudflap argued.

Sideswipe gave an innocent shrug, but whatever innocence he was trying to claim had been overshadowed by the devious amusement in his optics. He smirked broadly, "Don't hate the player, hate the game."

 _"Ellie!"_ The twins managed to wail at the exact same time.

My muscles twitched from the slightly starling call, as my head snapped up to look at them, "Yes, Mudflap and Skids?"

"You saw what happened, right? You saw that slagger push Skids?" Mudflap said, directing everyone's attention to me. Inwardly, I sighed.

"Not really, I'm sorry."

"But Ellie," Skids whined, "You're supposed ta back us up!"

"Yeah, we're your favorites after all." Mudflap commented, crossing his large arms on his chassis. He gave Sideswipe a pointed look. "Tell him he's a cheater."

I stayed silent.

"Sorry boys, looks like Ellie's got a new favorite Autobot now." Sideswipe retorted with a mischievous grin, while Mudflap and Skids both turned slack-jawed.

"Leave her out of your nonsense." Arcee said sternly, coming off of the railing to stand toe-to-toe with the twins and Sideswipe.

Sideswipe rolled his optics, "Who shoved that stick up your-"

I jolted in surprise as Arcee suddenly swung on Sideswipe, landing a blow just above his cheek. The silver robot let out a surprise gasp, while the twins guffawed.

"Got anything else to say?" Arcee's voice was teasing, as she sauntered around him. The twins were still laughing, wildly to the point that Skids had fell off the couch and landed with a harsh thud that rocked the stairwell for a moment.

"Primus, femme! It was a joke! Can't you take a joke?!" Sideswipe complained, clutching his face, "I think you dented a plating!"

"Serves you right." She muttered, and the twins behind them were set off into another round of cackling.

Arcee had surprisingly ignored them, and returned to her position, leaning against the stair well. I guess she was here to protect me after all. The twins cackling finally died down after Sideswipe had threatened them colorfully, and soon the peace returned as they settled down to begin a new videogame.

But right before they pressed 'start', Skids had glanced back at me, "Hey Arcee, we need another player for this game."

She shook her helm.

The twins groaned in annoyance, before Skids turned to me, "Hey Ellie…"

"Yeah?" I asked cautiously.

"Wanna play a game with us?"

I shook my head bashfully, "Thanks but, I really don't thi-"

"Oh c'mon, it's fun, you'll love it! Plus, we need four players since Arcee's bein' a buzzkill."

The blue femme rolled her optics at that, "I'm not a buzzkill. I just don't see the appeal in mindless, virtual violence."

"That's not what all videogames are about." Sideswipe said, before directing his attention towards me, "Don't you want to take a break from that book anyway and have some fun?"

Fun. There it was again, and my chest swelled at the thought of the word. The scrambled emotions came flooding back, and the most I could identify were guilt and confusion. I could feel the dark, heaviness looming over me again, and quickly pushed the thought away before I could think about it anymore.

 _It wasn't for fun,_ I convinced myself, _I'm only doing this because they need another player. That's all._

I stood up slowly, and Arcee had held out her hand for me to step in. I stepped in carefully, my heart soothened a little at her familiar, soft, warm hands before my stomach dropped as we descended. Then, it pounded hard all over again as I approached the large Cybertronians, realizing how incredibly miniature the comfortable little couch I curled up was compared to the one they were sitting on. Arcee had commanded them something in their own language, before she had sat between Mudflap and Sideswipe.

Sideswipe had got up, and dug around in the cabinets placed on either side of the TV, before he made a sound of triumph, seeming to find whatever he was looking for. He had stood back up to his feet again, and I strained my neck to see what he was holding so delicately in his digits.

"What is it?" I asked Arcee.

"A human-sized console." She replied, as the silver robot bent down to hand it to me gingerly.

I smiled softly, taking the small, gaming console and powering it on. It had been a while since I've played video games. But I had to remind myself that I wasn't doing this for the fun, I was doing it to be helpful.

"Okay, so the object of the game is that you and your partner, which is me, will be together. And we have to find Mudflap and Skids, who are our enemies, and try to err...tag them. The more tags we get, the higher our score. And the team with the highest score wins."

I rolled my eyes, "I've played this game before. I know tag means shoot."

Sideswipe nodded, with a slightly sheepish smile, "Well, as long as you're comfortable with it."

I nodded.

"Then prepare to lose!" Skids said.

"Sorry Ellie. We love you and everything, but we can't lose to this fragger again." Mudflap said.

Sideswipe's grin turned eager. "Then let's get started."

* * *

"We lost _again!_ " Skids wailed, as Mudflap stared wide-opticked at the screen.

I couldn't help but chuckle at their expressions. Their reactions to the final results of the game was indeed humorous. The game had been vigorously competitive, and at one point, Arcee had joined in, pointing out where the places the twins were hiding, which the twins had protested loudly to. There was a lot of trash-talk, yelling, and cheering when one team found the other, and despite my precepts earlier, I found myself actually liking playing video games with Sideswipe and the twins. I'm sure Arcee didn't mind it either.

Skids wailed again, "Aw! I shoulda had Ellie on my team!"

"What?!" Mudflap protested, glaring at his brother.

"She shoots betta than you can!"

"That's cuz Arcee was helpin' her!"

I chuckled softly, "Actually, I used to play video games all the time with my brother. I always beat him."

"Well, there you go!" Skids said, gesturing to me as he looked at Mudflap.

Mudflap growled and smacked his twin. Skids shouted in surprise, before retaliating. Arcee and Sideswipe seemed to share an exasperated look above me, and I assumed there was a mental communication that occur between them, because they both nodded, before getting up from the couch. Arcee held me, carefully away from the scuffle, while Sideswipe tried, and failed inanely at trying to stop the fight.

Once his efforts proved to be fruitless, Arcee sighed and carried me out of the loud room and into the quiet halls.

"Sorry about that, Noelle." She murmured.

I smiled, "It's okay, I'm used to them by now."

"Really? That's surprising. You have a better tolerance of them than I do."

I chuckled softly, before my eyes darted down to the ground, as two familiar figures appeared around the corner; Vanessa and Mikaela. Arcee swiftly knelt down, and I carefully climbed off of her hand, giving a 'thank you', before joining the duo.

"Hey Noe," Vanessa greeted, before her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "What's with all the noise?"

I shrugged, "The twins got into another fight."

Mikaela scoffed, " _Again?_ That's the third time this week."

I nodded, playing with the threads on my sweater again.

"Are you okay?" Vanessa asked, her voice softening with that knowing look in her eyes.

I felt the heaviness surge in my chest again, and shied away from her gaze, staring down at the ground, "Yeah, I'm fine." I murmured.

"Do you need to see Dr. Ratchet again?" She asked.

Mikaela frowned as she glanced between Vanessa and I. I quickly glanced away, but it was too late. She had already caught onto the timid look, and had her hands on her hips as she pursed her lips.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" She asked, loud and clear enough to grab everyone's attention.

"Kaela…" Sam had murmured gently, trying to discourage her, but she remained unmoved.

"Well?" She asked, turning her stubborn glare to Vanessa, who sheepishly glanced down at the ground. She glanced at me again, and all I could do was bite my lip. Suddenly, anxiety and apprehensiveness that I hadn't had since I first arrived on the base rose up in me again, and I felt a sick feeling churn in my stomach.

No one had told her, why I was _really_ here.

"Don't tell me you're hiding something from me," Mikaela said, her voice taking on that stern tone she used when she first met me, "You know I don't like secrets!"

"I'm sure they didn't mean it like that." Sam tried to soothe her, but she wasn't listening. She was glaring between Vanessa, Arcee, and Sam. Acree guiltily averted her gaze as well, and I knew, that there was no other option left.

"She's...talking about my pills," I said quietly, staring down at the dark floors.

"What?" Mikaela blinked.

"I need them, for my PTSD," I explained carefully, "S-Sometimes, I fall into a lapse. It's from the stress of-" I choked on my words for a second, feeling my throat run dry.

I quickly cleared my throat, feeling the temperature rise in my body as I looked her straight in the eyes. I had to keep telling myself that Mikaela was my friend, she was caring and kind, and would probably understand, no matter how angry she would react at first. She was empathetic, and she deserved the truth.

"Noelle, you don't have to do this if it's making you uncomfortable." Arcee said softly.

I shook my head, "I…"

"It's okay Noe, you don't have to say it. Lennox can debrief her." Vanessa tried.

I shut my eyes tightly, and took a deep breath, "I was in captivity of the Decepticons, for the past five years. I...well, my twin brother and I had been taken from our homes during a storm one night. A-And we were forced by those monsters to work, down in caverns under the ground to mine energon." I cracked an eye open, and soon regretted it. The horror-stricken expression on Mikaela's face only reassured my fears. That not that she knew the truth, she'd realize just how damaged and scarred this 'cute' little girl was.

I shut my eyes again, holding back a whimper as I continued, "One day, we planned to escape. E-Everything had been going fine, until...until they found out we were in the vents and," I held back a sob that wanted to escape my lips, "Noah had been killed in the crossfire." I could hear sharp gasps from around me, but ignored them as I continued the dreadful tale, "I was the only one that made it out alive, and I was shot by one of their casseticons. I was badly wounded, and stumbled around the forest for what felt like an eternity before I found civilization again, and," I took another breath, feeling a tear escape my eyes, "God, I was so relieved when I did. I thought I was going to die out there, I thought that all of my brother's hard work and sacrifice would've been in vain and," I shook my head, stiffly wiping another tear that threatened to fall down my cheek, "I ran into Will. He was the one who found me, and took me to the nearest hospital for my wounds. I told him what happened to me, and that's how...that's how I ended up on the base. Protection against the Decepticons." I finally finished.

It was silent, and when I dared to open my eyes again, Mikaela was standing there. Her eyes had clouded over with emotions that looked like terror, fear, pity, and hurt. Her eyes watered for a moment, before she sharply turned, and left the Hangar.

"Kaela!" Vanessa and Sam called in her wake, but she had already slammed the human-door shut.

Vanessa sighed with frustration, running a hand through her hair. And Sam had quickly ran after her.

"I'm sorry." My voice cracked, and another tear rolled down my cheek. _Stupid! Why_ did I tell her this? Now she'll never think of me the same again. Now she's mad at Vanessa and it's all my fault. I should've never gotten close to them! I shouldn't have tried to hope for something I knew I could never attain.

I didn't deserve to live in peace, I don't deserve happiness!

"Ellie…" I heard a voice murmur softly, and snapped up to look at Mudflap and Skids. Somehow, during all of this, unadulterated shock written on both of their identical faces.

I couldn't take it right now, they reminded me of Noah, and Mikaela's reaction and I could feel everything just threaten to spill over. Every brick that I had carefully reconstructed about to burst.

"Ellie, we're-"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted, shaking my head, "I just can't." I quickly escaped the disastrous scene.

* * *

The door opened slowly, reluctantly, and I didn't glance up from my position; legs pulled up to my chest with my head buried deep inside of it. I had already cried, and there was nothing left but dried salt-stains on my cheek, and despair sinking in my chest.

"Noelle." It was Will's voice.

I didn't respond for the first few minutes, before I finally weakly muttered, "Come in."

I heard the door shut behind him, and his careful footsteps as he walked over, before sitting himself down on the spot on the bed he usually sat on. I guess that meant that him and Octavian were back from the mission, and a part of me were relieved that they were okay.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

I shook my head.

"Okay," he responded, "I can understand that."

I lifted my head up, "I ruined everything, didn't I?"

"Noelle," He shook his head, "It was never your fault. It was my fault, for not debriefing her when she first got here. I was just distracted and I forgot, that was my fault. You had nothing to do with it, please, don't blame this on yourself." He was practically pleading me not to take the guilt.

I sighed, "But...she ran out of the hangar when I told her."

"She was...upset," Will explained, "But that's only to be expected."

"She seemed so mad at me. She didn't say anything to anyone." I whispered lamentably.

Will shook his head again, slowly wrapping an arm around me, and bringing me closer to his warm chest. I didn't refuse to the tender gesture, I was too exhausted. Instead, I let my head fall down on his strong shoulder, and looked out at the wall.

"She's not mad at you, Noe. Mikaela cares about you a lot, and...she was just appalled when she found out that all these horrible things had happened to you." Will squeezed slightly for comfort, before bowing his head with a sigh, "She's not upset with you Noelle, I swear. She's more upset with us than anything. She needed some time to process it all. She did say that she was sorry for scaring you off like that, her actions weren't directed towards you."

I glanced up at him in disbelief, "Are you sure?"

A serious look crossed his face, "I would never lie to you."

Relief sparked in my chest, and began to dampen the despair. I shifted in his grasp, before feeling a small smile come to me. I glad, at least this meant that she didn't want to abandon me because she knew the truth behind the scars.

"You know what?" Will suddenly said, breaking the silence.

I looked up at him again, "What?"

"You need a break from this place, staying stranded on this base isn't going to do much for your mental health." He joked lightly, and I hesitantly agreed.

"Where else would I go?" I wondered.

"With me, back to the states. Just for a little while, while the soldiers are all taking their leaves. I think it would be good for you and besides, Sarah's been dying to meet you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Isn't your wife's name…?"

He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You told her about me?"

"I may have."

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"I didn't reveal too much. Just that you were the reason I kept in contact with her everyday when I get the chance." Will smile widened, "She appreciated that by the way."

I nodded, "Tell her I said you're welcome."

"You can tell her yourself when we get there."

I perked up, "Are you sure you want me there? I don't want to interrupt you spending time with your family because you'd have to watch me or-"

"Nonsense," He said, shaking his head, "I want you there Noe. You need this break more than I do, and besides, I've already arranged things with Sarah. The only question is...do _you_ want to come?"

I thought about it for a moment, before giving him a small smile, "I'd love to."

* * *

 **It was surely a whirl-wind of emotions, but at least Kaela knows what's really going on with Noelle. And now she can better understand her. Things are definitely picking up, and I can certainly promise more OP/OC in the upcoming chapters! I'm really excited now that I'm back on schedule (Er...kinda, not really). Anyways, _thank you_ very much for reading at this late hour! Please, review your thoughts!**

 **-SeaKissed140.**


	13. An Astute Conversation

**Wow, thank you for bringing this story to 100 favs, and _over_ a hundred follows! I really appreciate it, and all of the reviewer's awesome support! We are really close to 100, which totally blows my mind! Unfortunately, I have to say that updates are going to be a bit more slower because I have yet another school project. The updates will always be on Tuesdays, but they probably won't be every other week like I've been trying to do...maybe every 2 or 3 weeks. I don't want to keep rushing out chapters because I want to take my time with Noelle and her story. You feel me?**

 **adelphe24: Haha, well yeah. I decided to give her a break this chapter :)**

 **JessieBWriting: There will be more heartbreak, not gonna lie, but now that the plot is moving, more fluff is surely to come! Don't worry!**

 **Khalthar: Oh yes...there will be _multiple_ people who would no doubt want to rain hell down on Megatron. **

**DimensionJumperAlpha: Isn't he? I just love writing Will. I feel like he has more potential than what they gave him in the movies so, here it is! And oh yes, the moment where Noe actually meets his little girl will be cute!**

 **Alice Gone Madd: Yesssss**

 **MysticFire101: Thank you! Now if only I could stick with this...and yes, I do love writing those moments :)**

 **alexae15: Why thank you!**

 **RewindandDomey4ever: I'm glad you're excited, so am I ;)**

 **xxyangxx2006: *sighs* it was almost a good day, but hey, Mikaela would've found out somehow. Thank you for your review!**

 **Makkenna Witwicky: Thank you, and I'm glad you caught up :)**

* * *

Chapter 12:

An Astute Conversation

"There." I breathed out, tightening the zipper on the last suitcase, before letting the suitcase lean against the headboard, and I fell back down on the duvet covers, slightly winded.

Octavian gave an amused chuckled from beside me, "I did not realize packing was such a daunting task."

I gave him a pointed look, "In my defense, I wasn't told I was going to be leaving until yesterday."

"You must forgive Will, running an entire facility can be a taxing task," Octavian's eyes soften with that look of wisdom that I liked so much. An acumen gaze of knowledge that seemed like it was gathered from centuries of experience, even though he looked to be in his late twenties. The more I thought about it, the more I wondered how old he was. He looked young, but I couldn't help but notice the slightly sunken in esthetic blue eyes. The slight creases that seemed to be permanent on his forehead, even when he is smiling, and the slight sag in his shoulders. As if he was carrying the weight of the world on them.

I was curious, but I didn't question because I didn't think it was my place to ask. He had his own issues, and I had mine. Even if we weren't so keen on sharing all of them, but in a way, it seemed to bring us closer together. We acknowledged that both of us had problems, skeletons from our pasts, and it gave us another thing in common. Maybe that's why I was so comfortable around him...maybe-

"Noelle?" Octavian's deep voice rumbled softly, and I lifted my head to look up at him.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

The laugh lines around his eyes crinkled in thinly-veiled amusement, "You weren't listening, were you?"

I bit my lip, feeling the sheepish heat crawl up my cheeks. I scratched the back of my warm neck, "Well, it wasn't that I was intentionally _not_ listening. I was just thinking about something, and I got a little carried away."

"What were you thinking about?" He wondered.

"Uh…" I paused for a moment, wondering if it was really a good idea to voice it. "It's kind of personal."

"Oh," Octavian nodded, his eyes seemed to dim, "I understand. Do you want me to give you some spa-"

"No, no." I said quickly, shaking my hand at him. I took a moment to sit up fully on the bed, "It's actually about you."

"Oh?" Octavian said, confusion written all over his face.

"Can I ask how old are you?" I said.

Octavian blinked, seeming to be taken aback by my question. There was a moment of silence, and I opened my mouth to take it back, but he finally cleared his throat. "Let's see...I would be twenty-nine soon."

I raised an eyebrow, "You're twenty-eight?"

Octavian frowned, eyes widening slightly, "Does that sound wrong?"

I shook my head, "No," I smiled, "Why did you look so worried for a second?"

He didn't meet my face, "We should probably meet William at the ramp soon."

I frowned, as he quickly stood up, a little more stiffer than normal, and grabbed my two suitcases that Vanessa had lent me. I internally cursed myself for bringing up the question at all. Maybe it had tied into something with his past. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't seem to find the right words to say, so instead, I let it go. I made sure that I had packed everything and followed behind Octavian as he left the civilian quarters and made our way down to the ramps where an aircraft had been waiting for us.

I tried not to worry too much about Octavian's response, Vanessa said I did have a tendency to worry a lot. But I wished that I did knew what was going on with him sometimes, I was observant, and I could usually read people. But not with him...I enjoyed being around Octavian, but there was something about him that felt a little off at times. I still haven't gotten over that slight ripple that seem to cast on him when we were in large enough place that sunlight could filter through freely. Or the guarded look he'd get in his eyes sometimes.

It was sometime early in the morning. The sky was clear, and a cerulean blue that seemed to stretch on forever. The sun, still low in the sky, still managed to cast its bright rays upon the earth, a cool wind had picked up. It was still December, after all.I zipped up the jacket I was wearing, feeling the icy wasps blow past my face.

"Hey Noe," Mikaela said, coming up to us, clad in a leather brown jacket. Today was the day she was leaving too. Her, Sam, and Bumblebee would be returning back to Mission City. I was still a little sad about it, but I felt better knowing that we would at least be accompanying them until we landed back in the states.

I smiled, "Hi Mikaela."

"I see you've got the big guy lugging your stuff around," She said with a knowing smile, "You've practically got him wrapped around your finger."

I balked, "W-What?"

She chuckled softly, "Nothing, let's get inside the hangar. It's chilly out here."

I nodded, and we both walked up the long ramp, past the aircraft and into one of the small hangars off of the side. Will was still in a meeting, and wouldn't be out until fifteen minutes, so we had time to wait.

"What's it like in Mission City?" I wondered. I heard it was somewhere in Nevada, and Arcee had told me it was where the first battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons took place.

"It's alright," Mikaela said with a simple shrug, "Not much to brag about, except that it's two hours and thirty minutes from the casinos." She joked lightly, her gaze out in the courtyard, watching Bumblebee and Optimus converse with each other, "It's definitely not as interesting as this place, that's for sure."

I nodded, "I guess that's true."

"Sometimes I wished I lived here," She sighed, glancing down at her lap, "But I can't, I have too many responsibilities back in Nevada. Taking care of my dad, running the shop, college...it all just becomes a blur of stress and mundane. I mean, I know how dangerous it is being involved with the Autobots, and I know I can't be selfish, I have to be there for my dad. But sometimes...I do miss the excitement. Does that sound insane to you?" She asked me.

It was an interesting point of view. I always thought Mikaela was lucky; she come into contact with Autobots , but could still live her own life, back in the states, free of this island.

"You don't have to be nice, it's okay if you think I'm crazy." She said.

I shook my head, "I don't think it's crazy. Honest."

She sighed again, "I guess that's why I like this place so much. It's an escape, from the stresses of reality sometimes."

"A moment of peace." I murmured.

"Yeah, something like that," Mikaela agreed, "Just a place to get away and have fun. Be in awe of how huge the Autobots are all over again, hang out with Vanessa. It soothes me."

"I could understand that." I said softly.

"Noelle," She said, her voice suddenly turning serious and I froze. She glanced at me again, her wide, green eyes glazed over with a series of emotions, "I really am sorry for the other day. I never meant to take my anger out on you."

I bristled slightly at the reminder of the scene in the hall, and quickly pushed the memory away. "It's fine."

"No, I'm serious." She intoned, "Sam and I were youngsters when we got thrown into this war. We barely knew what we were doing, and almost got killed, _twice_ , in the process. As thrilling and exciting as the Autobots and our adventures were, they were still _insanely_ dangerous. That's why I got so worked up the first time I met you, this war already has enough innocent people being dragged in and some dying for it. The last thing I wanted to see was someone so young and beautiful like you in this mess." She shook her head, muttering low under her breath, "Damn Autobots and they're knack for youngsters."

I bit my lip, nodding slowly. I understood Mikaela's angst, it was the same thing everyone's been saying ever since I had arrived. I could see it on Will's, Robert's, Vanessa's, and even Octavian's faces. But I had came to peace with the fact that the involvement with the Decepticons would alter my life. There was not much I could do about it.

"It's not their fault," I admitted, staring down at my nervously intertwined hands, "The Decepticons were the ones who captured me. The Autobots...Will, they're just trying to protect me. Undo all that damage the Decepticons caused."

Mikaela nodded in understandment. Before saying, "I guess that's our cue to go."

I perked up at the sight of Will, crowded by soldiers, who had finally entered the courtyard. Optimus had turned from talking to Bumblebee, to converse with him, and the charming black and yellow Autobot chirped as Sideswipe, Arcee, and Mirage crowded around him.

Both of us got up from our spots in the hangar and made our way back into the chilly air again, I looked up at Sideswipe, who was talking to Bumblebee;

"We're gonna miss you, Bee."

The Autobot chirped an affirmative, and Arcee smiled, giving him an affectionate one-armed hug. It was a shame he was leaving as well, I enjoyed Bumblebee's presence. And he was the least intimidating of all of them, making it easier for me to be around him.

"Hey, Noelle!" Will called me over, seeming to be done with the discussion he'd been having with those soldiers.

I walked over to him, "Yeah?"

"Since we're going back to the states, we're going to need an Autobot for protection," Will frowned, "My guardian Ironhide can't be with us since he's already out on another mission, so Optimus is coming with us instead. That fine with you?"

 _Optimus?_ I blinked in surprise, "But...isn't he the leader?"

Will nodded, "Yeah, he is."

"Doesn't he um...well, need to be here. In order to lead?" I asked quietly.

"Actually Miss Noelle, I am investigating Decepticon traces in the region in which you and Major William are traveling to." A deep voice rumbled, and I was slightly startled by the large, red and blue decaled leader.

Even though I had seen him enough times, his height still managed to take my breath away. Hydraulics hissed as he leaned down on one leg, just to see us better.

"Yeah, and you need this vacation just as bad as I do." Will added teasingly.

"That's...that's fine. I wasn't saying you _shouldn't_ come or anything." I explained quickly.

But the Autobot leader did something that threw me for another loop; he laughed. Well, it was more of a soft chuckle. But it was deep, and hearty enough that it vibrated throughout the courtyard, and shook me all the way to my soul.

I smiled softly, excusing myself from the two and wandering back over to Mikaela, who was currently, wrapped in her boyfriend's arms. They had their moment, embracing each other, while exchanging tender whispers and kisses, and I decided not to bother them either. Mikaela was going through a lot too, she needed him right now.

I had decided to walk over to where a couple of Autobots were still chatting with the black and yellow scout. All their bright blue gazes darted down when they sensed my presence, and Sideswipe was the one to greet me with a grin.

"Hey, Ellie."

"You're really using the Chevy twins' nickname?" Mirage gave him a pointed glare.

The silver robot shrugged, "They're annoying but, hey, the name works."

I smiled, "I don't really mind it."

Sideswipe bent down so that I could carefully crawl up into his palm, and lift me up high enough that I was at somewhat eye-level with the rest of them. Bumblebee's big, blue orbs brightened at the sight of me, as he made a lot of excited chirps, motioning to me.

"Hi Bumblebee." I said softly.

"Man, we're gonna miss you too. Who else am I going to play games with? The twins are sore losers and Mirage is too snooty." Sideswipe complained. The red robot next to him snorted.

"I'm sure you'll find someone." I replied, patting his palm.

"Yeah, but they won't be as good as you are."

"Where are those imbeciles anyway?" Mirage muttered, meaning the Chevy Twins.

"They're on patrol." Arcee replied, walking up to join the conversation, she held her hand out expectantly at Sideswipe, which the silver robot groaned to before gently sliding me into her hold. I wasn't sure if Arcee was still acting on Will's orders, or if she was just that protective of me, but I didn't comment on it.

"It's almost time for you to go," She said softly, directing her statement towards me, "Do you have everything packed?"

"Yeah," I nodded, looking around, "Where's Octavian? I wanted to say goodbye before I left."

The Autobots seemed to stiffen around me, and I glanced back up at them, no one had said anything at first and when I began to question them again, my attention was pulled in another direction. Optimus Prime was making his way here, and all of the Autobots bowed their helms slightly before straightening again.

"Sir?" Arcee said.

Optimus tilted his helm, "I just came to retrieve Miss Noelle, are you ready to go?"

I frowned at the fact that I didn't get to see Octavian again, but I nodded my head, allowing myself to be transferred to another Cybertronian's hands. His were the most spacious, and I had realized that this was the first time I had been so close to him. Even though I wasn't buddy-buddy with the all of them, I was comfortable around most of them that I had gotten used to their habit of picking up the human they're communicating with so that they could see them better. I wasn't feeling the usual queasy, bilious sensation at being so high in foreign hands. In fact, it felt warm, crackling tenacious energy with and… _familiar_.

 _Strange._ Did all Autobots send jolts at touch? If he notice anything, he didn't say anything about it. I shook the strange thought out of my head, as the Autobot leader moved closer to the aircraft. I felt a shiver run down my back at the strange sensation. _Strange indeed._

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, it's more of a filler until the next thing kicks off and I do promise the next one will be longer. But hey, already more OP/OC moments so that's good. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and please review because I always want to hear your thoughts/suggestions!**

 **-SeaKissed140.**


	14. A Sojourn to the Lennox's

**Hello, here with another update again! (On time too, whoo!)**

 **Khalthar: Lol yes! I just imagined Optimus as a gigantic teddy bear now. That would be epic.**

 **Blackrose3107: Thank you so much!**

 **Skylight Prime: Haha, here it is :)**

 **adelphe24: It sure has...and her questions will be answered pretty soon. Thanks so much for reading, I appreciate it!**

 **KayleeChiara: Thank you for reading! And yes, I know and I'm sorry if you got attached, but you're right. It wouldn't be much of a progression story if Noah was still around. That is certainly an interesting idea...haha, I would've never thought of that before. Thank you again, and I'm glad you are enjoying reading her story. I do hope I don't disappoint!**

 **QueenOfTheSilver98: Haha, you're welcome. Here's you're next update ;)**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: It's fine, I'm glad you're caught up.**

 **WhitePhoenix357: Thank you! And yes...things will certainly get interesting ;)**

 **BlackArtWhiteVoice: Thank you so much! And here ya go.**

 **99luftballonsx.o.x: It's fine, I get that a lot lol. Thanks for the review, glad you're liking it.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

A Sojourn to the Lennox's

I watched the world fly past in a swift blur through the window of the long, winding road we were traveling on. We had landed back in the states sometime around dusk, it had taken us a full day to arrive back, and the sky was painted with swirls of pinks, yellows, and violet as the sun sunk deeper and deeper into the sky, nearly disappearing over the mountainous terrain. We were, after all, in Pennsylvania.

I couldn't help the small excitement that sparked inside me at the thought of being back in the states again. Although I eventually had gotten used to the large base, and I befriended some of the members and the Autobots, I still couldn't help but feel isolated. And even though my home state wasn't Pennsylvania, I was just happy to be on US soil again.

We had been dropped off at another military base in Fort Loudon, bidding Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee our last goodbyes, before all of my things were loaded into the Autobot leader himself. I was a bit surprised by the arrangement, and a little wary. Even though I have been on the base for a few months, and have gotten used to the Autobots (mostly), I still haven't really got to know their leader. I would see him from time to time, standing proudly at his enormous height, lecturing everyone on his wisdom, but I hadn't been around him long enough to feel completely comfortable in his presence. It didn't quite help that his alt mode was an enormous red and blue Semi Peterbilt, but Will had eventually coaxed me into the passenger's seat.

The vehicle he chose was fitting for him though, the inside was massive, and much more spacious than I thought it would be. I had strapped myself in and tried not to think too hard about the fact that I was in another sentient being. Or that it was the _first_ time I had ever been inside a Cybertronian.

But the drive to Will's home was four hours away, and although I wasn't completely relaxed, I had forced myself to ease my tense muscles. Will had been the one "driving", while I sat in the passenger's seat, watching as the sun slipped between two steep mountains, and the stars began to glow.

"You good, Noe?" Will asked, speaking up for the first time since we left the post.

I glanced over at Will. He was definitely more at ease than I was; his body relaxed into the soft cushions of the seat, one hand resting languidly on the steering wheel, even though the steering wheel had been turning on its own. He had been fiddling with the radio station again, and turned the music from a slow ballad to a more upbeat tune.

I smiled at his toothy grin. It was nice seeing this side of Will for once; eased back without the constant stress of running a top secret military base. No meetings, no missions, no nothing. I guess this was his moment of peace too.

"I'm good." I answered, watching him tap his fingers to the rhythm of the song against the steering wheel. I wondered if Optimus could feel it.

"You sure?" He sounded unconvinced, "You're not nervous or anything, are you?"

I bit my lip, "Well, maybe a little bit."

Will shook his head, grinning, "You have nothing to worry about. Sarah will love you, I promise."

The small smile that split my lips was unexpected. Will's happiness was contagious, "I hope so."

I looked back at the window; the skies were black now. The moon was a full one, and it casted an almost eerie shadow over everything it's light touched. An odd shiver ran down my spine at the thought, and I twitched when a loud, crackling noise suddenly emitted itself from the dashboard. Will and I both stared down as the radio song was drowned out by a deep, baritone voice.

 _"Miss Noelle,"_ Optimus rumbled, speaking up for the first time as well, _"There is a blanket located under the back of the passenger's seat if you are feeling cold."_

I blinked, once the sheer shock of his enthralling voice washed away and I processed his words. I gave a short chuckle, shaking my head, "No, that's okay."

 _"Would you like me to turn on the heat?"_

"I'm fine." I said, reassuring the both of them really.

 _"Very well. If you do change your mind,"_ He rumbled, _"The offer still stands."_

It took me a moment to fight the grin again, "Thank you, Optimus."

* * *

It took another hour before the large hills smoothened down to long meadows, and large wooden houses began to appear. They were very far apart from each other, and I began to wonder if Will grew up on a farm.

Optimus took a long, right turn, heading off of the road and onto a dirt path. We could feel the uneven path as the pebbles crunched under the tires, and slightly shook the cab. We had bumped up and down the dirt path until the sight of a large, wooden, white-painted house with large windows and a wrap around porch came into view. All around the house was grassy land, and even though it was dark, I could tell it was spacious. There was another wooden building, east of the house, which seemed to be some type of barn, but I didn't focus too much on it. Instead I looked at the glowing lantern, that was hung on the threshold of the door as Optimus pulled up to a stop at the front of prairie home.

"Well, what do you think?" Will asked, his brown eyes glancing up at his home, and I could tell he was relieved to be here again.

"It's amazing." I said with a smile, noticing one of the curtains being yanked apart in the bottom windows from the corner of my eye. Will opened the door, hopping out, just as the front door flung open, and out came a woman in a white robe, running eagerly towards him.

That must be Sarah.

She threw her arms around him, embracing him and pulling him into a passionate kiss, which will had responded to greatly. I looked away, feeling my cheeks heat up, and when looked back again when Will had picked her up, spinning her in the air in loose circles, before placing her back on the ground and embracing her again.

Definitely Sarah.

 _"Miss Noelle."_ Optimus' voice crackled over the dashboard again. My head darted towards the dashboard, but I turned around again when the door to my side suddenly swung open. Realizing that he was assisting me, and I gave a soft 'thank you', before carefully climbing out of the cab. I had took two steps down, before jumping the rest of the distance, and wiped my jeans when a cloud of dust came up from the path.

I turned to smile at the couple. Sarah was gushing about something excitedly to her husband, and Will had been nodding his head the whole time, his forehead pressed against hers softly. When Optimus door had swung shut, she looked up, and her eyes widened before a kind, smile soften her features. She let go of her husband to walk over to me.

"And you must be Noelle," She said kindly, with that warm smile that Will shared. I had found myself immediately liking Sarah. Her voice was nice and soft, open and inviting.

I nodded with a soft smile.

"Oh! You're such a pretty girl," She gushed immediately going to touch my hair, but Will had stopped her with a little groan.

"Don't scare the kid, Sarah." He joked lightly, walking up to us, and wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Sarah Lennox. I've heard so much about you." She said, smiling down at me. Sarah Lennox was very pretty. With her strawberry blonde hair in gentle waves falling a little past her shoulders, blue eyes, petite lips, and high cheekbones. She wasn't much taller than I was, but I had a feeling that she certainly wasn't afraid to order anyone around just because of her height.

"I heard a lot about you too." I replied.

"Really?" She asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her husband.

I chuckled softly, "Oh yes, Will loves to talk about you and your daughter."

She looked slightly embarrassed, "Does he? Oh honey, I'm so sorry. He tends to run his mouth all day long if someone doesn't say anything."

"No, no, it's fine. I liked hearing his stories." I said with amusement, seeing the prideful look that filled Will's eyes.

"Where is Annabelle?" He asked Sarah.

"She's sleeping upstairs in her room." She answered.

"I'm gonna go see her." He said, slipping away from his wife to jog up the steps towards the open door.

"Don't wake her up." Was all Sarah said, before she smiled and walked over to Optimus, "Let me help you with your things."

I had tried to tell her that it wasn't necessary, but she simply wouldn't take no for an answer. Instead, she had gave the red and blue Semi an affectionate pat on the hood as she hauled her own self up through the driver's side, and retrieved the two suitcases that I had taken with me. It took me by surprise, and I watched in astonishment as she managed to gracefully climb down from the enormous rig while holding some not-very-light luggage. Even though she insisted, I had to take at least one of the suitcases in. I would've felt too bad if I didn't, it was a privilege that she was kind enough to allow me to stay here during the holidays, I felt I had to do something to try and atone for it.

"Thanks for bringing him up here," Sarah said, and it took me a moment to realize she was talking to Optimus, "Could you tell Ironhide we said hello? Annabelle misses him very much."

 _"Will do."_ Optimus' voice floated from the open window, before the lights had flashed as the engine started up again. By this time, we have moved from the roundabout driveway, to the large steps of the porch.

"He's not staying?" I wondered.

"Oh, he'll be back. He's just going to do a quick patrol around the area to make sure you weren't followed. Safety precautions and all." Sarah answered, and I nodded, following her through the wide door and into the warm, living room.

The smell of vanilla was the first thing that hit me, and I closed my eyes, breathing in the delightful scent again. For a moment, just a small second, I was reminded of my own home. I was reminded of how warm and cozy it was, snuggling up next to the fireplace with a novel in my hands and a blanket draped over my waist. I imagined the enticing smells of my mother's cooking wafting from the kitchen, and the happy laugh of my father as he'd come and kiss her on the cheek.

And then, my eyes opened, and I was hit hard with the reality. My heart sunk in my chest, and I swallowed down the whimper that wanted to come from inside me. There was no use thinking about it anymore, all I could do was acknowledge and move on.

Even if it hurt like _hell_ to do so.

I glanced around, taking in the sights of the cozy, large home. The living room was on the right side, with three couches, all positioned around a were pictures of the family hung all over the walls, and I turned my attention to the kitchen, which was on the other side, right beside the staircase. I couldn't see much from the angle I was standing at, but I could tell that the kitchen was quite large, with a large dining table stretching out from it. The alluring scent wafted through the kitchen again, and I found my mouth watering for the taste.

"I was baking cookies while I waited for you two," Sarah said, as if she were reading my mind, "You can go grab one if you'd like. They're on the counter."

I nodded, feeling a little hesitant, before I stepped into the kitchen. I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, and from the sound of the voice, I could tell it was Will. My eyes glanced around the bright kitchen quickly, and smiled when I found the large, silver platter of cookies.

"Just like my mother made them." I found myself muttering, as I took one, before heading back into the foyer. Sarah and Will had been talking about something, but their conversation was forgotten as I entered.

"Here sweetie, let me show you up to your room." She said, "I hope you don't mind, but yours is next to our daughter. She's usually quiet at night, but sometimes she can get loud." She said as she rolled one of my suitcases up the stairs.

"I don't mind." I replied, taking the other one and following her.

Sarah had opened the door to a room, right next to a pink door which had 'Annabelle' engraved on it in fancy scroll, and we both stepped inside. There was the audible sounds of soft clicks as Sarah struggled to turn on the lamp, before light flooded the room.

I gazed at my new surroundings. It was a simple room really, definitely decorated for a girl. With the soft pink carpet, and wide, canopy bed. There was a white desk, with a large mirror with those lightbulbs you'd find at a theatre decorating around the edges. And a bookshelf by the bed, filled to the brim with books.

I smiled, "It's very pretty."

Sarah let out a relieved sigh, "I'm glad you liked it, I was hoping you wouldn't think it was too girly or anything. This used to be Will's sister's room, and I didn't have much time to re-decorate and all before I found out you were coming."

I laughed softly, "It's okay, I like it."

Sarah nodded, "Well, I won't keep you for long. You've had a long flight, so you're probably tired. There's clothes in that closet over there," She pointed to a shut door near the vanity, "You're around her size so I'm sure they'll fit, if not, we can always go shopping tomorrow."

I nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Lennox, I really appreciate everything you have done for me." And I meant it.

Sarah saw the sincerity in my voice, and she smiled softly, nodding her head, "You're welcome, Sweetheart. But you don't have to call me Mrs. Lennox, just call me Sarah."

I nodded again.

She smiled even more, "Alright, I'll let you get settled. See you in the morning; I'm making pancakes." She had walked back over to the door, closing it halfway, before she spoke over her shoulder, "Goodnight Noelle!"

"Goodnight."

* * *

I had awoken the next day, groggily blinking the sleep out of my eyes before sitting up. I was slightly put off by the white linen surrounding me, and my hands clenched the edges of the soft sheets, before the memory caught up to me.

I was with the Lennox's.

This was his sister's room.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I unclenched my hands from the sheets, and climbed up out of the bed. The room seemed even more wondrous now that light was shining through the windows, and seemed to make even the particles in its light glimmer. I walked over to the window, looking over the beautiful lands as the sun rose over the horizon. I also noticed the familiar flamed Semi was parked at the edge of the roundabout, just right beside the mailbox.

I yawned, rolling my shoulders, before catching on to the smell of bacon, and something sweet. In response, my stomach grumbled lightly and I opened the door, sticking my head out before walking down the steps and greeted by more luscious scents. It must be nice to wake up to the smells of cooking every morning.

Sarah was at the stove, frying bacon in a pan, and Will was sitting at the dining table, right next to a little girl who was tucked in a high chair. Once Will saw me, he smiled, waving me into the kitchen and to the seat beside him. I nodded, and took the seat next to him, scooting closer to the table.

"Oh! Goodmorning Noelle," Sarah said, setting the bacon on the stove again, "I'm just finishing up breakfast. There's pancakes on the table. Make sure Will doesn't eat them all."

"Mornin' Noe." He mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes.

I grinned at him, before looking back at the giddy little girl in the high-chair. She definitely looked like Sarah. With her matching strawberry curls and wide blue eyes. She looked to be around two or three years old, but I wasn't quite sure.

Will gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek as he introduced us, "Noelle, I'd like you to meet my pride and joy."

I couldn't help the smile on her face. She was just too adorable, so sweet and full of life. Her sky-blue eyes turned to me, and a heartwarming smile graced her lips, as one of her chubby hands reached out, as if she was trying to touch me. But when she realized she was still stuck in a high chair, and she frowned down, before shouting;

"Up!"

"Not now Anna, she's eating." Sarah said, bringing another plate of sizzling bacon to the table.

"Up!" Annabelle shouted again, she started to shake in her high chair.

"Up?" I questioned.

"She wants you to hold her," Will explained, "She's starting to pick up on words, but her vocabulary is still limited."

"Oh," I suddenly felt sheepish as Annabelle kept shaking herself in the highchair.

Sarah tried to console her, but the little girl would not take no for an answer. Finally Sarah gave a sigh, and glanced at me, "Do you mind holding her Noelle?"

"A-Are you sure?" I stuttered. I haven't held a small child in who know's how long.

Sarah nodded, "She won't bite, she just wants to know you."

"Okay…"

Will let her out of the high chair, and Annabelle's eyes brightened with joy. Joy that almost made my heart ache. She was so innocent and pure, I almost felt like touching her would somehow transfer all the damage and horror I've been through onto her. For a moment, I was too afraid to hold her, but then she was in my arms, and all the fears melted away. She was warm and soft, as she squirmed in my lap for a moment, before becoming comfortable, and taking a piece of bacon off of the plate in the center, eating in her chubby hands.

My heart felt like it had leapt into my throat, and the fondness that surged inside me was overwhelming, especially when she turned her head to face me, and murmured a soft;

"Hi."

My smile widened, "Hi, Annabelle."

"Wha's your name?" One of her hands reached up to touch my cheek softly.

"Noelle." I found myself nearly whispering, but I knew she heard me because she smiled.

"My name Annabelle." She smiled, before turning back around to grab another piece of bacon.

"She's so beautiful," I said, looking up at the secret smiles on her parent's faces. "How old is she?"

"She's two now." Will answered, before stuffing his face again with another pancake.

"Looks like she's taken a liking to you, Noelle." Sarah added, twirling her cup of coffee as she smiled at us.

"Yeah," Annabelle cheered, nodding her head against my stomach, "I like her, mommy!"

My grip around her tightened ever-so slightly, shifting her a little to make sure that she was settled on my legs safely, "I like you, too."

* * *

I had spent the rest of the morning, and afternoon helping around the house with Sarah, and played with Annabelle a little more. It was fun, and definitely a like-able change of pace from the normal day I'd have at the base. It wasn't around noon that Annabelle had to be put down for her nap, and I had given Will and Sarah some alone time, as I ventured outwards to the yard, and the large red barn house east from the house.

It was colder now, since I was in the US, and I felt myself shiver even though I was wearing a jacket. I had passed the barn, and walked through the fields, where the grass had reached my knees, and tickled my ankles. Even though I was happy here, I couldn't deny the thoughts of my old life that had spiraled back inside my mind. Everything about Will's home reminded me of my family, and the ache in my chest that had been buried for a few months came back to me again, like a wound reopening.

I kept hearing my mother's warm voice, my father's deep laugh, my brother's caring smiles and I had to swallow back the whimpers again. This was Noah's favorite time of year, and I was about to have it without him. Without _any_ of them.

 _How could I?_

How could I walk another step without them? The feelings I had been trying hard to keep bottled up inside me and I was grateful that I wasn't around the Lennox's. I didn't want them to see me like this, I didn't want them to see me as the hurt, broken girl I really was. Besides, this was Will's time to be with his family again. He deserved it, and he didn't need any distractions.

I startled at the sounds of thunder, rumbling lowly and shaking me to my core. My eyes widened, and my head snapped up to the sky. How could it be possible? There wasn't a cloud in sight, the sky was clear, and the sun was out, even though it was cold outside.

Then, there was the soft patter of rain, and I looked down at the palm of my shaky hand. My hand wasn't wet, I couldn't feel any raindrops. I couldn't feel anything, but I could hear it all the same. It was deafening in my ears, the rain and the thunder, and I didn't know why.

I felt myself drop to my knees, a cry escaping my lips. I could hear the screams...they were my screams. The same screams I screamed when I was taken from my home, that dark, gloomy day. The day I tried so hard to forget, but knew it would haunt me forever.

A whimper escaped me again as the thunder rolled, and I felt the misery and panic swirl in my stomach, rising in my chest. All I could hear where their screams.

"No," I murmured softly, feeling a tear slip past my eyes. I was stronger than this, wasn't I? I was just getting better. I couldn't lapse now...not when things were going okay again. I can fight it, right?

The screams were agonizing.

"No," I said again, much more stronger as another tear slipped past my cheeks, "Stop!"

I could control this… _right?_ "No!"

I was practically wailing now, shaking my head while desperately trying to get the screams out of my head. I couldn't take it anymore. "No, _stop_!"

"Noelle!"

I froze, my mind blanking at the sound of my name being called. The screams...they became silent, and the thunder had muted. Relief sunk through my body as my stiffened muscles relaxed, and a tear of alleviation slipped past my cheeks. My heart pounded a littler harder in my chest, because I knew that voice.

It was _familiar_.

I cracked both eyes opened, and looked up at the familiar figure in front of me. Then, my body stiffened in shock all over again. And my eyes widened at the sight of those azure eyes.

"O-Octavian?"

He didn't say a word, but instead, wrapped his arms around me, carefully lifting me up off the ground, and my head swarmed with nausea for a moment, before I blinked and my vision settled again on the tall, man who was carrying me through the meadows.

"Octavian," I tried again, my voice still hoarse from crying.

"It is okay Noelle," His voice rumbled so smoothly, I almost wanted to believe him, "You will be alright."

"Octavian." My voice was firm now, and it made him stop in his tracks. He looked down at me slowly, and I could sense the nervous tension setting in his jaw. His usually guarded gaze was filled with untold apprehension as his eyes met mine.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

 **Well, I did tell you it was going to be longer. I am actually excited, because I've been waiting a while for it to finally happen. He's gonna reveal his true self to Noe (Well, at this point he doesn't have much of a choice lol). I know you guys have been waiting for this moment as well. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, thank you so very much for reading! And please review your thoughts because I am always happy to read them!**

 **-SeaKissed140.**


	15. A Crack in the Pavement

**DimensionJumperAlpha: Yess, the time has finally come. And yes, there will definitely be some tension after this.**

 **Khalthar: Noelle definitely has a reaction...but I dunno if it's laughable.**

 **JessieBWriting: Oh yes, I definitely understand your nervousness. Thank you so much for your review though, you guys give me so much encouragement!**

 **Morte Mistrata: Yes, she does.**

 **BIackrose13: Thank you, so did I. I love writing about Optimus' brave moments! All I can say is prepare yourself...**

 **WhitePheonix357: Lol :)**

 **ben 10.00: That is a good question, and I am honestly not sure yet. I think I have to watch the movie first to decide.**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: Yes, he really has no choice now lol.**

 **MysticFire101: Well, he's probably freaking out more than Noelle does tbh. Thank you so much for the support, I am super glad you like this story!**

 **QueenOfTheSilver98: Hehe, yes good luck indeed.**

 **Makkenna: Thank you so much :) Optimus does have some questions to answer.**

 **Seni Prodi: LOL, I love your enthusiasm! Although, the ship doesn't sail quiet yet.**

 **Smaug the golden : Haha, thanks!**

 **samsung 5678: Thank you, and I would say that would be an interesting idea. But Noe's not really that fond of Cons...for pretty obvious reasons lol.**

 **SAVVYTRANSFORMERS009: Thank you! I appreciate your review and I hope you grow to love this story as much as I do!**

 **Well, we've finally reached a crucial turn in the story. And I'm sorry for all of you NoelleXOptimus lovers, but the fluff will be on hold for a little bit (because you know what's going to happen next lol)**

* * *

Chapter 14:

A Crack in the Pavement

There was a silence that filled the air, but it wasn't the comfortable silence that I was used to with him. It wasn't the kind of silence we shared when we didn't need words for our meetings, but instead just sat beside each other and relaxed while looking up at the stars in tranquility. This was a sharp, tense silence that was pressing down like weights onto the both of us until it was suffocating.

"Octavian," I said again, after the silence went on for too long. My voice was shaky, mixed with fear and rising panic. I still for the life of me couldn't comprehend this; he should be in Diego Garcia. Why was he in the States? Why didn't he tell me? And why was he _here_ of all places?

"We should get you back to the Lennox's residence." Was all the he said, after such a period of silence. I couldn't deny the hurt that surged in my chest at his blatant display of avoiding the conversation, and I shook my head forcing myself out of his arms.

"Noelle-" He tried to protest and I wriggled until he was forced to put me down, "Noelle please, just let me help-"

"No!" I shouted, and paused for a second. At the sound of my raised voice, Octavian was shocked but fell quiet, and he just stood there. Staring blankly down at the ground. I wasn't surprised; it had shocked me too. But I had to move past that, and swallow the thickness building in my throat, "I don't like people who lie to me."

"It was not my intention to deceive you, Noelle." He said quickly, trying to come near me again, but I took a step away.

"Then why are you not telling me the truth?" I pressed.

"Because," He sighed, "I do not know how to tell you-I didn't plan on telling you now."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"I can't... It's hard to explain, I-"

"Tell me now," I said, feeling the panic rise in my chest. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew something dreadful was about to happen.

"Noelle, please let's just go back to the-"

"No," I yelled again, feeling the panic turn into anger that exploded inside me, "No more lies. No more stalling. Tell me _now_."

I could see the panic and frustration in his eyes, for once, they were unguarded. He looked distraught, and like there was a million places he'd rather be than here. Frustratedly, he ran a hand through his thick, raven hair, releasing a deep sigh from his nose.

"I'm afraid you're right, you have more than earned the right to know the truth."

My stomach dropped, and my muscles tensed as I readied myself for whatever I may have to face. I didn't want to think too hard about the possibilities of whatever Octavian's been keeping from me could be, because that would only make the sinking feeling in my chest worse. Instead, I stared up at him boldly. Waiting, hoping that whatever Octavian was trying to hold back wasn't too distressing.

"Tell me." I said, my voice much softer this time. I took a step forward, trying to search for any signs in his deep blue eyes, "You can tell me anything, please…"

"I was here the whole time Noelle." He answered honestly, his gaze never leaving the ground.

 _What?_ I blinked, "Why weren't you on the plane? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I was on the plane, and I was there, with you as you rode here to the Lennox residence." He said carefully.

I stared up at him, my eyebrows crinkling in confusion. This wasn't making much sense, "I...I don't understand."

He seemed at loss for words for another moment, before he finally took a deep breath, and brought an arm up for me to see. "Noelle, I haven't been entirely honest with you over these past few months since I've met you. And I realize now that it is important you know the truth...and that I should reveal to you my real form."

" _Real form?_ " I repeated.

"I am not human," He admitted gravely, "This is all an allusion."

I started at him for a moment, still trying to process the words that he had uttered. The confusion still blanketed my mind, but I could subconsciously feel the panic and dread rising again. I blinked at him, "Octavian...what are you talking about?"

He seemed to grimace at my tone, "This is not my real form, Noelle. It is a holoform, an invention created by my medic so that the Autobots could better homologize with your species. This is merely just a holographic projection of myself."

 _Autobots._ My eyes widened, "Did you say Autobots?"

Reluctantly, he nodded, "I am an Autobot Noelle. And my designation is not Octavian."

Suddenly, it all clicked. The wavering of his skin when in sunlight, the authoritative respect both Autobots and humans give him, the deep, baritoned voice, the eccentric blue eyes that seemed almost inhumane. The indistinguishable metallic smell. It had all added up to me;

"Optimus," I murmured softly, "Y-You're Optimus Prime."

"I am." He said softly.

I had felt the first tear roll down my cheek, leaving a warm trail in its wake. And then the second one, and the next one until I couldn't keep count anymore. Oct- _Optimus_ noticed this, and reached out to probably console me, but I flinched and he froze, his cobalt eyes wide with many emotions trickling across them. But none of those emotions compared to the ones raging inside me.

All this time…

How could I have not figured it out sooner? The signs were all in front of me! The way that he talked, the way he stood with such regalness that declared respect and honor, his formal speech. The high cheekbones, the haunting wisdom in his eyes…

I covered my mouth, feeling the first sob pour out of me. All this time...he had been hiding this from me?

"Noelle, please, try to understand." He rumbled softly. Thankfully, he didn't try to reach for me again.

It felt like something in me had shattered, cutting into my skin and then left me there to bleed out. It felt like time had stopped and as his words forced the air out of my lungs. It felt like the delicate, small peace of mind that I was building for myself had cracked, and then tumbled down. The questions danced around in my head, and the doubt settling in.

If he had been lying to me about something like this for so long, what else could he have avoided to tell me? If Octavian isn't even a person, does that mean everything was a lie? The doubt was setting in quick, and I didn't know how to handle it, so I cried. I collapsed to my knees again, sobbing.

"Noelle, please don't cry. It hurts me to see you like this." He pleaded, I could hear the desperation in his voice but I just couldn't accept it.

I've been through so much hurt in my life, and I had suffered through indescribable tragedies. I knew what it felt like; to think that everything in life was fine and normal, and then to watch it be ripped away right in front of you. I've felt the misery and pain, and I hated it. I wanted that part of my life to be over with, I thought that it had all been left in the past. I thought I could finally start healing again…

...but this, this hurt me. And for some reason, it hurt even more than the rest of the hurt I've dealt with. Maybe it was because this hurt could have been avoided, if I had never grown close to him. Maybe it was because I had _chose_ to grown close to him. But I was hurting all the same.

"After all this time," My voice was shakier than it had ever been before, my mind felt numb and heavy, "I trusted you, I let you into my life thinking that you were going to be a good thing for me. Hoping that you could be a good thing. But you...you _kept_ this from me," I looked up at him, "How could you do this?"

"I was trying to protect you," He said softly, " because of your experience with Cybertronians previously, I knew you would not react well to my true form, so I felt it was necessary to communicate with you this way."

"But I'm _not_ afraid anymore," I argued, "So when were you going to tell me? Did you _ever_ plan on telling me?"

He looked down again, dropping his gaze to the ground, "I wanted to tell you, I truly did. I could not figure out how or when the time would be appropriate. I had thought that maybe...it would just be better this way."

"I trusted you," I said, shaking my head as I gathered myself to my feet, "I trusted you and I told you everything. But you...you couldn't trust me enough to tell me this? You thought that I would reject you because you are Cybertronian?"

He was silent again.

"I thought you knew me better than that." I murmured lowly, turning back in the direction of the large house, another tear slipping past my eyes.

"Noelle, I cannot explain to you how sorry I am." He tried, but I couldn't. I didn't have the energy in me anymore, most of it was used during my panic attack, and the rest of it was drained to come to terms with the truth;

Octavian was a lie.

"Noelle," He tried again, "Please know that I never meant to hurt you."

Could I believe anything he said anymore? "I just want to be alone, Optimus." I couldn't help that bite in my throat at his real name. I felt upset, miserable and angry at the same time. All that hurt that I had managed to bury somewhere deep inside me had came rushing back out, and all I wanted to do was go somewhere alone and cry. I couldn't even look at him, without being reminded of all the hurt.

So I left, without another word.

I had arrived back just in time; the dark clouds had covered the sky, and I could hear the rain begin to fall down. I had shut the door, kicking off my now dirty shoes and taking in the warm air. Sarah and Will were there, cuddled up closely on their large sofa as they watched whatever movie was playing across the screen. Will had looked back and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Were you just outside?" He seemed shocked.

I nodded, not feeling like talking. I knew my voice would sound weak, because it always felt weak after I've cried.

"It's been raining." Will then said, still sounding confused and a bit startled. "What were you doing outside?"

I nodded again, turning away when he stood up from the couch. I sniffled quietly, wiping another quick tear from my eyes, before running up the stairs quickly, ignoring Will's call. I had made it to my temporary bedroom, and shut the door before I felt myself fall apart again. I felt my back slide against the door, until my body touched the ground, and my legs curled instinctively against my chest as my hands wrapped around me knees and I buried my head inside.

At first they were just the tears, slipping down my cheeks and creating dark drops on my jeans, but then they turned into soft sobs, until in the end, I was just left there, shivering. I don't know how long I had sat there, just shaking in the dark as the small storm passed. Time didn't concern me, so I didn't try to grasp it. Instead, I had closed my eyes, and just listened to the sounds of the storm as the rain pattered heavily against the window. And at some point, I had drifted off into gloomy crepuscule of sleep.

* * *

When my eyes had opened, I had realized that the low grumbles and hard patters of rain had disappeared, and in its place, was soft silence. I had also realized that I was in the bed, instead of being curled up beside the door. I didn't think too hard about how I had gotten there, there was a faint trace of heaviness in my head already and I wasn't going to add to it, so instead I got out of the thick sheets and walked over to the closet, peering around for clothes to wear. I still felt miserable, and the streaks from the tears had left salty stains on my cheeks, but I felt the least I could do was bathe myself.

I was on my way to the bathroom across the hall, when I had heard the sounds of voices. They were low and deep, obviously male, but also harsh and stern in their tone. They were trying to be quiet, but it was clear that one of the voices was very upset. I had crept close to the railing that was just above the foyer in the front room, leaning over slightly to better hear the voices. I recognized the first one as Will, and the other one...as Optimus'. I felt my heart squeeze with the hurt again, and I was going to walk away, but then Will had said.

"What happened?!"

"She was out in the fields. Exploring her surroundings, I believe. But as the storm clouds came in, she began to panic. My scans picked up on an increase in stress in the nervous system and heart rate. She was going into a panic attack, and I saw no other choice but to materialize myself there to help her." He explained.

"Yeah, and then what?" Will pressed.

"Well, she of course questioned my being there. But that was because I hadn't told her the truth."

"You mean to tell me that you hadn't told her you're a holoform until _now_?!" By now Will's voice was angry, just only octaves away from yelling.

"I hadn't told her because I was afraid she wouldn't be ready to accept-"

"Do you realize how damaging this could be on her, Prime? Huh? She's gone through so much already, she doesn't need any of this extra drama! You should have told her _long_ before now who you really are, and you know that! Do you know how I found her in her room? She was curled up by the door, she cried herself to sleep!"

"I...I understand." There was something about the dejected, crestfallen tone in his voice that made me bite my lip. I felt pity for him, mostly because he would now have to deal with Will, who no doubt sensed my distress yesterday and was now rebuking him for him.

There was a moment of silence between the two, and I could hear Will's frustrated sigh. I felt a stab of guilt at it. I never wanted Will to get involved. I knew he generally liked Optimus, and respected him as a person and the leader of the Autobots, most people did, but now, he was against him, because he had unintentionally hurt me. This strain in their relationship wouldn't be good for N.E.S.T, especially if they are the leaders for their species. And this strain couldn't happen because of me…

"I would just like to try and talk to her again," Optimus said softly, momentarily distracting me from my thoughts, "I would just like to explain myself. I don't want her to think that I had deceived her on purpose."

I don't know why, but my heart had pounded in anticipation of the thought of him coming to me. I quickly pushed the thought away though, even if hearing his smooth, deep voice and seeing his cobalt eyes may have soothed the ache in my chest a little bit. I had to stay focus.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," Will said with a defeated sigh, "It's probably best to just give her some space."

"But she'll…" he seemed to trail off, and I swallowed hard at the desperation in his tone.

"She'll come around Optimus, maybe, if you give her time to come to terms with things. She's...not really great with major changes that occurs in her life. She just needs time to get used to it." Will explained, his voice much more softer now. I guess he was feeling the pity too.

"And if she doesn't?" Optimus asked, his voice so quiet that I had to strain just to hear his last question.

"We won't know that," Will said reluctantly, "It's only up to her."

"Very well." Was Optimus' last words, before I heard the footsteps of heavy boots pad to the door of the foyer.

Everything inside me told me to pull away, and continue walking, but I couldn't. I stared down at the dark-haired "projection" of Optimus. His hands stretched out to reach for the door, but he paused. I tensed too, but still stayed and watched as he slowly turn to look up in the direction of the railing that overlooked the foyer. His eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of me, and he looked like he had wanted to say something desperately. His mouth opened, but then he caught himself. Instead, he had gazed at me, and I couldn't help but stare back.

Although he lied to me, and hurt me more deeper than I thought I could hurt, I couldn't break my gaze from him...even if I wanted to. Even if my mind kept shouting at me to. Even if the doubt inside me hissed that he would only hurt me again. The pure sincerity and helplessness in his gaze was what had finally convinced me that he was truly sorry, and the guilt that seemed to sink into his features.

"I am truly sorry, Noelle." He finally said, before turning towards the door.

I had tasted blood in my mouth, and realized that I was biting down on my lip too hard. I let out a sigh, finally letting go of the railing. "Oct-Optimus, wait."

He had paused, and looked up with genuine surprise. I turned, walking quickly down the steps so that I was face to face with him. Even if my face had only made it to the center of his barreled chest. I gazed up at him, and tried my hardest to keep a straight, focused mindset while looking into his eyes. It made sense now...there was no way eyes so enthralling and aesthetic like his could be human.

My mind was still spinning as I tried to form the words I wanted to say, but he had beat me to the punch. I guess he had noticed the clothes and soap bunched in my hands.

"I don't want to intrude-"

"No," I shook my head, "You need to know that I am not upset because you're Cybertronian. Or that I would fear you or hate you because of who you really are. I really meant it when I said that I wasn't afraid you guys anymore, and I want...I want to get better," I admitted, "But I also can't get over this so quickly, you have to know that. Will was right, things like this will take time to get used to. I hope you can understand?"

Optimus nodded, "I will wait for you, Noelle."

For the first time, the ache in my chest had faded until it seemed like a memory. And the hurt didn't seem so bad as it had before. Maybe, things would work out for us in the end. But I knew it would take time, things had changed drastically, whether Optimus had meant for it to be or not. And change was never an easy thing for me.

* * *

 **Okay, so I am relieved that the cat was finally out of the bag and everything, which I am sure you all were too, but at the same time...you had to know that things just wouldn't go back to normal. Noelle will eventually forgive him though, this is just a little bump in the road of their epic romance (lol jk). Thank so you much for reading, I hope you're not too upset with the way things ended (It'll get better, I promise). Please review, so I can read your thoughts (or rants).**

 **-SeaKissed140.**


	16. A Family Dinner

**I'M SO SORRY, I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG. I've just been super busy these past few weeks, but I told myself I would not leave my computer until I finally got this chapter out!**

 **Khalthar: Well yeah...that's the eventual goal. Noelle just needs to forgive him.**

 **ben 10.0000: Yeah, pretty much.**

 **jgoss: Yep! Noelle will bounce back eventually, thanks for getting caught up and giving this fic a shot!**

 **MysticFire101: Wow, I'm super flattered! Haha, thank you so much!**

 **Makkenna: Yes, the cat is finally out of the bag. The interactions...I think will be kinda interesting :)**

 **Seni Prodi: Yeaaah sorry, it's kind of a setback but what's a relationship without it's ups and downs? And don't worry, this is a OP/OC story after all...they'll get together eventually.**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: Thank you! Yes, Optimus did it for all the right reasons...but the secret had tog et out eventually. Thanks for the review!**

 **KayleeChiara: Yeaaaah, sorry! But, here's the next update (FINALLY)**

 **Guest: Why thank you, and thanks for pointing out some things. I will have to go back and edit some of the chapters, I've just been a bit busy. Here's the update!**

 **99luftballonsx.o.x: Hahaa, okay. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Here it is, I'm glad you like it :)**

* * *

Chapter 15:

A Family Dinner

Later that day, I had found myself sitting down on the long, red carpet in the Lennox's living room, with a bubbly, giggling two year old in my lap. She was saddled up comfortably beside me, concentration only half-focused on the Christmas movie playing on the television. Once the commercial break had come on, Will announced that he would make us all some hot chocolate, and left his position on the couch to head into the kitchen. Sarah had went into town again, and wouldn't be back until later on this evening.

"Noe?" Annabelle called softly, and I glanced down at her, unable to hide my growing smile.

"Yes Annabelle?"

"What you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know," I answered after a moment, "Nothing really."

"Are you sure?" She turned in my lap to look at me, surprise evident in her wide, blue eyes, "Not even a doll?"

I smiled, stroking the soft curls that hung low at her shoulders. They weren't as tight as mine, but they were enough to curl my finger around gingerly, before letting it go, "No, I was never interested in dolls."

Annabelle gasped, "Really?"

I nodded.

"What bout animals?"

I shook my head.

"A bike?"

I chuckled softly, "I guess...if I had to ask Santa for one thing, it would probably be a book." _And a way to make the night I was kidnapped never happened._

"Book?" She questioned softly, "Why?"

"I love reading," I said, looking back up at the television screen as the commercials ended, "I've always loved reading, ever since I was your age."

Annabelle looked back up at the screen as well, "I hope Santa gives your present."

"I do too." I murmured softly, feeling my heart sink a little at that thought. We sat in peaceful silence for a few minutes, watching the animated reindeer with a brightly lit nose, before the toddler in my lap turned around again. Her bright blue eyes peering up at me with such a gentle, curious nature.

"Noe are you sad?"

I was slightly taken aback by her question, "Um...no, I'm fine."

"Your eyes look so sad." She said, her petite lips creasing in a small frown that looked adorable on the little girl. "Is it because you didn't write to Santa?"

Despite myself, I chuckled softly, and she smiled up at me hopefully. "No, it's not about Santa. I'm not sad, not really. I'm…" I trailed off, trying to come up with the word for the emotion I was feeling. Yes, I was still torn over Optimus' revealment, and even though I had told him I needed time to come to terms with things, I already knew I had forgiven him.

I couldn't deny that small apprehensive part of me; the part of me that was too afraid to get hurt again, and told me that I shouldn't trust him. That part of me told myself that I had enough hurt in my life, and I didn't need anymore. I wasn't sure if I _could_ bear anymore.

But that was only a small part of me, that was only the deep rooted fears. A larger part of me knew Optimus would never do anything to hurt me purposely. He thought he was probably protecting me, by keeping his secret, even if it was inevitable for his secret to unravel. And despite everything I knew, that he had no choice, but to expose his real self. He heard my cries in the field, and came to help me, knowing that his true identity would be at risk.

I really couldn't fault him for what he had tried to do for me, now that the shock and fury had worn off and the disbelief and anger had faded. In fact, there were a million of things that had weighed down on my chest and made my heart ache every time I thought about them. But for the first time, I didn't feel like I was drowning in it all. Yes, it still ached, but the ache was... _tolerable._

I mulled over the last thought again. Could this mean I was finally starting to heal?

"Do you know what I do when sad?" Annabelle asked softly, playing with the threads on my large sweater, "I like to sing my favorite songs. Do you like to sing?"

I nodded thoughtfully, "Sometimes, but I was never really good at singing. That was my brother's talent."

Annabelle gasped, "You have a brother? Where is he?"

"He's…" I looked down at the carpet below us, "He's not here with me right now."

"Where is he?" Annabelle asked, and then was swiftly scolded by Will, who had came back into the living room.

Annabelle slumped her shoulders, "I'm sorry Daddy." Her cobalt eyes were so innocently wide, but darkened a little with sadness and she frowned again. But this frown didn't make me smile, it made me feel like someone was crushing my chest. It was a defeated look of sadness that reminded me entirely too much of myself, and I tightened my grip on her protectively.

"Will," I protested softly, "She was just asking a question. Don't scold her for being curious."

Will gazed at me for a long moment, seeming taken aback by my stern and almost defiant-like tone. He stared at me for a moment, and I stared hard back at him, before he finally sighed and relented.

"Okay Noe, I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one to apologize to." I said, narrowing my eyes slightly.

Will shook his head, "You've spent too much time around Sarah," but he lowered himself to one knee, smiling down at his pretty daughter. He had reached to grab her, and I loosened my grip, letting him swoop up Annabelle in his arms and kiss her on the cheek with a loud and goofy _'smack'_. Annabelle giggled, and that had relaxed my muscles more. I don't know why seeing her to sad had set me on edge, but I knew I never wanted it to happen again.

"I'm sorry Anna," Will said, grinning as he tickled her, "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Daddy!" Annabelle exclaimed through her laughs, and I smiled up at them.

After that, Will settled down on the couch again, with Annabelle squirming all in his lap, before she too settled in. I watched them over the rim of my mug, grinning at the way she laid her head back against his chest. Suddenly, the overwhelming memory of my father filled my head and just for a second...I could imagine myself as a little girl in his arms. It hurt, but it also made me happy to think about it. My parents had a beautiful family too.

By the time the movie had ended, Annabelle drifted off to sleep, and Will had carried her upstairs to lay her down for her nap. I got up from the couch, stretching my arms over my head before walking over to the large bookshelf just below a few family portraits.

 _Maybe Will might have something interesting._ I thought to myself as I skimmed over the books.

The door had opened, and I glanced over my shoulder to see Sarah peeking her head through the door. She looked unbalanced, and shaky.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you carrying something?"

"Is Anna down here?" She asked quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

I stared at her in confusion for a moment, before shaking my head, "No. Will had put her upstairs for a nap."

Sarah let out a loud sigh of relief, before revealing her whole body through the threshold. My eyes widened, as I realized why she seemed like she was about to teeter over at any moment. Her hands were full of large bags, bags full of gifts from the looks of it. I immediately walked over to help her, discarding the bookshelf and grabbed one of the heavy bags off of her shoulders. We walked over and sat them on the kitchen diner.

"Phew," Sarah said, wiping her forehead, "Thank you, sweetheart. Those things were heavy."

"Are these hers?" I asked, looking into the bags.

"Some of them are. Some are for Will too, and some are for you."

I gazed up at her. "Me?"

"Whoops, probably shouldn't have said that last part." She laughed quietly to herself, before rummaging through the pantry for something.

"Sarah, you didn't...you don't need to-" I tried to explain, but she interjected.

"I know honey, it's okay. I wanted you to have this, and so will Will." Sarah said, grabbing a few ingredients and placing them on the counter, "You're so humble for a young person."

I shrugged. After living through some horrific things, you learned to be grateful for the small, beautiful moments in life.

"Have you seen Optimus by the way? I need to ask him something." She continued, turning around to begin filling up a tea kettle.

My heart pounded a little harder in my chest at the sound of his name, but I ignored it. "No, I haven't."

"Oh, well that's strange."

"Why?" I wondered.

"He should be back from his mission now. He said he'd be here for the dinner." She explained.

 _He said he'd be here?_ A lot of things went through my mind the next minute. What if I drove him away? What if the mission didn't go as planned? What if something happened to him?

I drummed my fingers against the counter, hoping she wouldn't pick up on the rising panic in my voice. "Oh...I'm sure he'll be here. He's usually conscientious about keeping his word."

Sarah nodded in agreement, "Right. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

But as the time went by, I couldn't deny that the panic grew deeper. Sarah had came back around five, and it's been two hours since. But I kept myself as composed as possible. After all, I was the one who told him I needed time. Maybe he was doing what Will had suggested, and just gave me some space.

I bit my lip, regretting what I said. Regretting letting him walk out.

There was a knock at the door, and my chest rose with some hope. I got up from the couch and walked over to the door, but I let Will opened it since it was his the door drifted open, I felt the blast of frigid air from the outside. It had started snowing some time in the afternoon. Standing behind the large door was a friendly-looking middle-aged couple, a young girl who looked a little bit older than me, and a young boy with hair almost as curly as mine.

"William!" The older woman cheered, smiling wide as she came and hugged Will.

It was then that it had occurred to me that this must be family, and I backed away a little. I couldn't help but feel the sting burn in my chest. I had really hoped he was at the door. I sat back down on the couch, while Sarah went to the door.

"Mom!"

Oh, so this was Sarah's side of the family.

They had all embraced each other warmly, laughing and joking as the guests stepped inside from the chilly, dark air.

"Oh! And who is this young lady?" The older woman spoke, and I realized they were talking about me. I tried not to shrink into myself on the couch.

"Oh, this is Noelle. She's very good friends with my husband." Sarah explained, and I guess that was my cue to stand up and show myself.

I could definitely tell that Sarah had gotten her looks from her mother, it was as if I was staring into a mirror. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, although the lines around her forehead and eyes were more visible. Her father was a brunette, just like the other girl, and the little boy.

"Hi." I said softly.

"She's adorable, Will." Sarah's mother gushed.

Will rolled his eyes playfully, "Meredith, She's not a puppy."

"Oh, look at her! She's so pretty!" Sarah's mother continued.

"That's what I said," Sarah laughed, "But she's a bit shy at first. She'll warm up to you guys later."

After all the introductions, I had learned who each of the new guests were. Meredith and Howard, were Sarah's parents, and the other girl, Melody, was Sarah's sister. And the little boy, who was named William as well, was her son. Will and Sarah had helped them carry their bags to the what I could only assume was the two other rooms across from the one I was staying in upstairs. I didn't miss Annabelle's giddy shout, probably at seeing her cousins, and the rest of the family laughing warmly.

I guess this was it. I was spending my first Christmas without any of my family around to celebrate it with me. But I didn't mind it as much as I thought it would, even if they weren't my family by blood, I could tell that Will and Sarah had accepted me as if I was their daughter. An alarm had gone off in the kitchen, and I went to go check it. It turns out it was the stove, and I pulled it down, the scent of a cooked turkey filling my nostrils before I stood up to reach for the gloves. By the time I got the chicken out, the rest of the family was downstairs again, talking and laughing and being happy.

I guess this was the big dinner that Sarah was planning for.

Annabelle and William came running around the kitchen, playing tag with each other, while Meredith and Melody brandished containers full of home-baked foods. Once everything was out and settled, Will had managed to chase the youngsters down and place them in their highchairs, and the elders sat around the table. I took a seat between Sarah and her sister. We were just about to start, when there was another knock at the door. Will had got up to answer it this time, but the velvety sound of his voice was unmistakable. I looked up, seeing Optimus...or at least, the human version of himself walk through the door and take off the coat that was slightly damp with fresh snow.

His hair was slightly tousled, and I noticed some of the thin scratches on his cheek and neck, but didn't comment on them. His eyes seemed even brighter than before, but maybe that was just because I was so desperate to see him again. _What is wrong with me?_ I thought to myself.

I was quiet throughout the dinner, mostly just content with eating my food and smiling at Annabelle whenever she had something to say to me. I only spoke when I was asked something, which thankfully, didn't happen often. Despite myself, I found my gaze wandering over my food and towards Optimus, who was sitting right across from me. He was quiet just like I was; only spoke when spoken too, his gaze fixed down on his plate with almost a curious fascination. He didn't eat anything, just moved his fork around his plate, examining the food and wine curiously. I couldn't help but also notice the cut that ran right below his knuckles. It looked deep enough to draw blood, and I wondered just what he had encountered on that mission of his. A dark shiver ran down my bones at the thought.

Whatever... _whoever_ he was fighting, put up a good one, from the small little marks, scratches, and bruises I could catch on his exposed skin. Especially the one on his hand. And although his eyes were bright with curiosity at all the foods and the conversation going on between the adults, I could sense the exhaustion on him. His shoulders sunk just slightly, his breathing hard enough that I could see his chest move...a stark contrast from the normally composed and formal Octavian.

"So how do you meet my son in low, Octavian?" Meredith asked, directing her question to Optimus. I flinched at the name.

"...We are very close colleagues." He answered, in his deep, respectful tone. But I caught the slight hesitance...he saw me flinch.

She nodded, "What is it you work for again?"

"Mom," Sarah said softly, "They can't tell you that. It's classified."

Meredith frowned, "Well that only makes me more intrigued. I've met Robert, but I've never met this mysterious, handsome man."

Optimus' eyes widened for a moment, before he spluttered in an un-Optimus way, "Thank you for the compliment."

It sounded more like a question. Sarah groaned, shaking her head softly. Will looked like he wanted to laugh, but instead chose to shoot Optimus a grin. I hid my own grin, looking down at my plate of food as the conversation went on, absorbing the merry atmosphere.

* * *

It was long into the night before the celebration was officially declared over. Sarah's parents had went upstairs with Annabelle and the little William for bed, while Melody, Sarah, and I stayed in the kitchen to clean.

I was so focused on scrubbing the leftovers off of one dish, that I didn't even notice someone tapping my shoulder, before they called out my name. I paused for a moment, before turning around to see Melody standing there.

She was only a little bit taller than me, she had the same blue eyes that Sarah and Meredith shared, but instead of fair hair her hair was dark, almost as dark as Optimus'.

She smiled softly, "I'm sorry if I scared you, I just wanted to ask you a question."

I nodded, "It's fine."

"I don't mean to meddle, but you were so quiet and focused at the dinner," She said, before glancing in the direction of the living room, "Do you like that man?"

I was taken aback. "What?"

She seemed more flustered than me. "Uh...you know, Will's colleague. That man with the great hair and nice voice."

"I…" I trailed off. I couldn't find the words to say.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," She said quickly, "I was just curious. The way you two kept looking at each other. I just thought...well, I was curious."

"Wait... _two_?" I echoed.

She nodded, smiling slightly, "Yes. It was kind if cute...you two kept looking at each other just when the other turned away."

Now that had made the heat rush to my cheeks. I wasn't sure if I should have felt embarrassed or flattered at this revelation. I couldn't register anything but shock. I just stared at her wide eyed. _He looked? How could I have not seen this?_

Melody's smile widened, "So...by your reaction I assume that you were unaware."

"Did everyone know?" I whispered with panic.

She was amused now. "I don't think so...maybe Will noticed."

My heart froze up in my chest again. Now I knew what emotion I was feeling...embarrassment. I opened my mouth to protest, to prove her wrong, to say something at least, but nothing came out. It was as if my throat was tightening to the point that it suffocated my words. So I stood there, helplessly, as Melody gave me one last friendly smile before leaving the kitchen.

I looked down at the plate that was still in my hand, suddenly uninterested in washing and placed it back into the sink to soak. I tried to push the whole event away, because I knew if I dwelled on it too long my mind would start conjuring up questions I just couldn't answer. Yet I was still distracted enough to let another person sneak up on me again.

"Excuse me."

I flinched, because I knew that voice. That was Optimus' voice.

I turned around slowly, tilting my head a little to meet his eyes. This is seriously the last person I needed to see to calm myself down right now.

"Sorry." I mumbled, a minute later, realizing that he intended to take something from behind me.

"You are fine," He rumbled, "I just need to retrieve the," He paused for a moment, looking for the word, "Paper towel?"

I nodded, snatching a clean one off the rack and handing it to him. He nodded respectfully, extending a hand to reach for it. That's when I noticed his cut again...there was no way I couldn't have noticed it now. It was gruesomely swollen, the scab had broken at some point and it at one point it was bleeding.

"Optimus," I said, alarmed, "Your hand."

He stared at me with pure confusion for a moment, before he dropped his gaze to his swollen wound, "It is fine. This is just a holoform, only a holographic projection of my true form."

"So your real hand is messed up too?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment, "I will be fine, Noelle. It will heal eventually."

"It looks infected," I said, pretending I didn't hear his last statement, "At least let me treat it so you don't freak out the others."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but wisely didn't fight me on the matter. Instead, he gave a silent nod, backing up so that I could turn around and rummage quickly through the cabinets, looking for a First-Aid kit. Once I found it, I opened it, taking out the gauze, and the Hydrogen Peroxide. When I turned around, he was sitting at the table, patiently waiting.

I took a deep breath, before walking over to him, setting the supplies down and beckoning his hand. Slowly, he gave it to me, and I ignored the slight shock of electricity that ran up my hand through our contact. I also ignored how real his hand felt in mine.

"Impressive," I muttered, opening up the Peroxide and dabbing it with a piece of the paper towel.

"Pardon?" He rumbled.

"The holoform," I said quietly, "It feels like flesh and bones."

He nodded, but didn't say anything more. I was glad he didn't. Instead, I focused on wiping through his cut, watching it froth up with bubbles before it died back down. Good, that's how I knew it worked. After it was sterilized, I wrapped the gauze around his hand, making sure it was firm enough to apply the right amount of pressure, before letting go. He peered down at his hand curiously, moving it back and forth, before he looked up at me again.

"Thank you."

I nodded, standing up again, "It's nothing. I had to do it all the time for Noah." God only knows how many times my brother hurt himself doing something crazy.

He nodded quietly, and there was another moment of silence. But this wasn't the usual comfortable silence, it was the silence that made my skin crawl and I wanted to scream. _How did things get so messed up between us?_

"Goodnight Noelle," He finally said, before leaving the kitchen.

I was left there, standing at the edge of the table, staring down at my hands with a million things racing inside my mind;

"Goodnight Optimus."

* * *

 **A little awkward/adorable sink fluff, because I love them too much to keep them apart. Lol jk, but thank you so so much for reading! I am super grateful for every review, favorite, and follow!**

 **-SeaKissed140.**


	17. A Farewell for Now

**The Whispering Sage: Lol, hoenstly I don't know. Maybe because I am the way in real life? (Super awkward lol).**

 **Khalthar: Ohh yes Melody has definitely stirred up something between the two, now it's up to them :) That would be good for Noe, if her parent's are alive...dun dun dun...**

 **SnowKi: lol here you go!**

 **Ratchets Girl1: Wow, thank you so much! I really appreciate your review!**

 **jgoss: *smiles* I can't really say right now lol**

 **Makkenna: Thank you! They will reconcile soon, lol. (I just can't keep them mad at each other)**

 **Ekeifer: Thank you! Here it is.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **These two weren't for the last chapter, but I still wanted to answer them.**

 **ChibiSpyStuff: Hey, it's okay, I totally don't mind it at all. And yeah, you have a few good points lol. I'm always happy for a review, even if it turns into a rant lol. But I'm glad you love the story!**

 **Guest: Yes, that makes sense. I guess I wasn't just thinking about that clearly when I was typing lol. Thank you for pointing that out.**

* * *

Chapter 16:

A Farewell for Now

Today was the last day we were spending in Pennsylvania, and it was a bittersweet revelation for me. To be honest; I surprised myself. I didn't think I would miss that base, but I did. I missed Vanessa's convivial personality, Robert's good humor, and even some of the Autobots. But I also knew that I had grown attached to Will's family too. A part of me didn't want to leave from this safe, warm place. A part of me wanted to stay forever, and maybe that's just me being selfish, because I knew Will was truly happy here too. But at the same time, he had a base to operate, and as much as I wished I could just live here, I knew I had to go back too.

Sarah's parent's would be staying with them for the rest of the week, and they were there at the doorstep, watching as Will and I packed our stuff into Optimus' Semi form. It still felt strange, to be inside a sentient being like that, but I guess that was something I would never fully get used to. Once the last bag was packed and secured, Will turned back to me, and gave me a look that said it all. Internally, I felt my heart ache a little, but I nodded back and turned around to look up into Sarah's royal blue eyes.

They were slightly watery, along with her flushed cheeks from the frosty air.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you guys for Christmas, I really appreciate it." I said earnestly.

She nodded, "You're always welcomed here, sweetheart."

"Thank you." I mumbled again, my voice growing weak for a second.

She swallowed me in a hug I wasn't completely prepared for, "I'm going to miss you so much Noelle!" She exclaimed, and I laughed softly, hugging her back. I didn't bother pulling back, I figured she wouldn't let go of me until she was ready, so I just took in her warm, inviting heat because it was cold outside.

"I really am going to miss you." She whispered again, finally pulling back to stare down at me, "Now listen here missy, you better be back here for New Year's. And the fourth of July, and you know what? Let's throw in St. Patrick's day too."

I chuckled again as she fully pulled away from me, frowning softly, "I'm serious Noe, you better be back here. No exceptions. And if not, I will personally fly over there to come and get you myself."

That made me smile, "Okay, Sarah. I'll visit again as soon as I can," I raised up one hand, "I promise."

She crossed her arms, "And St. Patrick's Day?"

"Sarah," Will shook his head, before wrapping an arm around his wife and kissing her on the cheek, "C'mon, we need to hit the road."

"You better bring her back, William." She replied, before kissing him back, "I'm gonna miss you too."

I left them alone, walking back inside the house the grab one more cookie for the road. Annabelle came running out of the kitchen with her cousin, their shirts filled with what I could only assume was the cookies Sarah made.

"Annabelle," I crossed my arms and smiled down at her. The guilty expression on her face was adorable.

"Yes Noe?"

"Where did all the cookies go?" I chuckled, bending down and she immediately ran into my arms, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

 _Crunch._

Yes, she was definitely hiding cookies in her shirt.

"Annabelle," I teased softly, "You're going to get crumbs everywhere."

"It was William's idea." She said.

I glanced at William, who looked shocked, before frowning and pouting. _These two are definitely going to be a handful._ I chuckled again, before giving her a quick kiss on her chubby cheek.

"You're going to be good for Sarah, right?"

She nodded.

I smiled, "Good." I stood up, and Annabelle watched me, her blonde curls swishing on her head as she craned her neck to look up at me, her hands outstretched as if she wanted to grab something from me.

"But…" She trailed off, her eyes widening, in realization I guess.

"I'll be back someday," I said softly, "I promise."

"Promise?" She repeated quietly, she looked like she was going to cry. It would truly break my resolve if she cried, the last thing I wanted in this world is to see her cry.

"Someday," I assured her, thinking quickly to calm her down, I took off the small locket I was wearing, Sarah had gotten it for me. I gave it to her, "Here, something you can remember me by till I come back."

She looked at the necklace before looking back up at me.

"Feel better?" I asked softly.

She nodded slowly.

"Good," I nodded, "Bye Annabelle."

"Bye Bye." She said softly, still looking a bit dismayed. William pulled out one of the cookies he'd been hiding in his shirt, and she was suddenly miraculously better. She ate the cookie happily, and I smiled as they both began playing again, running into the living room.

"You're so good with kids." I heard Melody's voice from behind me, and I turned around to face her.

I raised an eyebrow, "I am?"

She nodded, "You're a natural. Do you have any younger siblings?"

I shook my head, "It was only my brother and I."

"Oh," She said, "Well, you're maternal instincts are probably better than mine. You'll make a good mother one day."

That caught me off guard, I had to admit. I had never thought about any of that before. Of course, I was still too young, but up until a few months ago, a future like that would've never been possible for me. I still carried so much dark and gruesome baggage around, and I could never put my child in a situation like that. I was still paranoid that one day, they might come back for me. I would never want to put my child in risk like that.

Maybe...it was for the better that I didn't try to have a family. Family was too precious to me, and I don't think I would ever be able to rekindle myself again if I lost it again.

"It was nice meeting you." Melody said, and I nodded politely, my mind still swirling on the idea of family again.

Annabelle and William ran past us again.

 _Doesn't...this count as family? Will, Vanessa...Optimus?_

No. I forcefully shook the thought out of my head, I couldn't get too optimistic. I just couldn't throw my heart out there again, not if it meant there was a chance it could get broken all over again. I gave Melody a half-hearted smile, before turning to walk out the door again. Will was still embracing Sarah, so I walked over to the passenger's side of the Rig.

The door opened instantly, and out of the side came little ledges for me to step up on. I stared at them, bewildered for a moment, before latching onto the open door and pulling myself inside. It was eerily quiet inside, so much that it didn't even feel like I was inside Optimus anymore, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one.

I stared down at my fingers, which were woven into each other. My mind was still racing, and I tried to find something to say. Something to stop this maddening silence.

"How was your mission?" Was what I blurted out, and regretted it not a second later. _Really Noelle? Why would you bring up a mission that clearly caused him his wounds?_

There was a moment of startled silence, before, _"It was...very exhausting."_

Now I really felt bad. "I'm sure it was. S-Sorry for bringing it up."

 _"Noelle,"_ He said, in a tone that sounded like he was going to scold one of his soldiers, _"I've told you countless times you don't have to apologize."_

"Actually, I think I do," I said slowly, looking up at the dashboard. It was hard, but I had to tell him this, I couldn't keep it in any longer. I just wished I could tell this to his face, his real face.

 _"Hm?"_ He echoed.

"Optimus," I said, "I want to apologize for the way I acted upon you revealing your true self to me. I know that the circumstances weren't the best for you, and I also know that it must've took a lot of courage to reveal your true self to me, knowing my past," I played with my fingers again, "I know it took a lot of bravery to do those things. And I acted so...I acted so...I was really-"

 _"Noelle,"_ He interrupted softly, _"I do not blame you for the way you reacted."_

He would say something like this. That only makes this harder, I sighed, leaning back into the seat, "I know that, I just…"

" _Truthfully, I knew that I would eventually have to reveal myself to you. It was only a matter of time. I had told myself in the beginning that I was doing this to keep you safe, and protect you from the truth. Your mind was in such a fragile state when I first met you, Noelle. But you have grown and improved so much over this short period of time. You were doing so well, that I had believed that revealing my true form to you would cause you to break down again, and I couldn't bear it. My spark wouldn't let me, but…"_ He suddenly seemed at a loss for words, _"I...wanted to keep seeing you happy, and I wanted to interact with you. I enjoyed interacting with you. Even if that only meant you knew a piece of me. I'm afraid it was my own selfishness that led me to believe that you would want to interact with a holoform of myself. And I am ashamed to admit, that you wouldn't like the real me."_

"Optimus," I was shocked, "You know I don't care that you're Cybertronian. I'm not afraid of you guys anymore."

He sighed deeply, his voice rumbled through my chest. _"I realize that now, and I am glad. But that is why this is my doing, you have nothing to apologize for."_

"I…" I shook my head, a random laughed bubbled up my throat, "You...you were really okay with just being around me in a holoform, forever?"

 _"I-"_ His engine seemed to splutter a bit, _"I...well, yes. Perhaps."_

I suddenly felt guilty. "But isn't that uncomfortable? Sideswipe told me that it wasn't good for Cybertronians to stay in their alte modes for such a long period of time. It causes your joints to lock up, right?"

I heard a small chuckle from the radio, _"That is true, but it is not so bad as you think."_

I couldn't even imagine spending most of my time around someone as only a piece of myself. It gave me a new respect for the whole holoform situation.

"Still," I said, "I'd rather talk you the real you. I didn't like being around you because I thought you were a human, I liked being around you because I liked your personality."

 _"Is that true?"_ He asked, in a voice that seemed almost...timid.

I looked out at a far point through the window, "I've seen evil in both humans and Cybertronians, so trust me when I say, your physical appearance never mattered to me. It's your gentle kindness, and the strong way you carry yourself that made me flock to you."

 _"I am glad."_ He rumbled.

The door swung open, and Will finally hopped inside. The engine grumbled to life, and both Will and I put on our seatbelts as the headlights beamed brightly on the Lennox's home. I stared out at the bucolic home as Optimus' engine roared, watching all of Sarah's family wave vigorously from the porch.

Will waved back, and I smiled.

I really was going to miss this place.

Optimus honked his horn twice, nearly triggering me into a heart attack, and Will chuckled. I glared at him for a moment, and Optimus quickly apologized, before we all settled down back on the winding road.

* * *

"Noelle…"

I groaned softly, trying to get away from the noise.

"Noe, wake up."

It was Will's voice. My eyes snapped open, and I looked up tiredly, my eyes barely open. Sometime during the journey I had fallen asleep. It was cloudy today so the sun couldn't be seen as clearly, but I knew it was daytime because of the bright sky. Now the sky was severely dimmed, and we were surrounded by bright signs and street lights. I blinked again, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I stared through the large window.

It seemed we were at a gas station, right in the middle of a town. Probably downtown, since there were so many roads filled with cars on them, and buildings that wrapped all the way around us with exciting signs. Most likely a plaza of some sorts.

"Where are we?" I asked, my voice still groggy.

"We're in Harrisburg, sleepyhead." Will answered.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay."

"I thought it would be nice to stop and get a few things before we get to Loudon for the flight," he went on to explain, "And Optimus needs fuel."

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "But doesn't he need energon?"

 _"Yes, energon is the preferred source for fuel. But I can also use some of the minerals in your petroleum for low-grade energy as well."_ He answered through the dashboard.

I felt bad for him, "I guess I could use the restroom."

Will nodded, "Alright, hey Optimus can you go with her? I need to run across the street to get a few things."

 _"Of course."_

I didn't really like the fact that Will still thinks I needed someone to accompany me to use the bathroom, but I wasn't going to argue with him. The door opened, and I languidly made my way out of the car, grimacing at the sudden burst of cool air. I would certainly not miss this cold.

A strange vibrating sound filled the air, and then the sound of something burning before Optimus appeared before me in his holoform. It still felt strange not to associate his face with the name Optimus and not Octavian, but I'd get over it. The more I think about it though, the more I realize how incredibly accurate this holoform was to Optimus' true body. With the thin, long nose, strong high cheekbones, thin lips, and radiant blue eyes. I just can't believe I hadn't noticed any of this before. This would also explain the random translucence of Octavian whenever he stepped into light.

Optimus nodded, and we walked around his true form and over to the gas station. The door had jingled as we pushed it open, and my nose grimaced at the smell. It smelled of stale cigarettes, and in the corner of my eye, I saw him have a reaction to the smell too.

"It's bad, isn't it?" I muttered, making my way through the aisle.

"Yes, especially when your sense of smell is ten times more heightened than an average human's." He replied, his thick eyebrows scrunching together as he looked at any and everything as we passed by, "This establishment...does not seem very sanitary, are you sure about this Noelle?"

I nodded, and went to do my business. When I came out, Optimus wasn't there, but as I moved closer back to the aisles, I could see him, looking at one of the books on the shelf. He was studying it so intently, that he didn't even notice I was standing right next to him until I asked him a question.

"What are you looking at?"

He was taken aback, but in his ever graceful way, he simply turned and showed me the book he was studying so keenly.

"Astronomy?" I questioned, looking back up at him.

He nodded, "Studying the stars used to be a very strong passion of mine."

"No wonder why you look at the stars so much," I teased lightly, "Do you want me to buy it for you?"

He seemed surprised by my question. "That's...not necessary."

"Well, I mean if you want the book." I said.

He shook his head and put the book back, "I have already seen most of what is in the book. I've traveled to many parts of the galaxy."

Oh, that's right. "What is it like?" I wondered as we walked back down the aisle.

"Phenomenal." He replied, "I wish I could take you to see it. It is much more interesting than the book."

"Seeing something in person is always more interesting," I agreed, "I wish I could see it too." Maybe my brother was up there somewhere, looking down on me. I stared up at the sky as we left the gas station.

It was still too cloudy to really see anything.

"Optimus," I asked softly, still looking up at the sky, "If you could be anywhere in the universe right now, where would it be?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before rumbling, "I would choose to be right here."

I was taken aback, and I looked right at him, "What? _Why?_ "

This, made him laugh. A deep, rich laugh that came from the diaphragm and I wasn't sure if it was because of the expression on my face or my question. But I was serious, and I don't even think he realized that. He just gave a hardy laugh, before shaking his head with an amused expression. Will returned from whatever errands he had to run and we both climbed inside again. It wasn't until we were on the road again that I realized something.

He never answered my question of why.

* * *

 **Eh? It's just a cute little filler, but the gang is making their way back to base again! Thank you guys so much for reading, as always, and make sure to review because I'd love to hear your response!**

 **-SeaKissed140.**


	18. An Astounding Discovery

**I am such a horrible person.**

 **I am so sorry for my long absence! Honestly I was so busy this summer that writing just got away from me! It's weird because I've had half of this chapter sitting on my documents for the longest but I just couldn't find the time to finish it, until after school started (for some reason idk). But yeah, I am switching up my schedule because Tuesdays are just gonna be too tough for me to keep updating on. So maybe Mondays now? Not sure yet.**

 **The Whispering Sage: Lol, poor Noelle. She's intuitive in a lot of things, but not when it comes to sensing her own feelings.**

 **RewindandDomey4ever: Awww thank you! It was worth it :)**

 **adelphe24: Haha, I can't deny that. Thank you!**

 **Makkenna: Thank you! I have a little more OPxOC up my sleeve for this chap ;)**

 **ekeifer: *smirks* mhmmm.**

 **KitKat: Lol, don't worry. I take criticism as long as it is constructive! When I get time I will probably go over previous chapters and edit it.**

 **jgoss: Hahaha glad you did!**

 **Lady-Stesonora: Aww, I'm glad you're happy!**

 **CastielLunaWinchester: *grins* I live for the small, ironic little moments like that.**

 **BlackArtWhiteVoice: Thank you, and here you go!**

 **Guest: Thank you. Yes, as Noe grows more comfortable with her environment, she will become less meek and a stronger character. But not quite yet.**

 **monkeybaby: Aw, here you go! Sorry it's so late but better than never :)**

 **BecomingFearless1F: Wow, thank you, I'm so glad you like it. Definitely can promise there'll be some OPxOC action in this chapter ;)**

 **Juelglow1234: Here you go lol.**

 **Guys, I just wanna thank you all for your wonderful reviews and ultimately pushing me to finally complete this chapter. Y'all are amazing :)**

* * *

Chapter 17:

An Astounding Discovery

We landed sometime early in the morning back in Diego Garcia, from what I assume by the sun hanging low in the sky, steadily rising and bringing that shade of blue I liked so much with it. The brightness had blinded me for a moment, since I was so used to the dim weather in Pennsylvania and I closed them to allow them to adjust to the new settings.

Will helped me down the ramp, and I gazed at the series of gray buildings that seemed to stretch on forever in every direction. A warm, nostalgic feeling settled in my chest at the sight. Never would I imagined that I would grow so close to a place like this, so much to the point that I considered it a home. Or the enormous alien robots who resided in this place either. But here I was, feeling light and giddy at the thought of seeing everyone again.

I didn't have to wait long, seeing as Vanessa was standing excitedly a couple of feet away from the aircraft, along with the Chevy Twins, Arcee, and Sideswipe.

"Ellie!" Two robotic voices beamed in delight simultaneously, but it was Vanessa who came to engulf me in a bear hug.

I would be lying if I didn't say I didn't crave one.

"Noe! Thank God you're back," Vanessa exclaimed, with a sigh of relief, before looking up to glare above us, "Those two numbskulls were driving me crazy."

Mudflap and Skids gave a shout of indignation.

Vanessa shook her head, "Oh, don't even get me started on you two. 'Where's Ellie this and when is Ellie gonna come back that'!" Sideswipe snorted, loudly enough that Vanessa could hear and she turned on him instantly, "Don't think you didn't ask just as many questions as they did about Noelle, you silver demon!"

Sideswipe looked shocked, and the Chevy Twins promptly exploded into rounds of laughter at his facial expression. I found myself laughing too, the cheery amusement was contagious and so did Vanessa. Even Arcee snickered quietly.

"Oh, we're so happy you're back, Ellie!" Mudflap said, scooping me off the ground before I could blink. He held me close to his face, in a makeshift affectionate hug. I was used to their tendency to pluck me off the ground whenever they felt like it, and just let him pat me softly with two fingers.

"You really missed me?" I muttered.

Mudflap pulled back, "Um...yeah?! It was so boring without you. Vanessa and Arcee just bitched about _everythin'_ and that slagger Sideswipe kept cheatin'! I needed you on my team for Call of Duty, Ells."

I laughed at that, "Sorry Mudflap. I guess I'll make it up to you another time."

His optics brightened, "How bout now?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Oh stop, she's probably exhausted from the long flight." Arcee said, speaking up for the first time. Apparently, I wasn't the only one surprised, since the Chevy Twins' optics widened at her response, slowly turning to glance at her.

I laughed again, "Actually, I slept through most of it. I don't mind playing a game."

Mudflap let out an excited whoop, before placing me back down on the ground to race back to the Rec Hangar along with his twin brother and Sideswipe. Arcee crossed her arms, shaking her helm bemusedly before following them, muttering something about getting there before they _'slag things up'_ in the Hangar.

I turned to follow, but Vanessa grabbed my arm before I could get very far. "Hold your horses, Noe. Let's get your stuff back to your room first."

I nodded, going back to the ramp where things were currently being unloaded from the aircraft. It was then that I noticed Optimus wasn't anywhere in sight. I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion as I rolled my two suitcases off the ramp and towards the direction where Vanessa was waiting.

"Where's Optimus?" I asked her. _Or Will for the matter._

Vanessa glanced around as well, before shrugging, "I don't know, maybe a meeting?"

I nodded, that made sense. I was a bit disappointed, but I dropped the subject as we wheeled my things all the way back to the hangars for the dorms.

* * *

"Ha! We finally did it!" Mudflap cheered, and Skids groaned loudly, tossing his enormous console while Sideswipe rolled his optics before lounging back on the sofa.

"Whatever, we kicked your aft enough times before. We let you win that time." Skids muttered dejectedly.

"Aw, hear that Ellie? Sounds like someone's jeal-"

A swift punch to his face shut him up pretty well. Until, Mudflap growled and decided to tackle his brother back. The only problem was that I was sitting in between the two of them, on the ledge of the sofa, and the sudden jarring motion from Mudflap springing up rocked the enormous furniture more than I was comfortable with. I opened my mouth with a short, muffled shriek; flailing my arms around to try and balance myself. Luckily Sideswipe had swooped me into his grasp before I could fall.

I nodded my thanks, and he placed me far away from their scuffle. But when their scuffle turned into an all out brawl, Sideswipe decided it was best if I wasn't in the room for safety reasons, and I agreed with him wholeheartedly. I waved the Chevy Twins a quick goodbye, before Sideswipe smoothly rolled out of the hangar and towards the dorms. He cut through the courtyard for a shorter distance, and I felt my wild curls whip around in the wind as another large aircraft landed down in the runway, flying right above our heads.

"What are they doing now?" I wondered.

"Another mission. Something about some Allspark readings traced in the Arctic, they're leaving in a few hours." He replied with a shrug.

"They?" I repeated, now intrigued. Optimus had said that the Allspark had been destroyed, only a fraction of it remained heavily guarded.

"Yeah," The silver warrior nodded, "Boss bot and old Hide."

 _"What?"_ My eyes widened.

Sideswipe flinched at my abrupt change of tone, and glanced down at me with a worried expression. I flushed immediately, apologizing but he waved it off. "It's okay you just...startled me for a moment."

"I just," I sighed, "He just got back from the States. Don't they think he needs some time to rest and heal?"

Sideswipe let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, I do. If anyone deserves a break from all this slag it's definitely Optimus...but unfortunately, he's the boss. He can't take a break, even if he wanted to. He can't afford one, he's got responsibilities Noelle."

I hadn't thought about it that way, and as much as I didn't want to admit it, Sideswipe made a good point. Things were getting tense, from what I've heard, with the Decepticon's prorogued movements and now more readings of Allspark energy coming up out of the blue. I knew it had to be stressful from the way Will looked after those lengthy meetings. And if Will looked bad, I knew that Optimus was probably ten times worse. There was so much stress and pressure that came with being in charge of the Autobots, but he had always carried himself so well that it slipped my mind most times. Until recently, when his holoform stepped into the Lennox's house looking like he had been dragged through hell and back.

I heard the familiar sounds of a powerful engine rumbling to life, and I knew without a doubt that it was him. I glanced to see that red and blue flamed Semi drive smoothly out of the open hangar, only a few feet away from the runway, transforming once he was far away from humans into the tall, regal Autobot leader.

"Sideswipe," I said softly, "Can you put me down?"

Confusion soaked his features again as he slowed his pace, "Huh? Why?"

"I want to talk to him before he goes." I said, nodding in his direction.

"Good luck." He muttered softly, before leaning down and letting me slide off of his palm. I thanked him before running off in the direction of Optimus, shouting his name to get his attention.

Optimus paused, stiffening for a moment, before twisting around to peer down curiously as his gaze landed on me.

"Noelle." He said, he sounded breathless. And utterly exhausted.

I could see it now; the chipped and cracked paint splotches in his armor, the way his shoulders slumped at odd angles. _He was going to work himself to death if he didn't take a break._ I slowed my pace, my smile turning into a frown at this thought. Optimus noticed, and his gaze was filled with worry as he bent down.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"I…I didn't know you were leaving so soon." I mumbled, suddenly not having enough courage to look him in his optics.

Optimus snorted through his nose, "It is not very pressing; just a small mission to the Arctic to check on some readings for the signature of the Allspark."

I nodded, "I know, but still. You haven't even fully recovered from your last 'mission', and you still refuse to tell me what actually happened too."

Optimus made some type of metallic, low groaning sound, and as I glanced up curiously to see why I realized that his palm had lowered down towards me, hovering only a few inches from the ground. I didn't hesitate, using his thumb to hoist myself into his warm palm, but instead of him lifting to return to his towering height like I thought he would, he shifted carefully on his pedes until he was sitting, cross-legged on the pavement. Once he settled himself into a comfortable position, his chassis hissed out a puff of compressed air as his royal blue gaze fell on me.

"Unfortunately, I cannot say much," He rumbled, "But the lone Decepticon that I encountered in the States had left a cryptic message about the Decepticons possibly having a shard of the Allspark. And as much as I hope to Primus it isn't true, I have to investigate."

I nodded, "So, why the Arctic?"

He blinked, and I noticed the small metallic shards that made up his eyebrows...or _optical ridges,_ as the Decepticons said. "Before I had slain him, he told me these coordinates. Coordinates that land in the middle of the Arctic Circle."

I ducked my head, biting my lip softly. I've been in his hands before, but it felt different this time...maybe it was because I knew and finally understood his true form.

"You still look troubled." He rumbled softly.

I sighed softly, looking back up at him, "I just...I don't know. It sounds like a trap. A very dangerous trap."

The red and blue Prime nodded, "The possibility of this all being an elaborate ploy isn't lost on me. I have been debating this situation ever since I returned back to the Lennox's home that one evening. But, if there is the slightest chance that this Decepticon was telling truth...I cannot risk it Noelle." he explained softly.

"I get it." I said finally, before reaching out and rubbing the smooth metal of his finger in what I would hope was a comforting way, "Just stay safe, and be careful." I looked down at my shoes again, "I hope you find something good out of this."

"As do I." He replied.

"Prime!"

Optimus' helm jerked up in the direction of his name being called, we both did. And we saw the large, heavily armored black mech making his way towards us.

"Yes, old friend?" Optimus asked.

Ironhide nodded in the direction of the massive aircraft that landed down by the ramp, "Jet's here, it's time to go."

Optimus nodded, and I didn't miss the way his optics dimmed in slight disappointment. I ignored the sting of disappointment forming in my chest as well. He shifted his attention back to me when the Autobot turned away, a small, wry smile forming at the edges of his lips. I could already tell he was on the verge of mustering up another apology, so I stopped him short.

"Hey, you're the leader," I said gently, "You have a job to do, I won't stop you. No matter how much I dislike it."

He still wore a rueful expression, "I will see you soon, Noelle."

I nodded, and his hand descended closer towards the ground. Once I stepped out of it his hands, and was a safe enough distance away from him, he transformed down into his Semi form.

"Take care of yourself," I mumbled, "I mean it."

 _"The same goes for you."_ His baritone voice floated out of the rolled-down window, and he honked the horn softly before pulling off in the direction of the plane.

I watched him go, still feeling this sinking feeling in my stomach, but I had to push it aside. I couldn't get sad every time he had to leave; this was his duty. So I watched as the powerful engines generated wind as the wheels spun, before the aircraft took off with a long, loud whistle into the cloudy sky.

* * *

"What do you think about teal?" Vanessa asked me, a few hours later. We were both laying down in her room; her sprawled on top of her bed while I sat on the ground, hunched over with my Auto-mechanics book in my lap.

I shrugged as I turned the page, "Teal's a pretty color."

"Yeah," She agreed, before sighing, "I don't know why I keep painting my nails, when the coat only gets chipped off during work." The springs squeaked as she moved on the bed, "Honestly, I find more crusts of oil and other fluids in my nails than I do paint."

I chuckled softly, "Then stop painting your nails."

"But I _like_ painting my nails," She whined softly, "You know what? I'll just get a french manicure. How about that?"

It didn't make much more sense, but to appease the brunette, I nodded in agreement. She made a noise of excitement as she climbed off her bed, "Great, let's go to the drug store!"

I raised an eyebrow, peeking up from my book, "They had a drug store?"

Vanessa shot me a look, " _Of course_ they do."

I shook my head with amusement, bookmarking my page before getting up to follow Vanessa out of the dorm. We walked through the dorm halls, and crossed courtyard to the far North side of the base, where the brunette had claimed was the direction of the drugstore.

I had picked up on the sounds of an engine, but didn't think much of it because it sounded far away. But as we trekked on, I could hear the sound of the engine getting louder and louder, it's tires squealing against the pavement and it's rev deep enough to send chills down my skin. Vanessa must've heard it too, because she turned around with a confused frown on her face.

"What the hell is tha-"

Suddenly, a silver Corvette appeared in front of us, effectively startling us both and making Vanessa shriek. The door swung open, and a human was sitting- no, it wasn't a human. Not with those streaks of hair so blonde it was almost white, tinged with silver. Not with those crazed, cobalt eyes and translucent skin. This had to be his holoform.

"Sideswipe!" Vanessa shrieked, "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?! Why are you racing around like a freaking speed demon! There's a thing called 'speed limits' for a reason!"

The holoform shook his head at V's rant, "Ratchet needs to see you."

Vanessa cut herself off, "What? Me?"

"No," He shook his head, "He wants Noe. He said it was something urgent."

My heart fluttered in a sudden sense of panic, and a tight ball seemed to form in my throat, but I swallowed away the panic. "W-What for?"

"Not sure, but he wouldn't stop yelling at me till I got here," Sideswipe patted the seat next to him, "Hop in."

Slowly, I looked back at Vanessa for confirmation. She paused for a moment, looking just as lost and confused as I was, before she quickly nodded and nudged me in the direction of the silver sports vehicle. "Go ahead, if it's important."

I nodded, before hesitantly making my way over to the Corvette. Once I climbed inside, the seatbelt snaked over me, clicking into place instantly and I tried to smother a yelp when he suddenly pressed on the gas, taking off so fast my head slammed none-too-pleasantly into the seat.

"Sorry bout that." He muttered, taking a wild right turn across the courtyard as we made our way to the Autobot's Hangar.

My mind was too swamped around the idea of what could possibly be so urgent that Dr. Ratchet had to get Sideswipe to bring me, to be concerned with the dull ache in the back of my head. So I waved him off as we pulled up to the Hangar, the doors stretched open as the Autobots lounged around, inside and out. They all glanced at Sideswipe as he pulled up to the curb, and I got out of the car, waiting for him to transform.

Boy, do I _hate_ attention.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to dwell on it for long. Sideswipe scooped me off the ground and ushered me inside the large building. He quickly raced towards the Med Bay, and the closer I got towards the destination, the more my heart pounded in my chest. So many questions were racing through my mind...too many questions, and not enough answers. When the door to the Med Bay opened, Sideswipe finally calmed his quickened pace, and stepped inside.

That familiar dusky-yellow robot was standing in the room, and I assumed he was the medic because of the emergency decals planted on his bulky shoulders. Then my gaze switched to the black and white Autobot that was standing next to him. I think his designation was Prowl, I wasn't completely sure. All that I knew was that he was SIC, and was Optimus' right-hand mech. The dusky yellow mech's blue gaze darted to us, more specifically me, as we entered the Med Bay.

"Good evening, Noelle." His grave, deep, voice greeted.

 _Wait...I recognized that voice._

My eyes widened, "Dr. Ratchet?!"

He nodded quickly, "Yes, this is me. No time to explain right now, I will later." _So he was a holoform too...how many more were there?_ He turned to the black and white Autobot, "Prowl has just informed me of some serious and significant news that relates to you, Noelle."

My heart felt like it was trying to crawl into my throat, and I turned to Prowl with, desperate wide eyes. "What is it?"

The SIC smoothly walked forward, his stern blue making me all the more apprehensive. "Miss Noelle, we have managed to track down and contact a surviving member of your family."

It felt the air had been sucked out of my lungs. _My family._ The word bounced around inside my head, and I had to blink several times just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. _My family._ After a minute of uncomfortable silence rolled by, I finally found the words to say, "W-Who is it?"

"Your father."

* * *

 **Yeah I know, I suck.**

 **I come back after all this time, just to hit you guys with a cliffhanger? I couldn't help it lol. Anyways, thank you for sticking around and reading this story. I promise I haven't given up on it or anything. If anything, it's just getting started *smirks*. Hope to hear your wonderful thoughts (or rants) in the reviews!**

 **-SeaKissed140.**


End file.
